Return of the Spiral
by Torat134
Summary: So the Uzumaki clan is gone. Or so the world thought but in fact they were scattered to the far corners of the Elemental Nations. But one fateful day one man meet what will become the greatest of them all. Can this boy bring the once great clan back together or are they to different now to be even called a clan? Follow Uzumaki Naruto as he meets the survivors of Uzushio. review plz
1. Book One: Iron Spiral ch1

Hello this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I don't own any of the characters except the OC (there are going to be a lot) ones and I don't own Naruto.

human_ thought_

**_demonic thought_**

**demomic, boss summon, angry Zanichi/Tsunada speech**

* * *

Book One: Iron Spiral ch1

A distant roar of frustration is heard echoing throughout the night. The shinobi mustered outside the main gate to their village shiver in fear of it. One wearing a dog mask leans over to the Sandaime

"Should we go help him?"

"No, he knows what he is doing we will just be in the way."

Another roar sounds out in the dark. The battle between the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yondaime rages on far away from the destroyed village. Then nothing just silence. The collected shinobi wait holding there breath for the silence to end but it doesn't. After several minutes the Sandaime comes to a decision.

"Stay here all of you."

He commands as he turns and leaps into the trees, running in the direction of his successor's battle. He arrives to a crushing sight. The bodies of the Yondaime and his wife, dead, pierced though the abdomen. Before them is a new born sleeping soundlessly in a alter. The Sandaime walks over and closes the eyes of the dead on their last sight, their son. He picks up the baby and walks back to the village swearing to honor his fallen friend.

Six Years Later

A young man walks the streets of Konoha, watching the villagers prepare for the annual festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The man stops outside a small restaurant deciding to get lunch. But as he reaches for the door it slides open and an orange blur flies out closely followed by a meat cleaver. Just before the cleaver makes contact with the young boy the man snatches it out of the air. The blonde haired youth looks up at him and smiles before dashing off. '_How strange'_ thought the man, as he walks into the restaurant. He hears the cook behind the bar mumble about a demon brat and quiet agreements from the patrons already seated. The man scowls, the tone and atmosphere of the restaurant is all wrong. Not one filled with excitement for the upcoming festival that night. He walks quietly up to the bar unnoticed by anyone. Then after hearing the cook describe the boy he just saved from major injury as demon scum he slams the cleaver, which was still in his hand into the bar, where it remained embedded into the wood.

"What was the about?" he asked with a tone of someone used to being answered when he demanded an one.

The cook turned around about to berate whoever had just spoken to him like an underling, but stopped in his tracks when he looks at the young man. Standing there was a samurai easily six feet tall with light armor meant for fast travel. A steel plate covering his abdomen on top of a tight sleeveless shirt that fit snuggly as if it was formed to him with bandages wrapped around his forearms from his elbows to the first knuckle on his fingers, an ornate piece of plate armor on his left shoulder resembling a wolf with spirals in the eyes. Under his left arm was a large coat that he had opted to take off on the warm autumn day. Almost hidden under the coat was a full katana strapped to his hip. Then the cook looked up at the man's face and noticed the large scar that started under his left eye and disappeared under his shirt. His eyes, rimmed with dark blue and filled with white until the abyss like pupils, which froze you where you stood. And a head of hair, crimson red in color with a strange haircut, spiky on top, buzzed on the sides and pulled into a short spiky ponytail in the back. The cook finally recovers from his surprise and calms down noticeable. The appearance of the samurai cools his head not wanting to anger the large man.

"I have the right to refuse anyone my business."

The samurai eyes the cook who scrums under the look of a seasoned veteran; it rivaled the older shinobi who the cook had met. Finally the samurai cocks an eyebrow.

"So you throw a meat cleaver at a child who at worse could run out on his bill and get a free meal, instead of telling him to simply leave."

"That child," the cook hissed, "is nothing more then demon scum and should be run out of the village."

The reply that the samurai received was met by many 'here, here' by the other patrons and a smug look on the cook's face.

"And here I thought that Konoha held children as precious, the Will of Fire and all that. Guess not." He says with some venom as he turns and leaves having lost his appetite.

The samurai continued walking looking for the boy but after a few hours his stomach started growling, demanding attention. Coincidentally he again found himself again outside a small food stand. He ducks under the curtain and greeted by the heavenly scent of ramen, his absolute favorite food that he rarely got in the Land of Iron. As he sits at the counter he is greeted by an older man who handed him a menu.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, please enjoy." He returns the greeting and asks what the house special is.

The older man, who introduces himself as Teuchi, shows the samurai the specials part of the menu. He thanks Teuchi and introduces himself. Then returns to the menu to choose what he wants for dinner. After a few minutes of looking he decides on a miso pork ramen. He puts the menu down and is about to order when he notices a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye and looks.

"You," he exclaimed, "I found you."

The blonde jumps and looks at the source of the loud noise half way out the entrance as he does, but doesn't get the chance to run. The samurai quickly garbs him by the shoulder and puts him the seat next to him.

"I have been looking for you everywhere kid."

Now the boy was really scared, whenever an adult is looking for him it was never good.

"Are you ok?" asked the samurai, throwing the child off balance, no adult other then the Hokage and Teuchi-ojii asked him that.

All he could do was nod, which was enough for the samurai reassuring him.

"Good, good that asshole back at that restaurant. I almost hit him but I don't want to cause anymore trouble then necessary. Treating a kid like you like that. Dick." He said, mostly to himself.

Who honestly seemed annoyed by the actions of the cook and the villagers at the restaurant, earlier.

"So what was that about you owe that guy money or something?" The samurai asked.

The boy had calmed down and wasn't at risk of running off again so the samurai let him go. The boy looked up at the samurai and shrugged.

"Um, thanks for earlier, and I don't know why the villagers always treat me like that, especially on my birthday. Only a few minutes after you saved me a lynch mob started chasing me but two ANBU stopped them and I could get away."

"Your welcome, and if it's your birthday you should spend it with your family not dodging cleavers and mobs, or a stranger at a ramen stand. Even if its great ramen which it must be by the way it smells."

He jokes, but the boy just hangs his head a little saddened. The samurai quickly sobers up.

"Orphan." More of a statement then question. The boy nods quietly.

"Well in that case, happy birthday, um"

"Naruto" says not believing what he is hearing; no one wished him a happy birthday. The samurai smiles back.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto. Have as much ramen as you like on me." He says, startling Naruto.

"Really?" he asks with a look of wonder.

"Yup, it's the best present I can give you on such short notice. You didn't give me much time to prepare did you." He teased, and placed his own order. Naruto just sat there a little stunned.

"What are you waiting for order something. I don't want to eat alone, its depressing."

Naruto quickly placed his order. The pair waited in silence until Teuchi placed their orders in front of them.

"Naruto what do you say to someone that gives you something." Teuchi said reminding the boy.

"Sorry Teuchi-ojii, thanks for the ramen, um"

"Zanichi" says the samurai as he snaps his chopsticks apart.

"Thanks Zanichi." He nods in acknowledgement as he digs into the ramen, which did taste as good as it smelled.

After that the conversation and ramen flowed. Naruto asking Zanichi about what was it like as a samurai and Zanichi telling him stories about his training and adventures. And in turn Zanichi asked Naruto about the village and about himself. They enjoy each others stories, at one point Zanichi blows noodles out his nose when Naruto tells him about the Hokage's reaction to his infamous Sexy no Jutsu. And Naruto sits, wide eyed as Zanichi tells him the story of how he got his scar. They would fall silent when there orders arrived, but it was content silence not an awkward one, as they enjoyed their ramen. Naruto found great joy in having someone to share stories with and was having a great time. And although Naruto liked Zanichi's stories, Zanichi found listening to Naruto's a little painful and some, particularly about how the villagers treated him, infuriated Zanichi. Here was a boy who just turned six having suffered greater than some full grown adults that he know, but despite that he was still able to smile and was filled with such optimism, dreaming to become the Hokage like his hero the Yondaime. Zanichi found himself respecting the boy greatly. Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi, and works as a waitress at night, brings them their next order, placing Naruto's in front of him.

"Here you go Uzumaki-kun."

"Thanks Ayame-nee"

"And here is yours Sir." But Zanichi doesn't respond. He looks at Naruto then at Ayame.

"Did you just call him, Uzumaki?" She nods a little unsure of what is going on. Zanichi looks back at Naruto.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto looks at him noodles hanging out of his mouth.

He slurps up the noodles, and cocks his head side ways his eyes squinting, at Zanichi's weird look.

"Ya, Uzumaki Naruto that's my name didn't I tell you that."

But before Zanichi can respond a man rushes into Ichiraku and grabs Naruto. Ayame screams in surprise and after the conversation Zanichi had with Naruto all evening that was all the justification he needed. With speed painfully gained though years of practice draws his sword filling the ramen stand with the chilling hiss of steel and cuts off the arms of the man who grabbed Naruto in one fluid movement like his name describes, one cut. Then with the same fluid grace kicks the man in the chest sending him flying back out into the dark street. Zanichi sensing the malevolence emanating from outside, turns to face it. He stabs the ground and throws his coat over his shoulders and thrusts his arms into the sleeves. Naruto stares at the symbol on Zanichi's back, a white spiral that was almost glowing against the black leather of the coat. Zanichi pulls his sword from the wooden floor and strides out of the stand, followed closely by Naruto. They are greeted by a large mob of villagers; the smell of alcohol was palatable. Many where armed with kitchen knives, other makeshift weapons and torches. They throw curses at him for what he did to their maimed compatriot. Zanichi silently assesses the situation._ 'Mmhmm roughly 200, maybe a few shinobi thrown in too, to think that this is what the kid has faced every year.'_ He thought to himself filled with pride that Naruto could survive against such odds. Then silence, Naruto had been hiding behind Zanichi but stepped out to look at the crowd that had gathered to hunt him down. That the sight of him the gathered villagers' growl like some kind of large animal.

"Give us the demon, we will finish what Yondaime-sama started" yelled a faceless voice in the crowd.

Prompting many in the crowd to take up the call, yelling insults at Naruto. Demanding that Zanichi turn over the demon scum to them. Naruto starts to shake, doubt creeps into his mind,_ 'Zanichi protected me twice but this is too much. He can't handle so many, he will not risk himself for me, I'm nobody.'_ But his thoughts are stopped when Zanichi places his free hand on the boy's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, and pushes him protectively behind him again. He then turns his focus on the crowd. Remembering everything that Naruto told him. Letting the anger and disgust he felt for the villagers flow to the surface. Zanichi casts a killing intent out on the mob so great the older members have flash backs to the night the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, and collapse in terror induced convulsions.

"**MY NAME IS UZUMAKI ZANICHI, VICE-CAPTAIN OF THE SECOND DIVISION OF THE IRON GUARD**," he roared, "**ANY WHO WISH HARM TO MY COUSIN STEP FOREWARD AND FACE YOUR DEATH**."

Then to demonstrate his threat he swings his sword cutting a gash in the street, effectively dividing it in half. With Naruto and himself on one side separated from the mob, the promise of death to anyone who crossed it. The few shinobi in the crowd quickly sobered under the wave of killing intent and massive chakra spike from his demonstration. Most realized that they where no match for the monster that stood before them and ran for it, leaving the crowd to fend for themselves, but five of them felt differently and stepped forward to take Zanichi's challenge. The stood together on the line that had been drawn, across from Naruto and Zanichi, many in the crowd cheering them on, all of them had faced samurai from other nations before and none of them took this one any more seriously them they did the others. The first one charged Zanichi but before he or Zanichi could do anything an ANBU landed in front of him taking him to the ground, pinning him there. The pinned shinobi started to struggle and was struck on the back of the neck and stopped moving. The others all fell into taijustu stances. But before they could act a second ANBU landed next to the first.

"Don't even think about it. Leave before I get physical." He snarls.

Then lightning shot out of his hand, starting to crackle with power adding his own killing intent to the samurai and fellow ANBU. After a few moments the shinobi thought about their opinions decided that it was best to take up the dog masked ANBU on his offer. One thinks better of fighting and leaves his fellows to face the ANBU and samurai.

"That offer is about to expire and I don't think the samurai will wait much longer." Said the weasel masked ANBU a faint red glow coming from the eye slits in his mask, after he finished restraining the unconscious shinobi.

The shinobi knew what that glow was and fled, leaving the villagers alone to face two ANBU and a really anger samurai. To emphasize the 'samurai losing his patience', Zanichi sends out a fresh wave of killer intent even larger then the first, enraged that someone thought so little of him that they could defeat him in a drunken stupor. Causing most of the villagers to turn and run for the hills. Leaving only the most stubborn villagers, and those who had already fallen victim to the first wave of killing intent earlier on the ground. At last even they finally turned, retrieved their unconscious comrades and left, grumbling about demon lovers and the Hokage playing favorites. After the last of the villagers left Zanichi sheathed his sword and turned to Naruto. He went to a knee in front of Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok?"

He doesn't respond, the fear of having another mob nearly kill him on his birthday, again but to only be saved by a complete stranger who turns out to be his cousin. '_It's too good to be true he couldn't be my real cousin, it not possible that after so long my wish just comes true on my birthday like some fairytale.'_ But he is disturbed from his thoughts by Zanichi shaking him trying to get his attention.

"Naruto, Naruto can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Naruto's eye refocused and he looks at Zanichi.

"You're my cousin?" He asked hesitantly.

Zanichi sighs in relief. _'He's ok.'_

"That's right Naruto my mother is the older sister of the only Uzumaki in Konoha until she died, Uzumaki Kushina and you must be her son; you have the same eyes as her. This makes me, your cousin."

Zanichi can see that Naruto is still hesitate so he reaches into is coat and pulls out a small scroll. It had the Uzumaki clan crest on it. Zanichi unrolls the scroll reviling a list of names on it.

"This is the Uzumaki family tree. See this is me."

He points to his name and traces it back to his mother and father, then at the name next to his mother's, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Put some of your blood here. In the circle"

Naruto instinctively knowing what the seals on the scroll would do, he does as he is asked. He bites his thumb and places the bloody digit into the circle Zanichi indicated. At first nothing happens and Naruto is chest fallen, but then the blood he put on the scroll disappears and his name is added under Uzumaki Kushina. The boy's eyes go big as he looks at the scroll. Zanichi smiles and rolls the scroll up, puts it away and looks at Naruto.

"Welcome to the family Naruto."

"Zanichi-nii." Naruto cries out and hugs his new cousin, happiness over takes him for his greatest wish had come true he had a family at last.

The ANBU look at each other and then at the little reunion a little uncomfortable about what to do, then the one with the dog mask coughs.

"Umm not to butt in or anything but this is not really the place to sit and talk. Those shinobi might get friends and come back and although I doubt that they will attack us I would really not want to have to try and stop you if they threatened your nephew again."

Zanichi nods and picks up Naruto who at first tense bit then relaxes, putting his arms around Zanichi's neck. Snuggling his head against Zanichi's neck and squeezing tightly trying to get closer. Zanichi smiles at his little cousin's attempts at closeness, and then saddens thinking about someone so young being so desperate for physical contact.

"Fine, take me to the Hokage, if he is anything like Mifune-sama he will still be up doing paperwork, despite the late hour. I wish to discuss the treatment of my cousin, among other things."

The samurai's tone was commanding and the ANBU snapped to attention at hearing it. Even if he wasn't from the village, he was obviously someone of high rank and they where trained to well to challenge a superior, partially an anger one. The both nod and take positions on either side of Naruto and Zanichi as they walked to meet the Hokage.


	2. Book One: Iron Spiral ch2

The three men and Naruto walked though the village. It was near midnight and most of the festival was over. What villagers that were on the streets had been in the mob that the samurai and Anbu scattered or just too drunk to find their homes. Naruto quietly clung to Zanichi, as they walked basking in the happiness of finding his family. Thinking how he so easily told Zanichi all the things he told him about his life. Why he had followed him out of Ichiraku, even when he knew that there was a lynch mob waiting for him, and why he felt so safe with Zanichi even when he didn't even know who he was, despite his serious trust issues. He could count all the people he trusted on one hand, maybe he had know on some unconscious who Zanichi was. He wondered if that was what family was like, he giggled into Zanichi's neck _'I'm going to find out.'_ Zanichi on the other hand was on high alert.

After the mob he wasn't taking any risks with his newly found little cousin. He watched with disgust as the villagers looked out their windows at them with looks of complete loathing for the boy, many shutting their shutters as they pasted by. Slowly Zanichi's hostility for the village grow. He started thinking seriously that the real reason he was in the village was a mistake even if he was the one who came up with the idea. He was now leaning more towards taking Naruto and leaving for the Land of Iron to return to raze the village to the ground, but then Weasel throws a kunai into a nearby ally shortly followed by a pained cry. Naruto smirked.

"Nice throw Weasel-nii."

He held up a peace sign for Naruto, whose grin spread from ear to ear. Causing Zanichi to correct his heated thoughts, _'I was right after all so what if the civilians where not worthy of sword fodder. And maybe some the shinobi are not that great, not all the samurai are honorable as well. But there are more good ones ten not.'_

"So Weasel are you Naruto's guardian all the time or just on nights like tonight?"

Weasel shook his head.

"No Dog and I are Anbu captains and have a lot of mission work. We only protect Naruto when we are in the village. Which I must say sadly is not enough, but Dog and I asked the Hokage if he would let us both stay in the village this time after what happened last year."

Naruto cringes at the memory of his last birthday, where he was caught on a dead end street and tortured within an inch of his life. He had to stay in the hospital for two weeks afterwards the longest he has ever stayed in the hospital.

"So we have been in the village more recently."

"Then I must thank you both for taking care of Naruto the best you could. If at all possible I would like to honor you both with a drink. I will be in the village for a little longer if the talk with the Hokage goes the way I would like it to."

"If it is possible we would be honored, but thanks are not necessary. It is us that should be thanking you. Had you not been there we would not have been in time to stop them. They were very organized and those shinobi worry me greatly."

They walk in silence for several minutes until it is broken by loud snoring. All three men going to high alert by the sudden noise, then when it happens again they look at Naruto in Zanichi's arms. The young boy after a long stressful day as fallen deeply into sleep in the safety of Zanichi's arms, the three men laugh quietly so not to wake the boy.

"Well that scared the crap out of me I thought we were about to be ambushed." Said Dog as he put the kunai he had drawn away.

"That is something I really don't want to happen right now I am still angry and I honestly don't trust myself to hold back against anyone that would attack us right now" replied Zanichi.

"I don't blame you and if it weren't for my orders I would let you and thank you again for stopping them and restraining yourself as you did. Knowing that such scum live in the village makes my blood boil." said Weasel.

Zanichi shrugs disturbing Naruto who remains asleep after repositioning himself.

"I would do it for anyone. A drunken mob is not something to leave to its own devices. I am here on a diplomatic mission so killing 200 or so of your villagers would be a little unreasonable, but self defense on the other hand is another matter completely. Had you not stopped that drunken fool I would have cut him in half."

The two Anbu gulped after hearing his tone, they had really had been lucky. If not for his mission Zanichi would have killed all the villagers with out a second's hesitation, and they both know it.

"Thank you all the same. Um what you said about the boy's parentage. Is it true are you really his cousin?"

"Yes, I was surprised to have met him I was not expecting to find my aunt's son here or that she lived long enough to have one. I met her once when I was very young. She had heard a rumor that survivors had made their way to the Land of Iron and came to investigate. When she and my mother saw each other it was a very loud reunion, to say the least. She had tried to get them all to move to Konoha but many had found a life in the Land of Iron and didn't want to leave their new friends and family. Most of my generation grow up together with children of samurai clans; we are a part of the Land of Iron now. So she left after declining the same offer from my mother. She was a shinobi and would stay with her village. Now thinking about it she must have met some one, so that was way she declined my mother couldn't understand why she didn't take her offer, since she was the only Uzumaki in Konoha. Her teammates and her sensei agreed to keep our existence a secret when they left from everyone. I had though about taking him with me back to the Land of Iron then my business was concluded, once I realized who he was but now I think that might be a little more complicated then before, though putting the Kyuubi no Kitsune in another Uzumaki shouldn't be any surprise. You lot have done it three times now."

The two Anbu look at Zanichi, their bodies tense. He looks over at them and gives them an icy smirk.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? His birthday is today the anniversary of the demon's defeat at the hand of the Yondaime. The villagers continued disdain for him and repeatedly calling him a demon. And I am an Uzumaki, I do know a thing or two about seals and placing a beast like that without risk of future complications a newborn with undeveloped chakra coils would be the best option. By the way who is his father if it is just some random man that you lot had Kushina lay with to produce a new jinchuriki. We are going to have serious problems." He said darkly, his tone laced with threats. Dog quickly spoke up in an attempt to placate the quick tempered samurai.

"No it was nothing like that. We can not say who his father is for it will place him in great danger both from his father's enemies and a few in the village who would want to take advantage of him, but I can personally vouch that Kushina was in a loving relationship of her own choice. She was very happy. I do understand where you are coming from and although there are a few in this village I would not put it past to try something like that the Sandaime and Yondaime, when he was a live, would never let that happen." Answered Dog, making it very clear that Naruto was a child conceived in a loving and happy union.

Zanichi nodded his understanding. The men continued walking thought the village, taking streets and ally ways to get to the Hokage mansion instead of the tower, where the Sandaime Hokage lived and worked when he got tired of his offices and at this time of night the chances of him being there were much better. As they crossed a main street Zanichi looked up at the Hokage Mountain admiring the craftsmanship of the carving of something so large. He studied the faces of the four Hokage's face carved in the stone, studying the Yondaime's face intensely.

"So was the Yondaime protective of Kushina because it was the right thing to do or was it because he was in love with her himself and the father of Naruto? Or at least I hope he is." He says slyly.

Both Anbu stop in their tracks, this man who has just arrived for the first time in their village had already discovered two of the greatest and closest guarded secrets they have in the span of one night. Zanichi smiles at their reaction.

"I hope that means you will keep it a secret then. As you might have guessed if the truth that Naruto was the son of Minato then he would become the target for over a dozen powerful people not to mention the entire village of Iwa." Said an older man in white robes holding a large hat in is left hand and a pipe in the other.

He was sitting on the steps leading into his home, waiting for them. Zanichi eyed the old man with a little killing intent in his stare. This was the Hokage, the man who should have by all rights been raising his cousin.

"So we meet at last Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. I believe you were not expecting me until tomorrow but I must insist we talk now."

"I would have to agree and could you please not stare at me like that. When someone as strong as my students gives me a look like that it puts me very on edge."

The two Anbu look again at each other, for the hundredth time that night they were thanking Kami that the samurai restrained himself against the villagers otherwise there would have been a very bloody mess to clean up.

"I will after you explain why over 200 villagers tried to kill my cousin for the second time." His voice was so icy it made the old shinobi shiver.

'_This man is very powerful. He is most likely on par with Jariya. I must be carful no to make this man an enemy he very well might take Naruto and leave. I can not lose this chance, if this is what I think it is about then it might answer all my problems.'_ He stood up and dumped the tobacco out of his pipe. He walked into his home followed by Zanichi and the Anbu. They walked in silence until the Hokage spoke.

"I think we can disguise this further in my study. It will be far more comfortable and it will give you somewhere you can put Naruto down to sleep. I don't think I have every seen him sleep so peacefully before."

"Well when you are running from murderous mobs all the time with no one to run to I would be surprised if you could sleep easy." Zanichi taking a shot at the Hokage, whose eyes saddened a little, they arrive at the study and the Hokage opens the door, entering he points to a couch that Zanichi could deposit Naruto to sleep which he does. Taking off his coat he places it on top of Naruto like a blanket. Who wraps himself with it in his sleep, hugging it tightly.

"I am sorry for that, the villagers can't get over the pain from the lose of their hero and loved ones. They find it easier to blame Naruto. Though it is good to see that crest again it seems right for him to have it." He says looking down at the sleeping boy.

"It could have happened much earlier. I understand not telling him about his father even if I don't agree, but his mother should have been enough. He is entitled to that much, and if they knew he was a true Uzumaki then he would have been easily taken cared of. The clan had large amount of savings here in Konoha and I am sure they had grown with Kushina's mission work. Not to mention the clan shrine we kept here in the past it would have been a good home for him. Better then that flop house in the red light distract you dumped him in."

"What do you mean flop house? Naruto should be in the village orphanage until he becomes a shinobi and has a larger source of income that the monthly allowance I arranged for him."

"Well he got kicked out about a year ago and has been using the allowance you give him to pay his rent. He barely has enough to buy food so he eats mostly wild game and fruits. The working girls in the area though took pity on him and helped him a little. They gave him the clothes he owns and taught him how to cook for himself though until recently he didn't have much to cook. The grocers in the village over charge him or will not sell to him at all. Someone else taught him how to hunt and to forage in the forest to survive. My guess would be those two Anbu." Pointing hid thumb over his shoulder at the door were Dog and Weasel where waiting.

As Zanichi finished telling the Hokage about Naruto's life for the last year the Sandaime grow more and more furious. He had no idea that Naruto was living like. He was surprised to hear that the girls of the red light district had for the most part adopted Naruto and had been raising him in an off handed way, '_Outcast raising an outcast'_ he thought, for helping him he was grateful; he would make sure to thank them somehow later. But when he heard that Dog and Weasel had known and said nothing to him about it he was livid. Two of his most trusted agents withholding information from him was unacceptable.

"Dog, Weasel," he commanded, "front and center, now."

Both Anbu shunshin into the room on either side of Zanichi's chair and stood unmoving at attention.

"Would the two of you please explain to me why I was not told about Naruto's living arrangements when you learned about them? And I want the truth." The undertone in the Hokage's voice was dangerous at best. The Anbu stood very still until Dog sighed.

"Well Weasel the cat's out of the bag, now," Weasel just hung his head, "can I just say that Naruto asked us not to tell you. He didn't want to burden you with his troubles. We told him that you would want to help. But he is a lot smarter then people give him credit. He knows that if you did the council would be on you for favoritism. He knows that they are against him, but not why."

The Sandaime sighs, dropping his head in defeat. It was true, every tine he had tried to do anything for the boy the council would do just that and he would be forced to retract his motion. Not for the first time he cursed the council and the civilian side in particular. The shinobi clan heads that make up the other side were indifferent or didn't like the boy.

"Explain yourself I want a reason why you choose not to tell me at the whim of a 6 year old."

"Like Dog said Naruto didn't want you to know so you wouldn't try to help him and get on the bad side of the council again. A week after I returned from a long mission Naruto sought me out and explained what happened. I initially wanted to take it to you but he stopped me and explained why. After listening to him I had to agree and well the way he called all the girls in the red light district onee-san I know that Naruto's wouldn't just leave them anyway. So I asked him why he then came looking for me. He told me then about the grocers and that they wouldn't sell to him and they over charged his onee-sans so he wanted me to teach him to survive in the forests like I had been taught as a shinobi. At first I was hesitant but after Dog returned and I talked it over with him we agreed to teach him under the condition that he wouldn't stray to far from the village. At first he agreed but as we couldn't stay in the village and hold him to it all the time he made it out farther and farther until he was taking hunting trips coming back with enough game for most of the girls and himself. After that we just started teaching him more and more. Frankly if he wanted to leave the village he now has the skills to survive and make a living on the skins and meat. It wasn't until then that we realized that this might have been his intentions the whole time but again he surprised us and after every trip he would return and pass out the spools from his little apartment that is now decorated with the skins of some seriously impressive kills."

"When did he get that apartment anyway?" asked the Hokage, to be answered by Dog.

"Two weeks after he got kicked out of the orphanage. I helped him find that apartment," the Hokage rolled his eyes, '_I should have known he did'_; "And the girls promised me that they would look out for him. I then left for a mission and didn't learn about the food problem until my return and Weasel came to me asking for advice. After I told him I was the one to get him that apartment we started teaching him about hunting, foraging, and cleaning his kills. After that he started providing the girls with free meat and vegetables from the woods, some taught him to cook as a trade and would take the skins and sell them to the leather tanners for him and buy his clothes since not a single one would do business with Naruto himself. His traps are impressive to say the least. Coming up with traps that out did ours has become a game for him, not to mention his accuracy with the bow he made, is amazing. It in fact it all has been working out very well. And the hunter skills he has learned from us have paid off in more ways then just as a means for him to provide for himself."

The tone of Dog's voice intrigued Zanichi.

"What do you mean 'not just a means to provide for himself'?"

"Well he as been, umm how do a say this, the protector of the red light district. If any one causes trouble for his onee-sans while he is in the village then that person will come face to face with a half dozen arrows. And if he hears about an incident while he is out hunting then he will pay a visit to whoever was responsible. And let me tell you he is very skilled with his hunting knife." The icy tone of Dog's voice and the hint of pride is all the evidence that it didn't end well for the perpetrators.

"Wait I am confused, are saying that the vigilante that has been ruling over the red light district is Naruto?" asked the Hokage in shock.

Both of the Anbu nod in confirmation, Zanichi can almost see the smiles on their faces. Matching the one he himself had, proud of his newly discovered cousin. But a question had formed in his head.

"If Naruto is so skilled why was he running from that mob? He should have been able to at least protect himself."

Weasel shock his head.

"Naruto was never up front and one drunken adult or two from afar with a bow and arrow or a sleeping man already tried down with your face hidden is very different from facing over 200 drunk and angry villagers."

Zanichi had to agree with that logic but still it was impressive to say the least and it made him even more adamant to take the boy, but the Hokage saw the look in Zanichi's face, making eye contact with Zanichi the Hokage spoke.

"Well it looks like he will make a good addition to the Anbu when he is old enough. Do not think that will excuse the two of you for not telling me though," Both of the men hung their heads in defeat, while Zanichi met the Hokage's stare and smirked, almost to say this isn't over old man.

"But if Naruto is such a good hunter why does he wear that orange jumpsuit?" Asked the Hokage, he expected one of his Anbu to answer but was surprised when Zanichi spoke.

"It was a gift from a young girl he had saved just after getting out of the hospital last year. She was being bullied by several older children and Naruto stepped in at her defense. In the resulting beating his clothes were torn and ripped so she bought it for him as thanks. It was all she could afford I would guess but he only wears it in the village. Something about showing her that he is grateful and to say no hard feelings. Apparently once they were found by the girl's caregiver she was dragged away and he was blamed for her injures. Later a pair of the girl's clansmen hunted him down and gave him a serious beating."

Dog was shivering, he hadn't known why Naruto wore that orange jacket but after hearing it explained to the Hokage, he was filled with fury.

"This is bullshit!" he spat, "Sensei must be rolling in his grave after all this. The village he loved so much torturing his only son like this daily is unforgivable. He saved that girl and they reward him with a beating is unacceptable," he turned to Zanichi, "do you know which clan this girl is from?"

Zanichi cocked an eyebrow, '_so he is Hatake Kakashi, should have known after that raiton jutsu_

"No. Not like I would tell you if I did. He wears that jacket as a symbol for that girl showing that he has forgiven them. I am continuously impressed by my cousin's ability to forgive after so much. I agree with you Dog he is much smarter then people give him credit and he knows that the girl is not responsible for anything, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he had a little bit of a crush on her after she bandaged him up and bought that jacket. It was the most kindness he has been shown by a stranger in his young life and if you go and attack them now what message does that send? Mmhmm. Any way I understand were you are coming from, I was furious after he told me about his life at Ichiraku's but after hearing about her and seen the way you two have looked out for him I know I was right about this village. Beside I don't think that Namikaze would want his last student killing any members of his village no matter how much they deserved it, huh Hatake."

This time is was the Hokage's turn to look shocked at Zanichi's ability to sniff out their secrets. Kakashi took off is mask, it no longer serving any real purpose, and looks at the samurai.

"How do you keep doing that? That is the third time tonight." Asked Kakashi, Zanichi just shook his head and chuckled.

"I am the Vice-Captain of the Second Division. It's unwise to let a counterintelligence specialist anywhere near your secrets."

The Hokage was now gaping like a fish as he stared at the young man no older then his youngest son. Then Weasel spoke up his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What is the second division exactly you said that back at the ramen stand too?"

"It is the closed thing you will find to the Anbu in the Land of Iron."

Weasel just cocked his head to the side not satisfied with that answer, Zanichi sighed and continued.

"Basically it started out as a group of samurai who had a great deal of skill in tracking and scouting, but later as they scouted they caught enemy samurai or shinobi that were doing the same thing or setting up ambushes and they were put in charge of holding and interrogating them, becoming the jailors and interrogators of enemy combatants much like your T&I division. Much later after the Second Shinobi World War a few survivors from Uzushio made it to the Land of Iron asking for refuge. The Shogun at the time took pity on us and let us stay, including my mother and her jonin sensei. There were also a few others with ninja training mostly of genin rank that were put in charge of guiding civilians out of the village."

Zanichi paused to let the little history lesson sink in, until he continued.

"To repay the debt they felt to the shogun they swore fealty to him and tried to serve with the other samurai, but where shunned, but the captain of the second division at the time saw the use of the shinobi and asked them to work with him in expanding the second division's skill set into espionage and counterintelligence. My mother's sensei took the roll as that subdivisions leader and later rose to the rank of vice-captain. It has been the role of the vice-captain to be the leader of that subdivision ever since due to the fact that it quickly proved to be an invaluable asset during the Third Shinobi World War. With shinobi trying to use our lands as a short cut to enemy lines. We needed away to know if certain shinobi villages planned to cross our borders. My mother later rose to the same position during the Third Shinobi World War, when her squad stopped a regiment of Iwa shinobi from crossing our border and maintaining our neutrality. I believe they were reinforcements for some force near your border, some bridge I think. Iwa was furious but after we proved that they had knowing planned to cross without our permission and ignored our orders to leave. Thanks to evidence presented by the second division's newest vice-captain they could do nothing but beg our forgiveness and swear it wouldn't happen again. I took the place of my mother as the vice-captain about two years ago when she retired early to train the younger members of the clan and anyone else that wants to be a member of the second division. It has become standard practice for those of the Uzumaki clan to join that or the medical division as our skills in sealing and medical jutsu has proven to be invaluable."

The three shinobi stood in awe of Zanichi's story. Kakashi in particular seemed to be the most effected. Zanichi just sat in his chair and waited for the questions to start flowing like he knew they would. He was surprised when Weasel was the first to speak and by his question.

"How did you get the promotion? I mean it couldn't have been because of your mother, you must have earned?"

"Well it's a little of both. After the break out of the civil war in the Land of Water, a group of kekkei genkai users fled to the Land of Iron much like my clan did and I lead my squad to meet and escort them to safety. We later were ambushed by Kiri hunter-nin and had to fight them off. I ordered my squad to get the refugees to safety and I remained behind to guard their retreat. I fought off most of the hunter-nin but was attacked by a Kiri ninja that looked like he was born from a shark. He was an excellent swordsman and managed to give me this scar before I pulled out my trunk card and forced him to flee. I then made my way back to my squad safely at our border base. The Yuki clan matriarch was among them and thanked me by healing my wounds with suiton style medical jutsu that with my Uzumaki blood healed my chest up in a matter of days instead of months given the size of the wound. I was later recognized by the Shogun Mifune-sama. When my mother announced her retirement and the division captain put my name forward as her replacement many of the other traditional clans argued against my promotion but after testimony from the Yuki clan and my own squad Mifune-sama agreed with my captain and approved my promotion. His reasoning being that the child of Uzumaki Uryuu the Crimson Wolf would have the skill to fill the position and after I fought off a dozen hunter-nin and Kisame Hoshigaki, who I later learned was the ninja who cut me, and taking care of the quiet interrogation of the refuges into the second division in one capacity or another proved to him that he was right. So like I said a little of both. Which leads me to why I am here as the vice-captain and the head of the counterintelligence branch I was sent to meet with you to discuss the militancy portions of the alliance Mifune-sama asked for and negotiate with you for the betterment of our to lands' security. I know the true state of your military Hokage as well as the state of our own. So it was logical for me to come."

The two younger men look over at Zanichi, a man their age but on a completely different level. The Hokage stared at the samurai and thought to himself _'this young man is no older then Asuma and yet is of equal or just below my strongest student and has a mind that would give Shikaku a run for his money. We need this man to be our ally._ The Hokage shifted in his seat.

"I received Mifune-san's letter and read it about three times and no where does it explain why he wants this allegiance now after years of neutrality by the Land of Iron. It would be a sign to the other nations that you are going to be stepping out and having a bigger hand in the world." He asking for an explanation.

"Yes well after my battle with the Kiri shinobi rumors of an Uzumaki in the Land of iron started to spread as I don't wear a helmet my features were on display for all to see. My captain and Mifune-sama are worried that if the truth that the Uzumaki clan is still alive and growing strong once again where to be discovered we will be on the receiving end of an all out invasion just like the Land of Whirlpools and are seeking ways to strengthen our military force. I suggested that we form an alliance with Konoha and the Land of Fire. Mifune-sama was worried that an alliance would send just that kind of message put after I told him about how you all marched out to avenge Uzushio which had been a close ally at the time he changed his mind, loyalty is a big deal to him and what you did in the name of our memory moved him greatly. The message asking for an audience with you was send shortly after. When we received your reply I was sent immediately, I made good time and arrived a day early and decided to visit Lady Mito and Kushina's graves but instead ran into their living legacy in more ways then one."

Zanichi drops hints about the Kyuubi with a disapproving tone, but the Hokage was to busy thinking about the possibilities of an alliance with the samurai of the Land of Iron. The Hokage had known Mifune for a long time and had known Mifune's father and know both to be proud, strong, and loyal man set deeply in their sense of right and wrong but as a leader one could not think of the wellbeing of only one clan, a problem he himself was facing, and one nagging thought kept popping up in his mind._ 'If the traditional samurai clans were against letting someone of shinobi decadence rise to a high rank then how will they work with actual shinobi and how will the chain of command work. This could cause major problems in the long run and leave us weakened in a time of need._ His Anbu on the other and had different thoughts completely. Both had seen the power that Zanichi wielded and both know that if this man was only the second in command in his division then the captain must be a true monster and then all the others that they lead although would be weaker but still they would make strong allies. The Hokage was the first to speak though raising his doubts for Zanichi to answer.

"So Mifune-san truly wants to end three generations of neutrality, just for the Uzumaki clan, just one clan, I find that hard to believe. As a leader one can not make such actions with out consulting his advisers."

Zanichi nodded his head in agreement.

"You are worried about the other samurai clans. Well you don't have to be before he sent you that letter he called all his military and civilian leadership for a war council. Many where anxious about why the meeting was called. Once all parties where gathered Mifune-sama started in about the call by the younger generation, my generation, to end the isolationism that we had wrapped ourselves in like a child does a blanket when scared at night. He spoke about the fall of Uzushio and how it had been an unjust and unprovoked atrocity, and it's repeating in the land of Water. He then spoke about what my squad had done, about the rumors of the Uzumaki in the Land of Iron and that it is only a matter of time until the truth that it is not just one Uzumaki but the clan itself thriving and growing strong once again. He then spoke about is intentions to end the isolation with an alliance with Konoha and the Land of Fire who have proven time and again that you will honor our wishes to stay out of shinobi matters until now. He told them about what you did in our memory and that had calms any doubts he had about an alliance. When he was finished the council erupted into chaos and quickly split between those in favor and those against. Surprisingly there were far more samurai clans in favor of the alliance then we had expected. Finally after an hour of back and forth the head of the Kenpachi clan and the captain of the eleventh division, which is made up of traditional samurai and front line troops and have been the rivals of the second division since their inception stepped forward and to everyone's surprise embraced me as a brother then turned to the assembly and spoke out in defense of our plan supporting it as the correct course of action. This is man, mind you, had spoken out loudest against me become a vice-captain. Like it was his mission in life and for the most part finds anything ninja distasteful to put it mildly, but what he did and said moved the whole assembly and lead to a unanimous vote in favor of the alliance. You have nothing to fear from the traditional clans causing any problems, they back this plan completely. Once committed only and act of kami can change a samurai's mind, though I can't promise anything when alcohol is involved." He chuckled.

The two Anbu were unfamiliar with the state of samurai politics so didn't understand the gravity of what Zanichi had just said, but the Hokage did and the look on his face told them all they needed to know, the impossible had happened. The Hokage just stared at Zanichi completely stunned by what he had just heard, a look of shock stuck on his face. He had met the Kenpachi clan head when he had taken Minato to meet Mifune when he was chosen to be his successor. That man hated shinobi with a passion, to hear that he had not only agreed to an alliance with a shinobi village but had basically pushed the vote though was mind boggling. The Hokage asks out of pure shock.

"What did he say to move the whole of the Land of Iron?"

Zanichi nodded understanding the Hokage's reaction, even he had been surprised. So mush so that he almost attacked the man when he embraced him.

"He said and I quote, 'How can we call ourselves samurai and then forsake our brothers who defend our country by our sides. Throwing them out in to the snowy night to protect ourselves from their enemies, no, our enemies for any enemy of theirs is and is enemy of us all for they are part of us, proud samurai of the Land of Iron. I vote yea. Let those baby killing bastards came at us, we will feed them samurai steel.' The emotion and conviction in his speech moved everyone, all the samurai present took up the call and even the civilians were cheering. Afterwards he approach me and told me that although we had our differences in the past it was nothing personal he had only thought that I was too young for the responsibilities as a vice-captain, but he was pleasantly proven wrong. The spirals of iron, as he calls us, had proven ourselves in his and his clan's book and was proud to call me a brother."

The Hokage, if it was possible looked even more in shock, so much so that his Anbu were worried for his heath, but the thoughts in his head were racing so quickly that he didn't know where to start.

"Hokage-sama are you alright?" asked a worried Weasel, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Zanichi-dono what," the Hokage dry swallows, "what are the terms of the alliance. I have a few things I would like to add but I want to hear what you want first."

Zanichi smiles hearing the new level of respect that the Hokage addresses him with, he take out a scroll and places it on the Hokage's desk for review.

"That is the treaty in its entirety, but the important parts as we are concerned is the terms of military support. Which basically after all the legal mumbo jumbo, states that you will answer any call to arms from the Shogun of the Land of Iron, Mifune-sama, and we will do the same if you the Hokage call upon us, the movement of our troops though the Land of Fire's borders will go unchallenged and your shinobi will receive the same treatment in the Land of Iron, though I suggest that you don't expect to be welcome with open arms at the beginning the people of iron are a slow group to change and after three generations of isolation it will take time for them to get use to outsiders in our land on a normal basis and not under guard. Third the fair trade of information of a military nature to insure both of our countries safety. As well as a few trade agreements that the merchant guilds wanted added, but I am sure that your shinobi will enjoy the metal work of the Land of Iron it the best hands down since Uzushio fell and one of the civilians my mother led to safety was the Uzumaki clan's master weapons craftsman and she took on a few apprentices in the Land of Iron passing the arts and I am sure you personally should know of the craftsmanship of Uzushio as we did make your predecessors armors and weapons after all."

The Hokage looked over the scroll as Zanichi spoke and saw that what he said was true. Lots of legal mumbo jumbo that the politicians could argue over but the terms for the military were just as he described and the Hokage approved but he didn't let Zanichi know that. He thought about it all for a few minutes as the samurai waited to hear his terms.

"These terms are most generous and I find them very agreeable to say the least I would like to add that a garrison of samurai be house in the village to assist in its defense if the need should arise."

"That could be arrange, I think, but a few squads of your shinobi will have to do the same, if that isn't a problem"

"No it wouldn't, also I would like to ask for a few things off the record from you personally if that would be ok, you can always decline of course it will not affect my decision about the treaty," Zanichi nodded," First you will stay in the village in the first few years of this alliance in charge of the samurai garrisoned here, and that you will train Naruto as well."

"I wouldn't mind staying to do such and if this is an attempt to stop me from taking Naruto to the Land of Iron then good luck. If Naruto asks me to do so I will, but for the time being I will train him in the village."

The Hokage sighs in defeat, he had tried hopefully Naruto still loves the village enough to stay.

"Ok I understand, also the second thing is something difficult for me to admit but I would like for you to try and stop the coup that is being planned by the Uchicha clan."

Now it was Zanichi's turn to be surprised, and he wasn't the only one at that. Kakashi looked over at Weasel is shock. While Weasel looked at the Hokage with what would be a surprised look if he wasn't wearing a mask. Zanichi looked over at Weasel.

"I'm guessing you're a member of the Uchicha with the red eyes you showed off to scare those drunken ninja. I thought you might be but you could have easily been part of the Yuuhi clan but now I know for sure. The question now is where do you stand? With us or do I kill you now and then end this before it starts by ending the Uchicha altogether."

Zanichi's tone is icy as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword ready to draw; he would and could do it if necessary to. He disliked such action but as a samurai loyalty to your home and country were a big part of who he was and anyone that would betray that trust was someone he would kill without mercy. The Hokage saw this and was taken aback their treaty was not finalized and for all intents and purposes they were not allies yet, but that didn't stop Zanichi from acting like they were and he had such a bad first impression of the village with Naruto. Weasel took off his mask and looked at Zanichi.

"If I was ever to betray the village I would ask you to end me as well. My loyalty is with the village, but that doesn't mean I don't want to save my clan. I told the Hokage about my father and the clan elders' plans because I wanted to find a peaceful stop to it first and have been working as a double agent against my clan to stall for time in the hopes that Hokage-sama could find a way to end this without any violence or I guess you having to carry out that threat now. I'm sorry Kakashi that I didn't tell you but Shisui and I wanted to stop this from happening with the least amount of people finding out. My name is Uchicha Itachi, clan heir and the son of Uchicha Fugaku the current clan head, and if you stop my clan I would be eternally grateful."

Itachi gets on his hands and knees begging Zanichi to accept the Hokage's request.

"Please I beg you help me stop my father and the others I know this might sound like a lot but they are not bad many are just frightened of the changes in the village and the way the world treats those with kekkei genkai now. Many clans are being killed off in all but the major shinobi villages and even in Kiri they are now too. Please help me before it comes to violence. I do not want my clan to be the cause of a civil war in the village which would most likely lead to a fourth nin war."

Zanichi looks at the young man and then at the Hokage.

"I will try my best and if I can't stop them peacefully I and my samurai that will be stationed in the village will deal with them. The helmets that are part of the standard battle armor have tinted glass to protect us from the Sharingan, other dojutsu and genjutsu that relies on eye contact; we will be able to take them quickly. Stand Itachi, I will help in any way I can and if it comes to violence then you, the young ones and any that prove themselves against this foolishness will be spared this I swear even if I have to move you all to the Uzumaki estates in the Land of Iron to do so."

Itachi looks up at Zanichi, tears flowing from his eyes. The emotional stress from the whole ordeal taking its toll on him hope returning to his eyes, but Kakashi on the other hand it angry and wants and answer to why.

"Itachi why is your father doing this?! Your clan his loved above all other by the villagers second only to the Senju. Where did this come from?"

As Itachi stood he looked over at one of his two closest friends and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto isn't the only one to be treated badly after the kyuubi's attack. My clan has been slowly pushed into our compound because of the mistrust of the villagers and the other shinobi. Many remember Uchicha Madara could control the beast and blame us for its attack. My father worries about the safety of the clan because of it and the less noble of the clan are angry that the villagers are ignoring us now and 'second to the Senju' has always been a sore issue with some. It's all just reaching ahead."

Kakashi sighed; he understood where Itachi was coming from. After the kyuubi's attack even he had noticed that the Uchicha were being treated differently but he had no idea it had gotten that bad.

"Also Hokage-sama Danzo approach me with an offer that if I eliminate my clan he will spare my little brother."

The Hokage scowled.

"Let me deal with him ok. So Zanichi-dono do you agree to my requests?" Zanichi nods,

"Good, when do you want to tell the village council about this new alliance?"

"In two days if that is ok. I am tired from my journey here and would like to rest and clean up before meet with your council. Also I would like to borrow a messenger hawk to send word to Mifune-sama and my captain that they can expect your support and can send the ambassador to the capital to start the formal negotiations with the Fire Daimyo."

"That sounds like a good idea. I will send a hawker over to the inn you are staying at in the morning with one of our fastest hawks."

"Thank you, but I am staying at the Uzumaki temple here in the village. I hope isn't a problem and I will like to start making it habitual again. It would be a good place to garrison the samurai that will be here anyway."

"By all means if you need any help let me know. I apologize for its state it was damaged during the Kyuubi's attack and never repaired."

Zanichi waves his hand.

"It is no matter it will give me something to pass the time and a chance to get to know Naruto better. I 'm sure he would like to help and I can start his physical training that way. Also Itachi if you could drop by I would like to talk to you further."

Itachi nods, as Zanichi stands and holds his hand out to the Hokage, who takes it, they shake and Zanichi walks over to Naruto, picking him up. The Hokage walks him out.

"I want to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi, he has a right and a need to know for his safety and mine if I am to train him."

The Hokage hesitates but after a moments nods.

"Your right I tried to hide it from him and it has bought nothing but pain to him. Maybe it is time to try a different way, I have failed him for to long."

"Also, although it is completely up to you I would like Kakashi and Itachi to be moved in to the normal jonin forces and serve as a go between for the samurai and ninja in the coming days. Also I would like to relieve who they are to Naruto so he doesn't lose the closest thing to friends he has in the village."

"I will think about."

"Thank you, good night."

"No, thank you. You have helped me far more then I have helped you."

Zanichi simple nods and starts walking to the Uzumaki temple with Naruto.


	3. Book One: Iron Spiral ch3

Hi folks chapter 3 for you. Thanks for all the reviews keep'um coming

Torat out

* * *

Naruto wakes up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He looks around not sure where he is or how he got there. After a few minutes he remembers the night before and falling asleep in the arms of his new relative. He gets up and notices that there is a large leather coat covering him. Upon closer inspection he notices that it is Zanichi's. He balls up the coat and stands up. Walking over to the doorway that unlike his first thought it wasn't open but the door was missing completely. He walks out into the courtyard and surveys the state of the gardens. To say that they were overgrown was an understatement of the year. The shrubs were completely wild, grass had overgrown everywhere and everything was covered in vine. Not many people know that Naruto has a small flower box outside is window in his apartment and that gardening had grown into a past time. He had found that he liked it after cultivating a vegetable garden hidden in the forest to make getting produce easier. He walked through the courtyard and exploring the wild garden and notices the obvious states of neglect the buildings around him had fallen in.

Naruto wondered why a samurai of his cousin's status would be in such a dump, until he turned the corner of a crushed building and saw a large temple with a spiral burned perfectly into the hardened oak doors. For some reason Naruto felt drawn to the temple the second he laid eyes on it. Slowly he walked up to the door and tentatively places his hand on it. After a moment he pushes on the door and is surprised by how easy it was to open, it was very large after all. The hinges don't even squeak, despite the decay of the other buildings this one had withstood the touch of time. Naruto enters the temple finding Zanichi sitting in the center of the room in front of a simple shrine with incents burning in a bowl of sand. He walks up and sits next to his cousin silently; there was a feeling of peace that even Naruto's hyperactivity was calmed by. Without opening his eyes Zanichi knew that Naruto was next to him, the seals on the door wouldn't let anyone but an Uzumaki into the sanctuary. The two sit in silence for several minutes until Zanichi spoke.

"Did you sleep well? I tried to find a room that still at tatami mats but most of them were rotten." Naruto nodded not wanting to disturb the peace that was coursing through him at the moment.

"I see that this is your first time here. I am not surprised much was kept from you. Though I am a little surprised at how long you slept its already noon." Naruto lessoned in silence as Zanichi talked the unfamiliar feeling of serenity had filled him and didn't want it to stop. Zanichi looked at his cousin and smiled the look of calm and peace was engraved on his face, not the mask he had on last night when the two met.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you will have to respond at some point, don't worry the feel will not stop until you leave the shrine. " Naruto looks up at him.

"I hope so I really like this. I haven't felt like this in," he pauses, "ever I think it's been too long. Running from mobs, the glares from people I don't even know and the beatings all the time." He tears start running down his face, he looks up at his cousin and asks, "Is this what it feels like to be happy?"

Zanichi is completely taken aback not expect Naruto to ask something of such magnitude. He watches Naruto and sees that he really wants an answer.

"Naruto how you feel when you are happy is different for everyone. I could tell you what happy fells like for you because it's different for me. This feeling that you feel right now it the construct of the seals that are in place in the shrine. They are designed to install a feeling of peace and calming in the Uzumaki that come here to pray and meditate. I' m so sorry that this is the first time you have left at peace and I promise to do everything I can to ensure that you can feel this way outside of the shrine in your everyday life." He takes a breath, "Naruto there are several things you and I have to discuss. As you know from last night I am a high ranking samurai in the Land of Iron and that I am here in Konoha on a mission. That mission was to negotiate with the Hokage the terms of an alliance between our two countries." Zanichi stopped to let Naruto grasp what he was talking about. "Now the Hokage asked me to stay in the village and lead the samurai that will be garrisoned in the village when the treaty is finalized. He also asked me, as a fellow Uzumaki to train you and teach you what it means to be an Uzumaki. As is your birthright, if you are willing I will start teaching you today. So Naruto do wish to know about your mother and her clan?"

Naruto sat in silence in shock, _'so everything I remember from last night wasn't a dream, I have a clan and Zanichi is my cousin, but know he is asking me if I want to learn about them.´_ He watched the smoke rise from the incents in front of him.

"Yes I want to know about my family. What were they like? Why am I alone? And why didn't Hokage-jiji tell me?"

"Well the first two will be easy to explain but the third one will be a little harder. I think the Hokage didn't want you to know because he thought not know would have been easier. I know that is not a good answer and that is something the two of you will have to work out later. As who your clan is and why you are alone I can explain." He paused to gather his thought, "The Uzumaki clan is one of the oldest and strongest of the shinobi clans in existence. We can trace our line back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths. We are masters of fuinjutsu, the art of sealing and of many other shinobi arts. I personally am not a master in the terms of our clan but compared to those not of our clan I would be considered a master, I have much still to learn in the art that our people have progressed to levels not though humanly possible. Sealing is in our blood, after generations of study and practice on both objects such as scrolls, and on ourselves we have developed an almost symbiotic connection to it. We can instinctively understand what simple seals can do without any teaching or experience. Also in using them on ourselves for generations to increase our chakra, vitality and recovery rate we started to develop the effects without the seals in place. To help you understand you," he pulls a small knife from the small of his back and cuts himself on the palm of his hand; the small cut starts to heal almost instantly. "As you can see I healed very quickly that is the effect in which I spoke of. All Uzumaki have these abilities as they are an artificial kekkei genkai. With training you will be able to use complex seals and make them with ease, by the time you are old enough to attend the ninja academy you will be able to seal almost anything you want. As for why you are alone I asked the Hokage what happened to your mother and he told me the she was killed when the Kyuubi attacked the village shortly after giving birth to you. He didn't say but I would guess that your father died that same night it is fairly common for your generation here in this village."

Naruto was in awe after hearing what his clan was capable of, but he wanted to know what happened to them all.

"So how did my mother end up in Konoha if our clan is from the Land of Iron?"

"We are not from the Land of Iron originally, but from the Land of Whirlpools to the south east. Our ability with seals was so feared by some that they started the Second Shinobi World War to kill us all off. My mother, your aunt, with the help of her jonin sensei and some other low ranked shinobi, mostly genin and chunin, snuck about a dozen civilians out of the village that we called home Uzushiogakure no Sato. My mother and the others with her made their way to the Land of Iron. The then shogun of the Land of Iron welcomed my mother and her company with welcome arms. We are been members of Land of Iron ever since. My mother told me that your mother was sent to Konoha to take care of Lady Mito the wife of the Shodaime in her old age. We never made contact out of the fear of discovery and that we would bring our enemies to our new friends, but that is no longer the case. "

Not sure what to say Naruto sat in silence, he tried to bring his hand together but Zanichi's coat was in the way, reminding Naruto that was carrying it. He hands it to Zanichi, who takes it and unrolls it to hang it on the wall. Naruto watched and stared at the spiral on the back.

"Why is that spiral on the back of your coat if you just now are making an alliance with the village?"

"That is because it is in fact the Uzumaki clan emblem. When Konoha was first founded our clan acted as moderators for the Senju and Uchicha clans and helped them with the forming of the village. The truth is that although we were a minor village as we were made up of a single clan Uzushio was in fact he first shinobi village before Konoha and the Shodaime wanted our help in how the village would be formed. As thanks our clan emblem was made part of the standard uniform to show thanks."

"I see." Naruto wasn't sure if he was ok with that. Here he was a member of the clan that helped to make Konoha and not only did no one know the truth but he was out right hated by the general populace. For reasons he didn't understand. Zanichi could see the thoughts that played their way through the boy's mind. _'Mmhmm should I try to talk to him about the villagers, I would have to explain to him the Kyuubi and the Hokage hasn't given me permission to do so, not like l really care the man might have been the Shinobi no Kami once but that was a long time ago and I have my own tricks I can pull if he want to be violent._ Zanichi thought to himself, conflicted as what to do. On one hand he had what he thought would be best for his little cousin and what was best for his mission. He had a responsibility to make sure that this treaty was a success it was because of him the Land of Iron was under threat now and it had also been his idea in the first place. As the two of them sat in the shrine quietly focused on their own thoughts, their stomachs had thoughts of their own and both growled loudly causing both Uzumaki to look at each other embarrassed then after a second they both laugh lightening the mood that had fallen over them.

"I don't have anything to eat here yet. What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked Naruto.

"We could go to my apartment and eat. I have some food there and it shouldn't take too long to prepare."

"Ok sounds like a plan, and I have been curios about where it is you live. You said it is the red light district but that only perks my curiosity." He says as he stands up.

"You are very nosy you know that?" Naruto responds in a light tone as he too stands up.

"I'm not nosy, just inquisitive its and Uzumaki thing. I am sure you yourself have found yourself just wondering about anything and everything at once. Its part of why we are so good with seals, we have minds that hunger for knowledge, and it leads to some nasty headaches."

Naruto nods his agreement and starts walking to the door, followed by Zanichi.

"So that's why I get those headaches every so often. I have an herbal treatment for it if you want any. One of the girls near my apartment taught it to me."

"Thank you, we have an herbal tea that works but I didn't bring any with me when I left."

The two left the shrine and as Zanichi had told Naruto the feeling of peace slow faded away and was instead replace with a feeling of contentment. Naruto looked up at his cousin about to ask the question but as he did realized that this feeling from talking with Zanichi and learn about his clan. Naruto led his cousin through the village and to his apartment. They crossed the paths of many more shinobi then normal.

"Naruto are there normally this many shinobi in the village?"

"I never really paid any mind to the shinobi. Most leave me alone and the only ones that bother me are pretty weak. I think that once I get to the academy I would be able to beat them, but until then I am still at their mercy."

"Naruto I know that you are a capable hunter and that you are the one that has been watching over the red light district, it's not too hard for me to figure out after all. What I don't understand is why do you put up with their treatment. You can leave, you can fight back, but you don't why not?"

"I don't like the villagers but I respect the hokages and the other shinobi of the village. I want to be like the Yondaime and protect to the village. I didn't have much a reason before but this was the place that took care of my mother so I might as well take care of it. Once I prove that I am strong and earn their respect things will change. Not everyone in the village is a total asshole after all."

Zanichi smiled impressed by his cousin's wisdom once again. Then his smiled turned evil as he start to tease him.

"Not all bad, you mean like the raven haired girl with the lavender eyes that got you that orange kunai magnet for you? Mmm."

Naruto started to blush at the mention of the girl that he had saved.

"You're going to keep teasing me about that aren't you?"

"Until the day you die little cousin. I will do it on your first date and then again at your wedding and every other chance I get." Zanichi said with an evil grin.

"Great," sighed Naruto.

"That's what older cousins are for."

The two are watched by the shinobi of the village. They all had heard about the samurai that faced down a mob the night before to protect the kitsune gaki. Many had gone to the street outside Ichiraku's and saw firsthand the gash that ran the length of the street. It was an impressive feat to say the least and for it to have been caused by a samurai was surprising for most of the ninja. Some of the older generations know of the talent of the samurai from the Land of Iron and that they were not someone you fought without some serious resolve, the inhabitants of the Sanró Mountains were not to be trifled with. Then the biggest news came out later that day, that the samurai in question was in fact a descendent of the a survivor of Uzushio and had claimed the kitsune gaki as his younger cousin.

Meaning that a true Uzumaki still lived in the village and whose clan was still alive and well hidden out in the world. Some of the parents of the other children Naruto's age heard the news and quietly talk was spreading amongst them that Naruto was in fact their classmate Kushina's son. Some, particularly a pair of women who were the old teammates of Kushina, felt great shame not knowing about the boy and not taking care of him in the memory of their lost friend. They all had known that she was pregnant but had though the child had been lost during the Kyuubi's attack like his mother. None of them know who the father was Kushina would never say when asked. The two Uzumaki continued until the reached the border of the red light district when they were set upon by the working girls. Naruto was for the most part ignored but Zanichi on the other hand was having a hard time keeping them at bay. They slowly made their way towards Naruto's apartment when a loud yell quieted all the girls around them.

"All of you leave that man alone if anyone gets him it's me."

The girls all looked over at the source of the noise, after seeing how wit was they all started to leave grumbling about 'loud mouth stealing a good night'. After the girls departed Zanichi was able to see who it was that had yelled out, and what he saw caused the powerful samurai to dry gulp audibly. Standing in front of him a beautiful woman that looked about his age about 5'6" and curves to die for with purple hair styled in a spiky fan, hazel eyes and a Konoha hitai-ate tied to her forehead with a happy smirk on her face. She had on a tan trench coat that was open in the front relieving the she wore nothing but a full body metal mesh and a dark orange mini-skirt that didn't do much to cover her. Her legs were adored with steel shin guards cover her sandals as well. Naruto looks up at his cousin and see the look on his face and smiles evilly.

"Anko-onee how are you today?" he asked

Zanichi looks at Naruto and shakes his head no, but Naruto smiles and nods yes, _'time for some payback.'_ He thought to himself. Zanichi watches his cousin, _'damn I shouldn't tease Naruto so much anymore.'_ The woman walks up to them and kneels in front of Naruto, shown off her cleavage to Zanichi with a smile.

"How am I? I should be asking you they same thing after last night. Though it looks like you are fine, if I didn't know any better I would say your better then fine what happened" as she stood up she teases Zanichi with her coat.

"Well Zanichi-nii saved me and took me to the Uzumaki shrine it is really nice there. I am taking him back to my apartment for dinner if you want to come along I can tell you more over some food."

She looked Zanichi up and down and smiled.

"I would like that Naruto but it would be impolite for me to just join you, you spending time getting to know your new relative if what I have heard on the street is to be believed."

Zanichi looked at Anko, _'damn you kid you take me here and then put this beauty in front of me like this and invite her to dinner, you are so going to pay.'_ Zanichi shakes his head.

"No its fine you obviously know Naruto very well and from what I can gather from my little time here is that anyone that it is good to Naruto is a person worth getting to know. It would be pleasure to have you with us. You can tell me all of Naruto's embarrassing little secrets. I have six years of teasing to catch up on."

Naruto hadn't thought about that and started to panicked a little. Knowing Anko she would love nothing more to have a new partner in making his life an embarrassing mess. Even though he was young Naruto wasn't stupid, it took him a few weeks but he learned what was special about this area of the village and what the girls here did for work, and although Anko wasn't a working girl she spent a lot of time here and she loved to spend her time in between missions messing with Naruto. Anko was a little surprised she was expecting him to treat her like every other man in the village did. Not many know that Anko's mother had been a geisha and had worked here in Konoha's red light district. Her mother had pushed her hard so she could escape the life she had lead and supported her during her early years at the academy until she died.

"I would love to fill you in, your right six years is a lot of time to catch up on. I would love to help you and I need to thank you for helping the little gaki last night."

She said as she took his arm, Zanichi to his credit wasn't even fazed by her forward actions and shameless tone, as he went to adjusted his sword so it would still be in reach with her next to him. He was surprised when he found it already in the perfect place for him to draw it if needed. He looked at her and she smiled back, he returned her smile and started to following Naruto again as he had already started walking again, muttering about snakes and needing another belt. Now that Anko was with them the made much better time and arrives at Naruto's apartment quickly. Naruto unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights. Followed by Zanichi and Anko, Anko having been in the apartment before just strolled in and kicked off her sandals next to Naruto's. Zanichi unclasped his boots and followed the two of them in but stopped in his tracks after he was passed to entryway. He stared at the half dozen pelts that were arranged in the small living room. All of which were from dangerous predatory animals that many considered more like monsters then animals. The largest on the floor as a rug, he studied them and started to identify each one at a time. The last one though blow is mind.

"Naruto is that a Lightning Liger?"

He asked pointing at the largest pelt on the floor, which was white with black zigzagging stripes that resembled lightening. Naruto poked his head out of the kitchen were he was making a quick dinner for the three of them with the help of Anko.

"Uh I think that it is what Dog-nii called it. It was trying to steal the deer I had caught in one of my traps. He told me they are really rare in this part or the continent and that if I sold it I would be rich enough to buy a house, but I like to keep the pelts of the kills that almost killed me in the process. The one on floor of my room was a huge bear that tried to eat me, it's even bigger then that one but it isn't at cool looking so I put it in there"

Zanichi just shook his head, Naruto was a complete mystery. Just the night before their was a little boy that needed protection but now here was a skilled hunter that could take down a liger even if it was a smaller one, Zanichi know that Kumogakure no Sato listed the lightening liger as a A-class predator and that anyone that killed one was hailed for their skill. He walked in the kitchen to see Anko and Naruto talking about yesterday and last night. Zanichi couldn't help but stare at Anko, who had taken her coat off was now nearly naked in her tight wire mesh suit in front of him. Zanichi noticed the ways her back muscles moved as she cut the vegetables that they would be eating the mesh just seamed to add to her every movement. He watched her work for several minutes until Naruto snapped him from his trance.

"Zanichi-nii can you help me set the table up, you can go back to staring at Anko-onee after that."

Zanichi looked at his cousin and saw his grin, _'you little shit you did that on purpose,'_ he thought as a blush formed on his face. He walked over to take the plates and utensils hiding his blush from Anko and smack Naruto on the back of his head. Anko for her part was happy to be standing with her back to Zanichi hiding her blush from him. Before she thought that he would make a good lay, after the brief from the Hokage that all the jonin had received about the proposed treaty but after hearing about how Zanichi saved Naruto from the boy and how he had taken care of him after that, then about what he had told Naruto earlier that afternoon, she had found herself thinking about him a little more seriously. _'Maybe I should take Nai-chan's advice,'_ she thought to herself. After about thirty minutes the roast was cooked and the three of them had sat down to eat. Zanichi waited for Anko to cut off a piece of the roast form him and notice that this whole time she had been using a kunai to cut everything. He chuckled to himself.

"Do you use a kunai to cut everything?" he asked in a light tone.

She looked over at him with a sly smile.

"Most of the time I do, they always find their way into my hands like magic. I find it easer to just use them they are sharp and if they can cut up a roast well enough they will cut an enemy. It's a good way to make sure they are still usable."

"I hope you wash them before you do you never know, would want to catch something."

"Well I haven't had to worry about that due to some things that had gone on in my life I am immune to most diseases and toxins."

"That must be convenient; I guess we will not have to worry about it then."

"Worry about what?" she asked curious.

"Well I have seen ninja how blood was poisonous. It would turn into a gas shortly after being spilled and if it got in your eyes or into your body you were screwed. I had seals on my body that protected me but one of the other samurai was not so lucky it was a painful death, to say the least. I had to put him out of his misery after we failed to stop the poison from getting to his heart."

The tone in which he said that make it apparent at that he was troubled by it. Anko and Naruto look at him. Naruto like anyone else would feel bad about after hearing that story, but Anko as a ninja knew that wasn't the end of it. There was telling the family of your fallen comrade and the guilt from being the one to kill them even if it was to stop the pain. She gave him a sympatric look that he noticed and gave her a small smile in return.

"That was a long time ago though and this roast smells great so let's eat."

They three of them dug in and enjoyed the food together. Where Zanichi answered questions from both Anko and Naruto and he asked some himself mostly fishing for embarrassing moments to hold over Naruto late. Much to the boy's displeasure and Ando just laughed at the two's antics. After a second helping of meat Anko asked Zanichi about the treaty.

"So the Hokage told the jonin already. I can't say I am surprised but I thought he would wait to tell you after I talked with the council tomorrow. You know why and the particles about it I assume."

She shook her head.

"That's why I ask. The Hokage just said that you wanted a treaty and that it would entail for us. Not as to why you wanted it."

"Well two years ago after the Kiri started the kekkei genkai purges, a group of refugees made a run for the Land of Iron and my team met them. We were attacked by Kiri hunter-nin and we fought them off, but then Kisame Hoshigaki showed up I was forced to fight him at my full strength which broke my helmet and showed my face to the Kiri ninja that were still alive. They escaped after I push Hoshigaki back. Ever since then we have been hearing more and more rumors about there being Uzumaki in the Land of Iron. We feared that an invasion like the one that destroyed Uzushio would be mounted against us and I pushed for an alliance with Konoha. After a lot of pestering my captain agreed to bring the proposal to Mifune-sama and he later asked me why I thought we needed the alliance. Mifune-sama found my reasoning to be sound and started making preparations for it. So that's why I am here and why Konoha will hopefully be in an alliance with us soon."

Naruto looked at his cousin; this was the first time he had heard why the planned alliance was happening. Anko was hoping that it meant that Zanichi would be in the village for a little longer she wanted to get to know the man, but also contemplated what an alliance with the Land Iron would mean.

"So this whole thing was our fault and plan?"

Zanichi nods.

"So are the samurai going to be in the village much, I don't want to sound like a downer but samurai and ninja have never really gotten along." She asked.

"Yes the Hokage requested it be added to the treaty, that a garrison of samurai be in the village. He then asked that be put in charge of them for the first few years of the alliance until everyone grow comfortable with one another. I told him that a group of your fellow ninja would have to do the same though I don't think that it will be that big a deal. My division will be making up the bulk of the force in the village and your shinobi will be working with my division mostly in the Land of Iron. We are very ninjaish in our own way and are more accepting of those from ninja back grounds. It's mostly made up of Uzumaki and refugees from Kiri nowadays anyway. What members that were from other clans have married in, finding Uzumaki women far more enjoyable to be around. In fact before us the idea of a female samurai was unheard of but with ninja there also kunoichi and as the samurai learned that being a relationship with a woman that understood the life on the battlefield relationships became less stressful and stronger. The Land of Iron is becoming very progressive since my mother broke the boundaries between men and women."

He said nonchalantly as he continued eating. The shinobi and the shinobi hopeful sat in silence looking at him. Naruto was beside himself that Zanichi would be training him in the village for the next few years. Even Anko was strangely happy after she learned that he would be in village for some time to come and she wasn't sure why. They had just met but she was almost overjoyed hearing that he would be in the village longer. They finished eating and started cleaning up; Zanichi offered to do the dishes, saying that growing up the cook didn't clean. Naruto who hated do the dishes took the offer and went into the living room to relax. Anko offered to help but he told her that he was alright by himself after which she insisted with her kunai finding its way into her hand again. Zanichi let her dry and put them away saying she know were they went better them him.

The two cleaned up together and got to talking about their careers, about what could complicate the alliance and all the little embarrassing moments Ando had on Naruto. She told him about one time a few months ago about a pair of busty girls thinking that Naruto, with his whiskers was the cutest and squeezed him in between their breasts as he turned blue, until she saved him from suffocating, hearing that he was in hysterics. He asked her for advice on the council; even if he was well verse in the village's military strength he was almost ignorant of the everyday coming and goings of the village.

He asked about the politic state of the village and asked if there was anything he should know before meeting with the village council the next day. Ando then make a sarcastic comment about what the elders would say after they learned that the Uzumaki were still alive, Zanichi looked at Anko and just started laughing as she did an impersonation of the Hokage telling the council and how quickly the civilian council would try to sell their daughters to get to the clan's wealth and power. He then replied jokingly, calling her Councilwoman Mitarashi, that the Uzumaki clan wouldn't be leaving the Land of Iron just for their daughters, they wanted their sons too, he said it with such a straight face that she erupted into laughter. After that the two joked back and forth until they finished all the dishes.

"Watch out for Shimura Danzó he will prove to be a major player in the way the council will vote. The civilian side normally votes with him. He has a small group of Anbu that are loyal only to him called the ROOT and you should watch your ass when dealing with him. He as been trying to steal he hat from Sarutobi-sama forever now, the other one to watch out for is the Uchiha clan head. Ever since the Kyuubi's attack Danzó and the other elders have suspected the Uchiha of the attack and have had the whole clan under surveillance using Danzó's ROOT making him very paranoid to a fault. The representative from the merchant guilds will be a problem as they like their little monopoly in the village, they will not like you bring in competition and if what I have heard about the iron work of your country is true you will be just that at least for the stores that sell to shinobi. Lastly is the current Anbu Commander Nara Shikaku. He is a man of great intelligence and if you try to lie to him you're screwed, he will find out and there is no way you will survive making him your enemy. And I wouldn't want that."

Zanichi cocks an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

Anko blushes lightly.

"I meant what I said if anyone gets you it would be me and I can't have you die first can I. You saved Naruto from that mob and you gave him a family and real hope again. I want to thank you personally for that. Naruto doesn't know this but he helped me by making me his Anko-onee. I was in a really bad place in my life and when he met me he called me out on it. He could see the loneliness I had been drowning in and gave me a place to belong. It helped me a lot and got me back to a place where I could function not only as a shinobi, but as a person, all be it a strange one, again and repair the relationship I once had with my best friend. Plus you have a nice ass."

She gave his butt a squeeze and kissed him. Zanichi blushed and so did she. They stood very still for several minutes both not knowing what to do. Zanichi was taken aback; he was not used to the frankness that Anko displayed. The women of his home land were far more reversed. He had to admit to himself that she was a beautiful woman but he wasn't sure what do the only relationship he had with the opposite sex had been a working one with the medics or with the women of his clan. Anko on the other hand was freaking out. This was not like her, she never was the one to be so emotional, by kami she was blushing like a school girl this was not how she acted and despite how she tried she couldn't stop. She would normal just take what she wanted and be done with it, she never got into any relationship with a man, but something about him caused her to act strangely. _'Why isn't he responding I just told him a want him I even kissed him for kami's sake,'_ she thought,_ 'wait a minute this guy is from a powerful clan and a high ranking military leader he probably already has a girl_.' The thought deflates her pretty quickly and the blush fades away.

"I guess you already have a girl don't you, and with all that samurai honor and loyalty thing you must find me a little disgusting don't you."

He shook his head no.

"I just wasn't expecting you to do that. The women I am used to are very reserved, little surprised is all. Oh and I like your ass too, plus some other things."

He reached down and kissed her on the lips and put his hand on her bottom and pulled her closer to him. Anko responded with a hunger and pushes her tongue into his mouth. He returns the treatment and soon the two of them are locked in a battle of tongues. They separate and breathe heavily; Zanichi kisses her lightly on the neck at the base of her ear causing the woman to shiver.

"It feels like your tongue is a foot long."

He says into her ear with a raspy voice which causes her to shiver again. She gives him a seductive grin and sticks her tongue out until it reaches just past her chin. He looks at her in stunned shock, she then feels his arousal against her thigh and giggles naughty. He takes her lips in his own again. Only to be disturbed by Naruto.

"Can the two of you please not make out in my kitchen? It's weird, having to listen to you panting and breathing heavy like that."

The two quickly separate themselves from one another, with bright blushes on their faces. They look at each other with a hungry expression on their faces. Anko winks at him and speaks first.

"Well it's getting late I better go. Good night Naruto thanks for letting me eat here tonight it was great, especially dessert."

Causing Zanichi's blush to darken and even Naruto to blush lightly. She kisses Zanichi on the lips and Naruto on the cheek as she leaves. Zanichi stares after her until Naruto speaks.

"Just go, I know you want to. You have the same look on your face a lot of the men who come to this part of the village do. I am sure she wants you too."

Zanichi looks at his cousin.

"What? I'm six not stupid I live in the red light district for kami's sake I know what sex is. Just go, we can talk later."

"Where does she live?"

"Knowing her, she is taking her time so you can catch up."

"Ok thanks I have to meet with the council tomorrow so we will talk tomorrow night at the shrine. We can start fixing up the temple and figure out where to start your training."

Naruto nodded smiling, as Zanichi was moving past him and out the door. Zanichi is hurrying and instead of taking the stairs he jumps over the railing and falls to the street below. He lands in front of the stairs that lead up to Naruto's apartment just as Anko steps off. He steps to her and takes her in his arms again and kisses her. They separate she asks, breathing hard.

"My place or yours?"

"Mine is under construction."

"Mine then let's go, this way."

She takes his hand and they start running as fast as a horny kunoichi and samurai could.


	4. Book One: Iron Spiral ch4

Howdy folks Torat here bring you my biggest chapter yet. haha i just couldn't stop writing, enjoy.

* * *

Zanichi wakes up and sees purple. A little confused he sits up and the hair covering him falls to the side and his vision clears. He looks around Anko's room. It was surprisingly feminine. The walls were painted a light blue with light purple snakes painted at random. The window curtains were a dark blue with red floral patterns. The dresser and bedside tables were a simple design with random odds and ends sitting atop them. Zanichi focuses at a T&I kit that was siting open on her dresser and sweat drops, curious if it had worked its way into their night together when he wasn't paying attention. He looks over to the woman whose bed he had shared, _'I could get used to this'_ he thought as he laid back down and put his arm around her middle. She shifts in her sleep, pushing herself into his chest with her back, _'I definitely could get used to this.'_ They lay together for another hour until Anko wakes up in Zanichi's arms, _'mmm I could get used to this, he is so warm it's like sleeping next to a heater,' _she thought to herself, almost purring as she rubs her back against him. She rolls over so they face each other much to Zanichi's pleasure feeling her breasts against his chest. He kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"Morning Hebihime, I hope you slept well."

Anko blushes at the pet name Zanichi has given her. After they had satisfied their desires for each other they had spent the rest of the night talking. Anko had told him about how the villagers would treat him if they found out about the two of them being together and wanted to keep it a secret if they pursued a relationship, which she was hesitate to do. Zanichi was shocked to learn that the villagers would treat not one but two of the people that he was growing to care about, and as she tried to convince him that a relationship with her was a bad idea Zanichi had proven to be just as stubborn as she was. Telling her that the one opinion of their relationship he cared about was hers and if the villagers didn't like him the feeling was mutual because he didn't like the villagers that much for the way they treated Naruto anyway. She had laughed after hearing that, and give into him, snuggling close and falling asleep in his arms.

"Morning lover boy," kissing him, "you know you should get ready you have a meeting with a bunch of old windbags in a few hours and you have to get to the other side of the village to get your things. Unless you are going in those dirty clothes and stinking of hot sex at that, you could use a shower. Does the temple have one?"

"It does not in fact have one you wouldn't mind if I borrow yours do you?"

"I don't if you promise to wash my back and you still need clothes even if you wash yours their not really fit for a meeting with the council if you want to be taken seriously.

"I have everything with me in storage seals in the scroll pouches on my belt and deal; even do your hair which looks good down like that by the way."

"You are quite the charmer you know that."

She says though giggles,_ 'this is so weird, no man has talked to me or made me feel this way before.'_

"I am a professional snake charmer in fact, if you didn't know the poisonous ones are my specialty and favorite."

She looks over at him with a questioning look and sees him holding her T&I kit with vials of venom with small chibi snake stickers on them. She sees his sly smile as he holds up a half empty vial with a boa on it with a blush across its face, causing her to have a mild panic attack.

"You used this on me didn't you?"

The look of shame and guilt crosses her face. She gulps fearing the worst, kicking herself for screwing up whatever this was before it even started, believing he would angrily break it off before it even started but is honest and nods in the affirmative.

"What does this one do?" he asks.

"Um that one ah induces rigidity in muscles that it is injected into, it harmless depending on what muscle groups it's injected in. Um for example in the area around the throat it makes it hard to breath and simulates suffocating, and umm let's say in the crouch area it um induces a um -"

"Raging hard-on."

He finishes for her, causing her to blush and hang her head so her hair hides her face.

"Yes"

"Does it work on women as well?"

Her head snaps up and sees the perverted look on his face. She realizes that he wasn't mad but was willing to play too. A part of her heart swells having not realized the thought of him leaving after only one night would have such an effect on her. Her face to goes a dark red from all sudden and new emotions see was feeling, he cocks his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Yes it does um it cause severe contractions of the um vaginal muscles."

She mumbles, Zanichi couldn't help himself but to tease her some more after seeing the look on her face.

"Severe contraction of what, I couldn't hear you."

Anko couldn't handle the teasing knowing he was playing with her as pay back but was feeling embarrassed and guilty after getting caught and having to tell him what the venom did and that she had used it on him without his permission.

"It makes my pussy insanely tight ok," she shouts, "happy now."

He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek and whispers in her ear.

"I will be after I use it on you tonight my naughty little hebi."

He turns and walks into the bathroom whistling as he goes, leaving her sitting on her bed with goose bumbles all over her body. '_Why am I blushing and stuttering like a little girl this isn't the first time I have used that on a man without his permission but now I am embarrassed and ashamed to have used it on him behind his back and now this man is going use me like a toy tonight, and I can't wait for him to do it, I'm Mitarashi Anko for kami's sake I am the one who plays with people not played with, but why am I so excited at the thought of him playing with me like a toy ahhh he makes me feel so weird is this what Nai-chan was talking about.'_

Zanichi calling her name snaps her back to reality.

"Anko are you coming or what I can't wash you if you're not in the shower with me."

She shakes her head and gets up and walks into the bathroom and sees him standing in the shower with the glass door open for her. She stands there and studies the man that her body and soul were craving, how the water ran down his muscular body and the massive scar that ran down from his face to his abdomen and across his chest to intersect with the vertical one forming a cross over his heart. The feeling of arousal heating her core again as she walks into the shower and presses herself against him and lightly runs her hand along his vertical scar and kissing where the two scars meet.

"I want to get dirty again first my shogun."

The seductive way she touches and says his pet name causes Zanichi to stiffen. He leans down and kisses her passionately.

"Your wish is my command Hebihime."

* * *

Zanichi walked through the village after leaving Anko's apartment dressed in a formal red and silver battle kimono with his clan emblem proudly on his back. With his offhand lazily sitting sticking out of the bottom of the V formed by the crossing cloth he looked like a bored high born lord then a seasoned veteran about to have a formal meeting with the village's council about a treaty that will change the power structure of the world. He was in a good mood after spending the night and morning with Anko he was refreshed and ready to go. Surprisingly she was a wealth of information on the council as she told him about each council member as he got dressed. She had watched him intently the entire time and finally he asked her what she was looking at she told him that if she had seen him dressed like that, like some kind of uptight noble instead of in his dirty travel armor and dusty long coat she had seen him in with Naruto, last night wouldn't have happened in a million years. Causing him to chuckle, as he remembered the conversation they had afterwards. Her reaction when he told her that she would have to wear something similar, if she was ever going to meet his parents, was priceless. She blushed and started stuttering out reasons that would never happen, which he in turn shot down one after another. Smiling to himself Zanichi arrives at the Hokage Tower and walks inside and walks up to the front desk.

"Good morning, Uzumaki Zanichi for a meeting with the Hokage and Village council."

"Yes the Hokage has been waiting for you. Please follow me Uzumaki-dono."

The secretary stands up and leads Zanichi through the tower. They ascend several floors then turn down a hall and stop outside a set of double door. Zanichi was not impressed with the level of security in the tower; he counted only a dozen or so Anbu on the way up and 4 in the room with him hidden. The secretary pokes her head into the council chamber, and then turns to him.

"The council is assembled and ready for you."

"Thank you very much."

He walks passed her and enters the council chambers, too see the council already seated and waiting. The table was a U shape with the Hokage at the apex the village elders to either side of him and the shinobi and civilian councilmembers sitting opposite of each other. He made eye contact with the Hokage as he stood to great Zanichi.

"Good morning Uzumaki-dono, you're right on time. Please let me introduce the members of Konoha's council. To my left and right are the village elders and my old teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koheru, from the right of Homura we have the shinobi half of our council. Starting with Akimichi Chóza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hyúga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and lastly Uchiha Fugaku, and to Koheru's left we have the civilian half of our council Ruchika Hatika the Head of Civilian Affairs, if you have a event in mind you can talk to her, Kataza Rochi our Financial Minster he can help you get the Uzumaki accounts back in order, Kutichi Renzo Head of Education if you are curious about the schooling Naruto will receive, Ichira Takamo our Merchant Guild Representative he can help you get the supplies for the Uzumaki temple, Haruno Mebeki, Shimura Danzó, and I believe have already met Ichiraku Teuchi are our three elected villager representatives. If you could be so kind to introduce yourself to the council I would be very appreciative."

"Of cause Hokage-dono, good morning I am Uzumaki Zanichi Vice-Captain of the Second Division of the Iron Guard of the Land of Iron. It is a great honor to meet you all this morning. Since all of you are already here I assume the Hokage as told you my reasons for my being here and shown you all the copy of the treaty agreement I left with him the other night."

After several nods around the room Zanichi know he was correct.

"Then why not get straight to the details shall we are there any questions I can answer for you that will placate any doubts you might be feeling for this alliance?"

The Hokage nods approving of how he dealt with the council, keeping things focused on the treaty, knowing full well that the petty councilmembers would want to waste time on silly formalities. After a minute the first to speak stood up.

"Good morning Uzumaki-dono, allow me to introduce myself I am Uchiha Fugaku clan head of the Uchiha clan and the chief of the Konoha Military Police and I would like to ask you about what happened two nights ago outside Councilman Ichiraku's ramen stand and also why you believe that we should ally ourselves with a group of hot tempered samurai who would cut the arms off helpless civilians. Frankly I should put you in chains for that act alone until the investigation is over."

The Hokage frowns this was not going well.

"Fugaku-san I don't think this is the proper place for this conversation."

"I beg to differ from what I have gathered this will represent a microcosm of what will happen in the village with samurai as an everyday occurrence and if having them as allies will be good for the village's security. "

"No it's alright I have to agree with Uchiha-san. As I myself am in his position in the Land of Iron I fully understand and I would be asking the same questions. Though to call it a microcosm might be a little much; I don't think one samurai will be facing over 200 villagers on his own like I did. I am sure you have seen testimony from the Anbu that responded as well as personal testimony from Councilman Ichiraku, I was dining at his restaurant with the young Uzumaki Naruto," He turns to face the Uchiha clan head, "who, after a blood test using seals that all Uzumaki from the Land of Iron carry on us so that if we come across anyone we believe to be a member of the clan we can make sure and to what family they belong to, and he has proven to be a true member of our clan as well as the son of Uzumaki Kushina my aunt, meaning **my little cousin."**

He snaps with anger causing the clan heads to flinch. All the members of the council take a sharp intake of breath after they heard confirmation that Naruto was a true Uzumaki and Kushina's son; both the Uchiha and Hyúga clan heads steal a look at each other. Their wives had sent them with orders to confirm the rumors that Naruto was indeed Kushina's son and both know that this wasn't going to end well for the Hokage. Fugaku frowns at the accusing tone in Zanichi's voice not liking what this would mean if the samurai had taken this oversight on his part personally and would retaliate in his cousin's name.

"My mother told me why my aunt was here in Konoha and yes the two have seen each other but that was many years ago and either have had much contact we didn't even know she had been pregnant. I know that my aunt was taken under the terms of the treaty with Uzushio to be the second jinchúriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune something my mother would very much like to kill you all for, she is not happy with me for suggesting this treaty, it's not a secret how people treat jinchúriki and she wants nothing to do with the Konoha. She blames you all for the death of her little sister, and she out right hates the village for the treatment she received growing up, treatment that I have seen to have been passed on to her son. If my mother had known that Kushina was pregnant I am sure you would have learned about us much sooner."

Zanichi leaves out that his mother most likely would have forced Kushina back to the Land of Iron for Naruto's birth to ensure nothing happened with the seal, which leads him to his next thought.

"You did however let my cousin suffer for six years of mistreatment for the only reason I can fathom being the cause of why the seal on his mother failed, releasing the bijuu something completely beyond his control."

The acidic tone causes the Hokage to wince remembering the talk they had only a night before. Danzó sees this and looks again at the young samurai and wonders if he can use the obvious anger at his cousin's treatment to his advantage.

"Which leads us back to the event in question doesn't it. Because a mob of over 200 villagers and shinobi attacked us due to that maltreatment, believing that they could kill my cousin without consequence so I showed them no mercy. My clan is the most precious thing to me and when anyone threats one of them they earn my full wrath. Under normal circumstances I would have killed the whole lot of them then and there but I did not want to act so violently due to my responsibilities to fulfill my mission. In my defense I had just been listening to Naruto tell me about what happened on his last birthday, to say I was angry would be a grave understatement and I may have over reacted. If I had not let myself become as emotional I would not have acted out as I did. I am sure you Uchiha can understand that. Is that a reasonable explanation for you Uchiha-san?"

The clan head nods his head quietly, fully understanding what Zanichi meant about his clan. What the Uzumaki would have done for his clan if not for his mission and loyalty to the Land of Iron. Humbled him greatly, many of the other clan heads nodding their agreement as well, successfully earning their respect. The Hokage was impressed to see someone so young so easy answer Fugaku's verbal attack and he not only proved himself but won over all the clan heads, in the process was franking impressive.

"Are there any questions about the treaty that Uzumaki-dono can answer? I don't want to hear anything else this is not our only item to discuss today."

Spoke the Hokage wishing to move this meeting along.

"I have one Hokage-sama. Good day Uzumaki-dono, Ruchika Hatika, I would like to ask you where do you plan to house the samurai that will be garrisoned here and how will you provide for them while they are here? The Hokage spoke of a plan to house them in the ruins of the Uzumaki temple but even if it is repaired to its former glory it is still too small for a sizable force and the cost of living for those that will be housed there will not be cheap if the shinobi of the village are anything to judge by."

"That is a good question, Councilwoman Ruchika. As you said the temple is a ruin and I plan to rebuild it during the winter with the help of my cousin increasing it in size and make it more suitable for living. The samurai that will be stationed here in the village will not be arriving until next spring at the earliest which will give us plenty of time to rebuild and renovate the temple to be a proper compound for the housing of samurai. As for the cost of feeding and living for the samurai that will be here, we can work out a means for the Land of Iron to reimburse the village if it proves to be necessary. We will have to come up with some kind of transfer of funds for your shinobi for they face the same situation when stationed in the Land of Iron as part of this exchange, as for the shinobi's housing the Second Division will be providing it. I am sorry if that is not a good answer we have specialists to handle those very issues and I am not one of them. Otherwise we will have a bunch of hunger samurai and shinobi on our hands and if your shinobi are anything like my samurai then a hungry shinobi is the last thing we want now is there"

The last comment gets several chuckles and nods of agreement from the clan heads and Teuchi who has personal experience of the appetites of the village shinobi. After getting his laughter under control stands up and address the council.

"I think I have a simple solution to this problem, since there will be both samurai and shinobi participating in this exchange why not let the already in place means of providing meals and other services to those on duty in service to our respective villages take care of them and not try to steal a profit from our guests and new friends. Both groups will be working to the same end, protecting our allies. What do you say Ruchika-san? In fact for the first month of the samurai stay in the village I will comp a meal for each samurai that will be staying in the village to help protect us helpless civilians as a showing of welcome."

The tension in the room after Teuchi's sly comment about the councilwoman's intentions and quoting the Uchiha's words showing what he thought of the clan head rises noticeably. Zanichi know thanks to Anko that the relationship between Teuchi and his partner on the council Haruno Mebeki the matriarch of a minor craftsmen clan and the rest of the civilian side of the council was not very good. As both councilmembers were retired shinobi themselves they often sided with the clan heads and the Hokage against the more self-serving peers, though the shoot on the clan head was a surprise to many. Ruchika and the Uchicha narrow their eyes at him as he sits back down. Without standing Mebeki supports her colleague.

"I think that is a good idea, in fact any samurai who needs work done on their armor or need anything crafted will receive them for the first month free of change paying only for materials by any craftsmen under the banner of the Haruno clan, to show support to our new allies. My only concerns are how are the samurai to be paid, the shinobi preform missions on the benefit of the village and receive part of the payment as spending money. This exchange will be considered a long term mission and they will receive pay for it before departing and upon their return what will more than compensate for their time from home. Please Uzumaki-dono can you enlighten us on how the samurai are finically compensated for their services?"

"Yes of course. The samurai are paid a salary that comes out of the taxes paid to the shogun. The pay is rank based and the higher one is in rank the more one is paid. I personally receive as a vice-captain a little less than 500,000 ryo a month, plus 70 percent on any bounties we happen to collect in the line of duty or on our free time. Many lower ranked samurai have earned small fortunes from bounties they have collected on their off time. Your village as not been on the paying end of those transactions but Iwa Kumo, and many minor villages have. I myself did a bit of bounty work in my time before becoming an officer and then most of my free time went to the evil of paperwork."

The look on his face causes anyone in the room with experience as a military officer to burst out laughing, causing the four other councilmembers to look around at them with looks of confusion. After several minutes or so all the shinobi and former shinobi, calm their laughter, Mebeki speaks up again.

"So if the samurai are paid a salary how do you intend to pay them if they are stationed here? I have not been to the Land of Iron personally but I have been near your borders in my youth and even during the summer months there is a frost. How will you get their payment here during the winter months when all the mountain passes are blocked with heavy snow?"

"Part of the renovations I will be making will be a large vault protected by Uzumaki seals and more traditional methods that will store their bi-weekly pay, just like in any of our border stations. Which will be delivered just before winter by the Third Division, they are transport and logistics specialists I spoke of, who receive special training for guard duty of high risk convoys, trying to take one of their transports will prove to be suicide. Though I am sure there will be some who will like to do little jobs on the side to occupy their time, a current copy of your village's Bingo book will most likely end up in their hands at some point I would suspect. I don't expect you to pay them at the same rates as the shogun does though. Mifune-sama is a very generous leader and it's more of a way for the junior ranks to earn a name for themselves and impress their superiors so they will not really care about it as long as they get the credit and some money to spent on their vices. Does that satisfy your question Councilwomen Haruno?"

"Yes it does Uzumaki-dono, thank you very much."

"Anything else any of you wish to know."

That is when Hyúga Hiashi stood up.

"Yes I have some questions about the military strength of you yourself and your fellow samurai. I am sure that many here have met or faced samurai before in combat and I personally can say that I was not impressed. The ones I have faced were no challenge for any shinobi except the greenest of genin. As this is primarily an agreement for military support for your country, I would like to see what we have to gain from it at all."

At first Zanichi is a little offended but after seeing the horror on the Hokage's face from what the arrogant Hyúga said, the look said it all, 'are you mad?.' He starts laughing hysterically, much to the stunned faces of the council.

"I must apologize I didn't mean to laugh but the look on the Hokage's face was too much. I a demonstration of my caste's power is in order. I must say that I am a little offend that you Hyúga-san, as a veteran would out right call my people weak. A little bit of advice for you to pass on to your colleagues and clan members," he says as he closes his eyes to focus, the looks of horror spread from the Hokage to the other clan heads except Hiashi at hearing Zanichi's tone, "don't ever insult a samurai's power to their face, it will only lead to a fight. We have a saying in the Iron Guard, live with honor, die with pride and you just insulted the honor of all samurai in the Guard."

Just then Zanichi flexes his chakra, quickly building it up and concentrating it. The effect on his surroundings was noticeable instantly. First every Anbu in the build arrive circling him, thirty in total, but as the pressure from his flex of power grows one by one they all step back instinct forcing them to get away from the heat of the air around him before they got burned. Next, the floor beneath him starts to crack and split under the strain, spreading out as he continues to gather his strength. The room starts to smell of ozone causing some to wonder what his element was. Then like a spark igniting a flash fire, he snaps his eyes open, and his chakra becomes visible, a fire ball of dark blue energy encircling his whole body, small lightning bolts arc at random from his body as his elemental affinity starts to show itself, his eyes releasing a thick mist of potent chakra which continues to rise as he stares at the Hyúga, who sweats under the stare. He then speaks as the walls crack and push outward from the pressure as it continues to grow.

"Are you satisfied with my strength, Hyúga-san?"

The Hyúga clan head nods without saying a word.

"Although I am the strongest of the vice-captains all the division captains as well as Mifune-sama are stronger them me. **Do not compare that trash you have faced before to us, you arrogant ninja.**"

The edge on his voice causes the table, some of the Anbu and the four councilmembers with zero shinobi experience to collapse. The elders as well as the remaining members of the civilian half of the council were sweating profusely from the strain from trying to remain conscious, with the clan heads all with their faces tight under the pressure. The only one not showing any sign of strain is the Hokage who simply shakes his head. He had known that this would happen at some point and had tried to rush the meeting in an attempt to avoid it, _'curse you Hiashi, why did you have to challenge the young samurai's pride like that.'_

"Zanichi could you please relax your chakra before you bring the building down, I believe you have made your point very clear."

Zanichi closes his eyes again as his chakra begins to calm and dissipate, releasing the pressure that had filled the room.

"To think that someone as young as you would be of a sannin's level is quite frightening, you are sure to grow into a legend. I think every ninja in the village felt that."

He says absent mindedly, he looks over at the Hyúga and Uchiha clan heads and smirks. Both of their faces were twisted in instinctive fear. The Hokage accurately guessed that the samurai had directed a sizable amount of killing intent their way. The first for his arrogant challenge of the samurai's pride and the other for his earlier questioning of Zanichi's honor, proving that the samurai live up to their code.

"I think that will be all for today if any of you have any more questions for Uzumaki-dono then I suggest you pursue the answers at a later time. Uzumaki-dono you may leave."

Zanichi bows, turns and leaves the severely damaged council room. He meets the secretary outside and sees her, unfazed and cocks an eyebrow.

"When you have served as the personal assistant to the teacher and then student of Jiraiya, that short-tempered frog sannin is always in the office, you get used to little out bursts like yours, young man. Hyúga-san was a fool to challenge you like that anyone with half a brain can see you are a powerful fellow. I say you gave them a good scare."

Zanichi smiles and blushes at the teasing from the older woman. As he steps outside he sees Anko standing there panting and sweating with her hands on her knees, Zanichi cocks an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

She rights herself and looks at him.

"I thought the Hokage was going to kill you or something after I felt that chakra spike. There are over three dozen jonin and every Anbu in the village on the roof of the tower right now."

He chuckles hearing that the shinobi of the village thought that the chakra spike was the Hokage's and not his own, they were seriously underestimating the power of the samurai of his home land. Would make for some good bar fights. He knew would be unavoidable, at some point it was going to happen.

"Then are why you are down here?"

She sticks the tip of her tongue out at him.

"Snake like senses remember. I could smell you and know you were walking this way."

He walks up to her and takes her arm in his own, she leans into him tired. She had sprinted across the village from the Anbu T&I headquarters worried for her new whatever he was, it was still too early for her to call him her lover or any other titles like that. They start walking and as Zanichi reaches for his sword he finds it moved to the perfect place again.

"You are the best escort any samurai could ask for you know that."

She smiles.

"Not any samurai, just one."

Now it's his turn to smile.

"You want to get lunch."

She nods her head.

"Then lead the way Hebihime, I have only been to two restaurants here and I don't think we will be able to eat at either."

She shakes her head laughing knowing full well what he was talking about and leads him to her favorite dango shop in the village.

* * *

After he and Anko got lunch she had to go back to work and they promised to meet up for a dinner date. After she asked about the condition the temple was in she insisted that he stay with her until the renovations were done. He said that it was ok he was used to sleeping outside and he pointed out that her apartment was too small for two people, but like he had that morning she shot down his every argument. When they parted she kissed him and walked away purposely swinging her hips side to side which Zanichi watched contently until he notices a dog masked Anbu watching.

"What?"

"Just was curious to see who had Anko in such a good mood this morning. A word to the wise the head of the T&I department Morino Ibiki thinks of her as a little sister and if you hurt her, he will most surely will hurt you."

Zanichi looks up at him.

"And why would I do that? She is far to fun to be with and sexy to boot. If I ever hurt Anko it will be in bed and….. You know what I am not talking with you about this."

Zanichi starts walking away, as Kakashi smirk behind his mask.

At the temple Zanichi finds Naruto in the shrine sitting in the same position he had seen him in yesterday. Zanichi walks over to one of the enclaves in the side of the shrine and changes out of his formal clothes. After sealing them away and putting on comfortable training attire he walks over to Naruto.

"So you really must like it here. Have you been here all day?"

"Yes, though it was the easiest way to get away from the girls they wanted to know what happened at Ichiraku's and wouldn't leave me alone. After some of them started whispering about finding you and showing you a good time on the house I might have let it slip that you and Anko-nee were together"

He winced a little; he wasn't sure how Zanichi would act to hearing about his personal business being talked about by another.

"So that is how Dog know it was me who had Anko all sunshine and rainbows this morning."

He looked over at Naruto who had a look of horror on his face.

"What?"

"Anko-nee is never sunshine and rainbows, ever. What did you do?"

The accusing look startled Zanichi.

"Nothing we um we just spent the night and the morning together. Nothing special honest we are going out on a date tonight. She asked me to stay with her until we get the temple fixed up."

The look on Naruto's face shifts from suspicion to worry.

"Anko-nee never lets men stay at her apartment ever. She always goes with them back to their place. I haven't even been there, but she took you."

Naruto sounded a little jealous as he revealed that Zanichi was the only man to ever share Anko's bed. Zanichi stares at his cousin, feels a moment of male pride after hearing that he is the only man to be brought into Anko's personal space but then the moment paces and he hears the rest of Naruto says, and smiles at the young boy.

"Don't worry Naruto I am not going to take your Anko-nee from you, but how do you know about where Anko spent her time with other men."

"She told me."

Zanichi didn't like what he was hearing a little upset that his six year old cousin know what sex was and knew a full grown woman was sharing her sexual exploits with him wasn't pleasing at all.

"Naruto who told you what sex was and how the girls in your neighborhood make a living?"

"Anko-nee did, I asked her after a while I was kind of embarrassing to ask a girl somehow. I tried to ask Dog-nii and Weasel-nii but they wouldn't tell me saying I was too young."

Zanichi just shook his head having already experienced Anko's bluntness he know that if Naruto asked she would have told him whether it was appropriate or not. It was too late for that but something else bothered him.

"Naruto, how do you know that Anko doesn't take other men to her apartment?"

"Well I asked her if I could see it but she wouldn't let me, I tried to follow her home but she would always notice me, so I tried when she would go pick up guys and was distracted but she would always go to either their place or one of the brothels. The madams respect Anko-nee a lot and let her use a room when she wants for free. I don't know why she never takes them but she never does. The number of guys she would go looking for has dropped a lot since we meet. I don't know she just spends more time with me and a kunoichi I don't know more now, then looking for guys."

Zanichi looked at his cousin once again surprised by the young boy.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you are far older then you appear Naruto you surprise me a lot."

"Anko-nee said the same thing. Are kids my age not like this? I was thinking that maybe it was an Uzumaki thing."

Zanichi thought for a minute, thinking about when he was younger and about the Uzumaki children he had helped his mother teach. Many of them would pick up the lessons faster than the non Uzumaki would and after thinking about the experiences Naruto had lived though he realize that was it. Naruto had just experienced a life of pain and harshness that most didn't experience until much later in life. Leading Naruto to develop a world view that was far more advanced than those his age would normally have.

"You know what Naruto you're right it is. I will be frank with you, you have experienced some difficult things in your life and being an Uzumaki you learned from those experiences. Most kids your age don't share your wisdom as they have not experienced the things you have. The harsh treatment from the villagers and living in the red light district with prostitutes being your onee-sans and let's not forget Anko. She is something else am I right."

Naruto laughed nodding his head in agreement.

"So I would say you are at least in life experiences far ahead of those your age, not to mention your skills with a bow and a skinning knife. Although you have a lot to learn still so don't get a big head ok."

Naruto nods his head again with a smile happy to have someone other than Anko to teach him about stuff. He liked her lessons but well it was Anko and the things she taught him didn't help get on the villager's good side if anything it was the opposite.

"Ok so we are going into the village to find out about getting supplies for the temple and we will see if we can find an architect to help with building the barracks for the samurai that will be here. After we get back from that I will start teaching you to control you're chakra so we can get you using a jutsu that will help me fix up the temple it was developed by the Nidaime with the help of his sister-in-law Uzumaki Mito it's called the Kage Bunshin it will let us build the barracks and get the rest of the temple back to its former glory much faster. It is a jutsu that will create physical copies of us and will let us have a large work force without the cost, plus it will let you work on your chakra control and build up your chakra. This jutsu was labeled as a kinjutsu because of the chakra cost but as an Uzumaki even one as young as you it will be fine. You should make two or three with little problem. I have a date tonight to get ready for and some chakra lessons for you so let's get going."

He stood up, as well as Naruto and they head out of the shrine. They make their way out into the village and look for an architect that they could get to work for them. They try a few construction companies until they walk into one meet a middle age man that told them that although he couldn't help them, not having any idea how what they would need he recommends an architect that designed the Anbu headquarters who worked a few streets away. Zanichi thanks the man who had treated him with far more respect than any of the other contractors he had talked to that afternoon. Most had treated him fine but the second they saw Naruto they would begin being hostile, which would lead Zanichi to simply walking out. They walk over to the shop were the architect that was recommended worked and entered the shop. It was filled with drawing supplies, modeling equipment, and an assortment of tools. A path to the front counter was formed through the clutter. Zanichi and Naruto walked up to the counter and ran the bell. They watched as a layer of dust was knocked off the bell when Naruto hit it. They heard a crashing noise from the back of the shop and a yelp.

"Hold on one minute, be right there."

Came a call from the direction of the crashing noise, then a short older man with a short goatee and shaved head stepped out from between the shelves behind the counter. He walked up to them and stepped up onto a stool hidden from sight.

"Hello and welcome to Destiny Design. You dream it I design it, I am the architect Dókan Óta at your service. How can I help you?"

The upbeat tone in Óta's voice was a much needed boost for the two Uzumaki.

"Good afternoon Dókan-san, I am Uzumaki Zanichi and this is my cousin. We were hoping that you would be able to help us redesign the Uzumaki temple in the village to house the samurai that will be staying in the village starting in the spring."

Óta looked at the tall samurai and squints. He reaches into a drawer and takes out a pair of eyeglasses and looks at Zanichi then Naruto.

"So you're the samurai that has the village in an up roar now. I would love to help you revitalize one of my favorite projects."

Zanichi looks at the man.

"You designed the temple?"

The older man nods.

"Yes I did it was a commission from Lady Mito herself. Although I was a much younger man then, it was my first real project and I have been very sad to see it deteriorate over the years. A young kunoichi, a relative of yours I would guess, Uzumaki Kushina had talked to me about restoring it but she passed on before we could make her dream a reality."

Naruto tries to get up on the counter to see the man. Zanichi sees him struggle and picks up the boy and puts him on the counter.

"You know my mother?"

"And who might this be? Well if it isn't the young Naruto the little scoundrel of the village now and you are the son of Kushina? Well I say that makes sense seeing you look just like her. Have you pranked anyone recently? I just love your work; you're just like your mother pranking everyone that made fun of her or her friend."

Zanichi and Naruto look at the old man stunned silent by his quick outburst.

"You like my pranks?"

Asked a flustered Naruto, Óta nods his head quickly.

"They are just great. Brings some life back to this village, it used to be a very different place before the third war. I don't know since then it's been much colder in the village. Your mother and her friends would raise all kinds of hell the three hikiko they were called. A regular trio of fiends they were. The only ones that could stop them once they started were the Yondaime and his two teammates I can't remember their names. I heard that at some point Kushina-chan and Minato-chan teammates ended up getting together. It's a shame the two of them never did they made such a cute pair."

Zanichi and Naruto were once again stunned by the old man. Both of their mouths hung open after hearing the old man call the Yondaime, Minato-chan. Zanichi was first to compose himself.

"Um Dókan-san not to sound rude but how old are you?"

"78. Why? O was I showing my age again I have such a bad habit of doing that."

"OK um Dókan-san would you be willing to work with us?"

"Of course my boy I would love to. How about we discuss what your plans are for the temple and I can draw up a few sketches and we look at them over some tea tomorrow."

"That sounds great."

Óta takes out a note pad and starts taking notes as Zanichi describes his vision of what the new samurai compound as Óta would call it whenever he asked for more detail on something could be. For an hour the two men talked and once or twice Naruto would add a little. Which surprised both men at how good the ideas of the six year old were and both would immediately praise the boy for his genius and incorporate his ideas. When they were done Óta had filled his notebook and asked Zanichi where he would like to meet and at what time.

"Any time that is good for you Dókan-san"

"Please call me Óta and how about a little after noon. Can take you to the teashop my granddaughter works at."

Naruto looks up at hearing that, and although he was more advanced in some areas then the children his age, he was still six thinking that Óta was trying to set Zanichi with his granddaughter.

"Zanichi-nii has a girlfriend already Óta-jiji."

Zanichi blushes and shoots the boy a glare, but Óta just laughs.

"Does he now and who would that be then?"

"Anko-nee"

Naruto says proudly. At hearing Anko's name Óta looks a little sad and looks at Zanichi questionably.

"Well I wouldn't say girlfriend yet but maybe after tonight, she is someone that I am hoping to pursue a relationship with. Though it seems that there is still much I have to learn about her she has been a good friend to Naruto. Plus I have always been a good judge of character and she is a good person despite what people say about her."

Óta gives Zanichi a knowing look which the young man instantly recognizes, but choices to ignore.

"It's good to see such a good young man like yourself see past that mask of hers. She has had a hard life and deserves s a little happiness. I wish you luck, with women like her you have to be patient. My late wife was a kunoichi, the wars had left her scarred and it was a hard time, some of the things she had done ate at her soul. It took a long time for the emotional scars to heal. I like to think I helped. Just be patient and if it is meant to be it will be."

"Thank you Dókan-san."

"What did I say it just Óta."

Zanichi chuckles.

"OK, ok thank you Óta. Have a good night I will see you tomorrow."

The two men stand up and shake hands. Zanichi and Naruto leave and head back Naruto's apartment. After word got out that Anko had claimed Zanichi as her own the girls left he be this time. Some greeted him and Naruto warmly, Naruto knowing who they were would return the greeting, then ask them how their day had been and if they needed anything. Most would just smile at the little boy trying to take care of his surrogate big sisters and would thank him and told him if they needed anything they would let him know. When they got to the apartment Zanichi instructed Naruto in same basic chakra control exercises that he wanted Naruto to practice and as Naruto set out to stick a leave from one of his potted plants to his forehead Zanichi got cleaned up for his date with Anko. They agreed to meet up at her apartment after Zanichi had finished is errands with Naruto and would make do with what they could find.

Anko told him of a few shinobi only bars that serviced good food and were open all night. He had said he wanted to take her someplace nice but she showed signs that she wasn't comfortable with being in some of the more upscale places the village boasted and he relented. He at least got her to agree to dress in something other than her trench coat and wire mesh. She had teased him asking if he didn't like it any more but he played it smoothly saying she would be sexy in any outfit she wore and that he wanted to see her in something that he could show her off in. She blushed at the way he spoke almost to say she was his; she had liked it, more than she was comfortable to admit. Zanichi walked out of the bathroom dressed in a simple pair of pants and tight sleeveless shirt with his wolf shoulder guard on. The bandages that had been wrapped on his arms were gone showing his tattoo covering his right forearm. He sees Naruto with his eyes shut in concentration, he already had a leaf stuck to his forehand but it was quivering slightly, telling Zanichi that Naruto was using too much chakra. _'Well that was quick,'_ he thought.

"Naruto you are using too much chakra rein it in a little."

Zanichi watched as his cousin followed his advice and pulled back on his chakra, as he slides his sword into the red sash he wore around his middle, but he pulls back too much and Zanichi watches as the leave fell to the floor, he hears Naruto swear softly.

"Don't worry you will get it."

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at his cousin.

"You heading out to meet Anko-nee? What is that tattoo?"

"Yup and I will tell you some other time. Meet you here in the morning and once you can perform the leave exercise to a level I am happy with we will go over the next exercise and you can start. You will probably finish it tonight or in the morning depending on how long you stay up."

Naruto nods and walks into the kitchen to make himself dinner.

"Have fun Zanichi-nii."

He called. Zanichi shook his head,_ 'my cousin is so odd, one minute he is a little boy the next he is an independent adult trapped in a child's boy. You are a mystery Naruto,'_ he thought as he walks out.

"Get some sleep Naruto tomorrow is going to be grueling. We are going to start clearing the gardens to try and get them back under control."

"I am more worried about you Zanichi-nii, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Naruto."

* * *

Zanichi arrives outside Anko's apartment building and walks up the stairs to her apartment. Right before the he can knock on the door it swings open revealing Anko in a tight pair of pants with a loose black blouse with the collar cut in a V down to her belly button made of thin material that despite its lose fit showed off her breasts and curves seductively, hinting at what lay beneath it. With her hair down and pinned to the side showing off more of her face and letting Zanichi see her earrings, a simple pair that looked like snake coiled around a kunai in her ears. She had a little eye shadow making her eyes intense to look at, and purple lipstick that made her lips shine. To put it bluntly Zanichi was awe struck by the goddess that stood before him and was completely speechless, his mouth slightly open, and watering hungry for the beauty standing before him. Anko gave him a nervous chuckle after seeing his reaction.

"How do I look?"

The question was innocent enough but the nervous way she asked was lost on him still in awe that he was about to go on a date with her. She crossed her arm in front of her stomach and held on to the elbow of her other arm. Not knowing how to act, she had asked Nai-chan to help her look more feminine for her date that night and wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Um Zanichi are you ok?"

He finally snaps out of his trance and he gives her a light affectionate kiss. Noticing that she was wearing heels adding a little height making kissing that much easier for him.

"You are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Ok, change of plans we are going somewhere nice. A simple bar is no place for a goddess like you."

Anko freaks out.

"No Zanichi please, its ok I don't mind simple it's fine."

She pleads, he looks at her and sees the look on her face and remembers what Óta had said that afternoon.

"Ok if that is what you want. But you have to wear this again when my teammates get here in the spring they think I am incapable of getting a smoking hottie to go out with me and I want to hub you in their faces cause you are the hottest woman I have ever met or seen in my life."

Anko blushes.

"Ok I promise to help you get back at your team."

She takes his arm when he offers it and they head out to the bar area. Zanichi doesn't even try to readjust his sword knowing that Anko already had it in the perfect place for him to draw it and still be as close to him as possible. Unbeknown to him another woman was hiding in the shadow of Anko's apartment listening to their whole conversation and had seen his reaction to her appearance. The woman stepped out of the apartment and watched as the two left smiling to herself. Kurenai Yúhi watched her best friend go. She thought about how Anko had showed up at her apartment that afternoon frantic not knowing what she was going to do for her date. It had taken Kurenai 20 minutes to calm the snake mistress down to figure out what was going on and after Anko explained that she had a date with the samurai here to negotiate the treaty she promised to help get her ready. They had gone back to Anko's apartment only to find simple training clothes, three sets of Anko's infamous mesh body suit and several different colored mini-skirts and insisted they go shopping. Anko had been completely lost when picking out clothes, but as it stood Kurenai had to talk Anko into trying on everything she showed her using Zanichi as a taunt to get her over her embarrassment at wearing girlie clothes as Anko had put it. Kurenai just shook her head thinking about how the Uzumakis in Anko's life had changed her so much.

First the little outcast who reminded her so much of herself as a child calling her out on her loneliness and pain that had caused her to start down a self-destructive path that temporally ended their friendship, but after a few months with the boy leading to Anko apologizing to Kurenai and asking if she wanted to mend their friendship. Then this man now who had unknowing sparked a desire in Anko that she disclosed to Kurenai scared her a little, forcing her way outside her comfort zone. She had pointed at her bed and almost screamed, 'He slept here with me last night. I let some guy I just met sleep in my bed with me, slept not just sex, but cuddle, pillow talk everything. I never do that its always just sex then I leave end of story and I have never let a guy in my bed not to mention my apartment, not even Naruto has been here who is a little boy and who is the longest relationship have had with any male since him.' She spat, Kurenai just chuckled and told her the last thing she wanted to hear 'you're in love with him.' but she stops with her mouth open about to reply and rushes to the door, to meet the man that was the cause behind the final return Anko's old personally. She was happy for her best friend, '_I will have to thank them both if it wasn't for these Uzumaki I would have never gotten my friend back and this afternoon was so much fun, she is totally in love with him even if she doesn't know It, all she did was talk about him,' _Kurenai blushed thinking about the conversation they had when looking for clothes, being Anko it had been pretty graphic.

Anko takes Zanichi to the bar area in the village. Many of the shinobi and villagers stop and gape at the kunoichi and samurai as they walk by. The walk by them not noticing too absorbed in their own world to even care.

"So where is this bar you are taking me to?"

"It's just a little bit more, be patient. O and you should know this is a shinobi only bar since you are a samurai you might have some problems but you are with me so the chances are small, and I know you might think this is just a bar but it is a bit more than that because it is the only place where shinobi can just relax and have fun. So music, dancing I haven't been here in a long time I am looking forward to it."

"Ok any rules I should know about then?"

She nods.

"Yes first there will be kids drinking in there its ok as they are ninja and you know, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, second if a fight happens don't try to break it up there are no bouncers and you are expected to finish your fight, it's an honor and reputation thing."

Zanichi nods understanding.

"Also if you do get into a fight no weapons or ninjutsu though for you I don't think the no ninjutsu rule will be a problem but you cannot draw you sword ok."

Zanichi sighs, but nods. Which makes Anko smile.

"For the record I do know some ninjutsu."

Zanichi said which throw Anko for a loop forgetting she was explaining the rules of the bar to him.

"Really, like what?"

"I can use the Kage Bunshin and I have a summoning contract with the wolves of the Sanró Mountains and a couple raiton jutsu that I use for long range, plus a few things that made my clan famous."

Anko gasped after hearing that a samurai could do all that.

"What I said the second division are ninjaish plus my mother was trained as a kunoichi."

Anko thought for a moment.

"I want to see your summons, so it to me."

"What right now," she nods," no even the smallest of the wolves are the size of a grown man and my summons is considered huge by their standards."

"But I want to see him."

She whines like a little kid and pouts. Zanichi laughs at her antics and relents.

"Fine, fine but just to let you know he is a she ok."

She squeals in victory. Zanichi shakes his head as he bites he thumb then slams it into the ground. A howl sounds out of the smoke that formed from his jutsu causing all the villages to flinch and run away. A black wolf with blue eyes and crimson spirals on it shoulders, twice the size of a wagon stands before them. It looks down at them; first at Zanichi then Anko. It takes a whiff of Anko then snorts on her.

"Zanichi-kun, why have you summoned me? There are no enemies here to fight."

Anko is surprised by the sound of the summons' voice; it was surprisingly gentle and soft.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you Ókamika-chan I was telling Anko about you and the other wolves and she wanted to meet you."

"Is that so and who is she Zanichi-kun? She smells like snakes, I am not a fan of snakes."

Anko hears the ways Ókamika says snakes and wishes she hadn't forced Zanichi to summon her, but after she hears what Zanichi says next she wants to jump for joy.

"This is Anko my girlfriend and I know how you feel about snakes but she isn't like that and you will be nice, ok."

The large wolf just scoffed and smelled Anko again.

"At least she is a strong snake she will make a good mate for you Zanichi-kun. It is nice to meet you Anko-chan; I hope we will get along even if you smell like snakes, and I will not tell you mother you are in a relationship will a kunoichi from Konoha Zanichi-kun."

Zanichi shutters and Anko looks at her new boyfriend questionably.

"Thank you, Ókamika-chan, tell Ókaminadare that I said hi.

"I will let mother know you wish her well and Anko-chan if you hurt my Zanichi-kun I will rip you to pieces. Have a nice evening."

Ókamika disappears in a cloud of smoke then.

Anko was confused but happy at the same time. Confused because she had no idea what the wolf was talking about not liking snakes and why would Zanichi be worried about his mother knowing if he was in a relationship with a Konoha kunoichi.

"Did you mean it, what you said to Ókamika?"

"What that you're my girlfriend yes of course. I mean if you want to be I might be going a little fa-"

He doesn't get to finish as Anko places a huge kiss on his lips.

"Yes, yes, yes I want to be your girlfriend."

Anko blushes when she realizes she had just screamed that out loud. Both smile, Anko resting her head on his arm, as they start walking again. Anko finishes explaining the rules of the bar and Zanichi promises not to cause a scene unless provoked. Then they get there Anko points out the entrance to the on the outside of the third floor.

"That's why it's a shinobi only bar they only way up is to walk up the wall. Um I think I might have made a mistake in picking this top if I walk up the wall my breasts will be completely visible."

"And how is that a problem you wear a mesh body suit."

"Well ya but you can't see though it with all the layers of fine metal mesh and well um I don't want anyone other than…"

"Anyone other than me to see, right."

She blushes.

"I belong to only you now."

She whispers, Zanichi kisses her then surprising her by picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"If you can't walk then I will just carry you, hold on."

Following his command she puts her arms around his neck as he bends his knees.

"No way you can't jump that high your crazyyyyyyy."

She says as he jumps up the force of his acceleration pushes her face against his chest. Next thing she sees is the door to the bar in front of her. Zanichi puts her down to stand on her own.

"I can't believe you just jumped up here."

She starts giggling.

"That was fun."

Zanichi just smiles and opens the door to the bar and they walk in the two of them get everyone in the room's attention when they walk in. Everyone wanting to see who it was after feeling the chakra that it took for Zanichi to jump three stories. Now they couldn't stop staring, all the ninja at Anko in her sexy outfit and the kunoichi staring at Zanichi in his tight shirt showing off his muscular frame. Both Anko and Zanichi could feel the hungry predatory stares each other were getting from their respective opposite sex. Causing both to put their arm around each other's waists and blasted a wave of killer intent out at the other bar patrons.

Both thinking, _'he/she is mine, back off'_ they others in the bar hurriedly go back to their drinks. Anko and Zanichi sit at a table in the back of the room and order drinks and food when a waitress walks by. Anko asks him how the meeting with the council went. He told her and thanked her for the information she gave him that morning it had proven helpful. She was pissed about the way the Uchiha clan head had attacked him and had laughed when he told her about the way Teuchi silence the greedy councilwoman. She asked why Ókamika didn't like snakes.

"Her father was killed by the chief snake summons Manda of the Ryúchi Caves. She was really young and he died protecting her and her brothers and sister it really affected her and so she dislikes snakes as a rule. Don't worry once she gets to know you it will be fine."

"O ok well I hold the summing contract for the snakes of Ryúchi Caves for our generation. I don't like Manda nor does my primary summons does."

"Then everything will be fine, trust me."

"I do Zanichi. But what about your mother, why did she say she would tell your mother about me?"

"That is not about you and more about the village. I will tell you later it's not something I want to talk about in public its clan stuff."

"Alright later then don't think you're off the hook lover boy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Their orders arrive and the eat sharing each other's dinner. After a few more drinks she asked him what he did to anger the Hokage for him to raise his chakra to that level. Zanichi finished his drink and slammed it on the table cracking the glass. The noise caught the attention of some of the people sitting nearby.

"That wasn't the Hokage, it was me. That arrogant prick Hyúga Hiashi called me and the samurai of the Guard weak, so I showed him how weak I am."

He started laughing.

"The civvies in the room collapsed under the pressure I created. The looks on the clan heads faces were priceless. Haha, it was great and the Hokage is something else I will give him that he didn't even flinch."

Anko looks at him, and then at the people around them, _'here we go_,' she thought to herself. They had heard him call himself a samurai and that he had humiliated the council. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but he wasn't a shinobi and he wasn't from the village so now it was a problem. They stood up and walked over to the table.

"Did I hear you right you're a samurai?"

"Shit I was too loud wasn't I?"

Anko just laughs at his tone and nods her head.

"These idiots want to kick me out of the bar, don't they?"

Anko laughs harder nodding her head again.

"So all because I, a samurai, made fools out of your pussy ass council they are going to pick a fight with me."

Anko completely loses it, she starts laughing so hard she almost falls out of her top next to him. The four ninja lose their patience and yell at Zanichi.

"Shut your mouth you samurai trash and shut that snake bitch up."

That wasn't the best thing to do as both Anko and Zanichi are a little drunk. Anko stops laughing and wipes the tears from laughing so hard from her eyes and looks at the four ninja. Her expression was venomous, unnerving the ninja. Some jonin sitting on the other side of the bar was watching what was happening after Anko started laughing. Zanichi face was blank, any sign of drunken merriment gone. _'This is going to be good,'_ thought the jonin.

"Hey you, you're not going to step in right?"

The jonin simply dips his head.

"No weapons right?"

Again he dips his head.

"Ok then."

He pulls his sword from the sash at his waist and hands it to Anko.

"Hold this for me Hebihime."

Anko smiles.

"Of course, my shogun."

She says his pet name seductively extremely turned on by what he was doing and the killing intent he was putting off. He stands up and pushes his chair in. He turns towards the ninja and disappears. The jonin's eyes go wide; Zanichi is standing behind the four ninja. He slams the heads of the two in the middle heads together; they fall to the floor knocked out cold, blood coming out of their ears. The other two look over, but he is gone before they can catch sight of him. The one on the left suddenly flies up into the air and hits the ceiling so hard it cracks; he falls to the floor on top of his two comrades. Last is the leader who had insulted Anko, Zanichi start taunting the ninja, still moving so fast that he couldn't be seen.

"So you think you can take me little ninja? You think you are so mighty and strong that you can insult my woman and get away with it? Do you even know who I am? No I don't think you do, if you did you would have just sat there and enjoyed your drink."

Zanichi stops moving behind the ninja and whispers in his ear.

"Let me tell you who I am, little ninja."

His hand snaps to the neck of the ninja and lifts him in the air and holds him there.

"I am Uzumaki Zanichi Vice-Captain of the Second Division of the Iron Guard, the Wolf Blade of Sanró."

This caused everyone in the bar to stare at him and Anko's eyes went wide. She looked at the sword he had handed her; it was too short to be the Ókami Kami no Ken which was known to be an ódachi. She pulls it from the sheath and sees the saw like back of the blade, her eyes go wide again, _'my boyfriend is the only samurai to ever be but into the Bingo Books.'_ The ninja in this grip wets himself in fear. Zanichi sees the wet stain and he throws the ninja out the window, the other ninja in the bar look at him.

"What he pissed himself I didn't want to get urine on the floor that smell is a bitch to get rid of."

The Inuzuka in the room nod their heads in agreement and go back to their drinks. Zanichi steps over the bodies of the knocked out ninja and Anko stand up to meet him, and proceeds to kiss him passionately. When they part for a breath Zanichi kisses her cheek lightly.

"Not like I am complaining but what was that for?"

"For defending me, no one ever has. Now let's head back to the apartment I want to reward you some more."

Zanichi smiles and head to the bar behind him Anko slides the Ókami Kami no Ken back into his sash. He pays off their tab and turns to leave and sees Itachi and another Uchiha walk in. He greets Itachi with his arm around Anko's waist.

"What did you do Zanichi-san?"

"Nothing just defended my girl."

Was all he said before they left.


	5. Book One: Iron Spiral ch5

Hi all I'm back with a little bit of a service announcement. I am in the military and will be going on deployment soon. I will try to get chapter 6 up before then but if not don't worry. I will not stop uploading but the time between uploads will be much longer then normal. Little bit of a time skip on this one please enjoy.

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks since the samurai Uzumaki Zanichi came to Konoha to negotiate a treaty with the Land of Iron. He and Naruto had made steady progress in the repairs of the Uzumaki temple and the surrounding lands that the Hokage granted to them for the samurai barracks that where set to start construction on in another week with the help of Óta. Naruto had finished mastering the leaf and tree climbing exercises that Zanichi wanted done and was now working on the water walking exercise. Naruto had taken to caring a black wooden practice katana that Zanichi had given him which had a lead core to match the weight of a real sword and had him doing simple kenjutsu exercises when Naruto's chakra reserves were exhausted.

Anko and Zanichi's relationship was going well, she would often show up at the temple after her work and help with Naruto's training. Between the two of them Naruto was already far ahead of the civilian children that would be in his class in the ninja academy in the spring. After their first date Anko and Zanichi had a long conversation about where their relationship was going and after Zanichi persistently asked her why the villagers didn't like her she told him about her ex-master the traitor snake sannin Orochimaru, she even showed him the failed curse seal that he had branded her with before abandoning her. Zanichi was upset after he learned about her painful past and furious after seeing the seal. As an Uzumaki he could feel the evil in the corrupting seal.

He asked if it bothered her at all. She told him that on occasion it would flare up and she would be paralyzed by the pain. He then insisted that she let him look at it which she was hesitate to do but after he reminded her that as an Uzumaki he could help her and as her boyfriend he wanted to. She relented and after a few days of study and carefully probing the seal with his chakra he figured out a way to seal the seal so that it was completely isolated from her chakra system which would stop the pain. She felt the result instantly as a weight was lifted from her mind and jumped him in a passionate embrace. Currently Zanichi was in the courtyard of the temple watching Naruto as he worked in the gardens. He then noticed that there were more than one Naruto causing Zanichi to smile. The blonde had taken to the Kage Bunshin like a fish to water. Zanichi had been shocked when Naruto first used to jutsu and made three dozen clones at once and was able to stay standing.

"Naruto its time for your swordsmanship lessons make another clone to take your place."

"Hai, Zanichi-nii."

As Naruto walked out of the garden he made a single hand seal and a clone took his place. Zanichi stared wide eyed.

"Naruto, when did you learn to make clones with a one handed seal?"

"Two days again it was easy after all the control exercises and doing the jutsu every day. I figured if I am going to learn to wield a sword like you then I should be able to do jutsu one handed so I never have to put my sword down in a fight. I am going to make it a personal goal to be able to perform all my jutsu one handed."

"Naruto I have to say I am impressed, to be able to do that at your age and after only knowing the Kage Bunshin for a few weeks. You are going to be scary strong when you're older."

Naruto smiled wickedly.

"I know."

Zanichi simple shook his head.

"Alright Mr. big head 1000 swings today and no clones like you did yesterday. I told you they will only send back their experience not any physical results of their training so the muscle memory will be lost. That's why they are only good for sparring and practicing jutsu or formal study; got that."

Naruto let out a sigh and started swing his practice sword in the courtyard, counting out as he went. When he was done two hours later Zanichi looked over from his scroll. The merchant guild representative had sent him explaining the bylaws that the merchants from the Land of Iron were expected to follow. Zanichi simple sent a current of raiton chakra though the document, vaporizing it. _'Like Chichi and the other merchants will follow these laws, 40 percent to the village guild office my ass more like his pocket, Anko was right that fat little man is a greedy little pig,'_ thought Zanichi.

"500 one handed swings in each hand now Naruto if you want to cast jutsu with one hand you will wield your sword with one and I don't want one of your arms getting bigger than the other one that would just look weird."

Naruto let out a cry of protest but a look from Zanichi silenced him in an instant. Naruto had learned that in anything that involved training Zanichi was a merciless as Anko was in the interrogation chambers of the T&I department, but that never stopped Naruto from grumbling as he did as he was told. Zanichi smiled at his cousin's compliance. He went back to the stack of paper work he had taken out to work on, just because he was in the village didn't mean he was saved from the evil paperwork that was expected of him back in his division in the Land of Iron. Shortly after his message arrived at his captain's office about the Hokage's extra conditions he had sent half a dozen messenger hawks to him with the collected paperwork and a letter explaining that he still had to do his work. Zanichi sighed; the amount of work kept increasing daily. Every morning he would wake up to find more hawks from the Land of Iron waiting for him at the village rookery.

After seeing his hawks with sensitive samurai documents sitting next to shinobi ones he set up one of his own rookery, separate from the village's hawks on the temple grounds. At the moment his clones were working on a building to the western side of the courtyard with a few Naruto clones rebuilding it to serve as his office and home. He decided early on that the commanding officer of this compound would live separated from the rest of the force. Something not seen in other samurai outposts but other COs weren't dating a kunoichi who liked to scream his name in bed, plus this wasn't really another outpost. Even the barracks that was planned was different from most outpost barracks Zanichi had seen. This one had a long term stay in mind instead of a few months until your relieve arrived at the end of the season. Those here would be staying for a whole year or more and in his case even longer.

So comfort was more of a concern than normal. His captain had asked who he wanted to have with him in the village and he had asked for his original teammates. The samurai that had known him the longest and he could trust to keep the others in line and if anything were to happen he wanted them with him. Plus with a strike group of twelve eleventh division samurai being part of the exchange Zanichi wanted officers that he know would and could keep them in line. His captain didn't want to send so many skilled samurai to the Land of Fire but he understood Zanichi's concerns about the more junior ranks and the bruisers from the eleventh. After another hour all the paper work from that morning's hawk was done and Naruto was just finishing up the swings on his off hand.

"497, 498, 499, 500, done Zanichi-nii. What next?"

Zanichi stood up from his seat ad walked over to his cousin.

"Let's work on your control some more. You can stand and walk on the water with ease now but you start to sink when you more too quickly or are distracted."

They walk over to the pond behind the shrine and take off their outer layers and walk out onto the water. Zanichi settles in a comfortable taijutsu stance which Naruto mimics. Zanichi starts going through the katas with Naruto shadowing his movements while trying to stay on the surface of the water. Zanichi increases the pace until Naruto loses his concentration and falls into the water. Zanichi stops and walks over to his cousin and pulls him out of the water and sets him back on the surface.

"You know the drill twenty laps across and back."

Naruto shakes himself off like a dog then sets out at as fast as possible while maintaining his footing across the surface of the water. Zanichi goes back to practicing the forms but at a pace much faster than when Naruto was following him. Half way through the kata a flash of metal and orange enters his field of view as well as a series of fast precise strikes. Zanichi smiled, this was a normal occurrence and meant that his favorite snake mistress was done with work for the day. They two of start sparing and Zanichi picks up the pace again finding it harder to evade his girlfriend's attacks, _'she is improving,'_ he thought. After she gets a hit on him he jumps back and sees her fully without her trench coat or leg plates and sandals. She was wearing nothing but her mesh suit and mini-skirt. She smiles back at him and gives him a come and get it gesture with her out stretched hand. Zanichi returns the smile and goes on the attack. She evaded him effectively until he picked up the speed again and disappears from view. She stops moving and looks around her, then sticks the tip of her tongue out and scents the air. Just before he grabs her she turn around and tackles him. She knocks him into the water with her following. They sink down to the bottom of the shallow pond. Zanichi smirks at her on top of him and kisses her under the surface. She returns the kiss then kicks of the bottom and head to the surface with him following.

"You were able to follow me, you have gotten better Anko."

"Thanks Zanichi. I can't let you keep catching me and toying with me all the time."

"I thought you liked it when I toyed with you?"

He said slyly with a lustful look on his face.

"I do but I want to toy with you sometimes too and don't even thing about letting me catch you cause I will know and I want to get you myself."

Zanichi swam over to her and pulled her close.

"Wouldn't dream of it and I look forward to the tonight cause you caught me Hebihime."

She slaps his chest playfully.

"Baka"

They kiss again but are disturbed by the sound of gaping. They both look over to see Naruto holding his throat and pretending to vomit. At seeing that a tick mark appears on Anko's forehead, she pushes Zanichi away and surges chakra to her feet propelling her out of the water and standing on the surface. She stares at Naruto until he stops and looks over at her. A evil grin spreads across her face as a kunai appears in her hands.

"My turn gaki, start running."

At that Anko starts pelting Naruto with kunai and senbon as he runs screaming around the pond. He tries to escape but Zanichi appear in front of him every time he tries to leave the pond.

"Traitor."

Says Naruto after the second time Zanichi gets in his way. Zanichi just laughs and points behind Naruto.

"Damn you both, just you wait I'm going to get stronger then both of you and then I will have a new wolf pelt cloak and snake skin belt."

Naruto yelled out as he dodged another volley of kunai and senbon. After ten more minutes of this Zanichi called an end to Anko's fun.

"OK, ok that's enough Naruto has to get back to practicing the Uzukai. Naruto get over here Anko you too; hit him with a senbon if he fails to mimic me perfectly."

Naruto paled at that but Anko simply smiles as she walks over to Zanichi and gives him a light kiss then takes a seat on the shore next to her trench coat. Zanichi gets back into the opening form of the Uzukai as does Naruto and they go through the katas again. Zanichi slowly picks up the pace like earlier and Naruto keeps up as best as possible. Anko watches Naruto mimic Zanichi like his shadow a little disappointed that he hadn't made any mistakes yet, but was also impressed that after only a few weeks of instruction he had progressed so far. She smiles wickedly as he makes a mistake and hits him with a senbon, not hard enough to penetrate deeply but enough so that he felt it. Zanichi hears Naruto's whelp as the senbon struck and picked up the pace again. Shortly Naruto looked like a pin cushion and was panting from trying to keep up with Zanichi. After an hour Zanichi finally stopped and turned to see Naruto breathing heavy and having a hard time keeping above the water surface.

"Ok Naruto that's enough for today you have gotten better I say you have mastered the water walking to the point you will need anything from now on will only help to improve your control but it will be slow improvements, the little precision stuff that are the sign of a true expert. So we'll focus on your Uzukai tomorrow, I will show you the forms and instruct you movement by movement so you know the correct forms instead of just trying to mimic me."

Naruto nods as he pulls out senbon and gives Anko dirty looks, who just ignores him with an innocent expression on her face.

"So as a reward for doing so will the last few weeks tonight we will have Ichiraku's for dinner. All you can eat on me. How does that sound Naruto?"

"Sounds great I haven't eaten at Ichiraku's since my birthday. Just give me a sec."

He pumps a lot of chakra through his body and starts healing all the little holes left behind by the senbon, like Zanichi had taught him. When Naruto asked why he hadn't healed like Zanichi had when he explained their kekkei genkai, Zanichi told him that it wasn't automatic and that he had to actively channel chakra to his wounds for it to work. Afterwards Naruto had jumped for joy exclaiming that he would never have to stay in the evil hospital again. Zanichi had started laughing when Naruto asked him what was so funny; Zanichi explained that he had done the same thing when he learned how to get his wounds to heal. He also explained that the only reason Naruto could use that part of his kekkei genkai was because he was nearly beaten to death the year before. It takes massive damage to the body to activate your healing factor the first time also your healing factor will only help you so much. Major damage like what happened on his birthday still required medical treatment to a degree, he had explained to a sober Naruto. This was the first time Anko had seen the Uzumaki healing factor. She watched as the small holes healed with her mouth open.

"Hebihime you shouldn't open your mouth like that you might find something in it."

Anko snaps her mouth shut, but licks her lips and gives Zanichi a hungry look. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Ok I know that I might be older in a sense but I am still six years old guys. Can you at least try to keep it appropriate?"

Both Anko and Zanichi look at the boy and hang their heads.

"Sorry Naruto, I keep forgetting. You just act so much older so much of the time."

"Ya me too Naruto, sorry."

Both the adults look back at Naruto and see him nodding his head already forgiving them.

"I am much older; you should get me out of having to go to the academy Zanichi-nii."

Now it was their turn to roll their eyes. This wasn't the first time Naruto had tried that, in fact he and Anko had a very vocal argument about it at one point and hadn't spoken for a few days. Until Zanichi stepped in on his girlfriend's behalf and told Naruto that he had to go to the academy if he wanted to be Hokage. He also told him that Anko was missing him, which had made Naruto feel very guilty so he ran into the T&I department looking for Anko to apologize. He almost made it to her but was stopped by Ibiki and made to wait until she finished with her guest. After she walked out with blood on her face Naruto ran up and tackle hugged her saying he was sorry. Talking incoherently and making such a scene that Ibiki intervened again and took Naruto to an empty interrogation room and ordered Anko to clean herself up before talking to the boy.

Ibiki then asked the boy why he was apologizing and Naruto reluctantly told the man. Ibiki hadn't said anything after Naruto had finished. He had known Anko for most her life and had more or less adopted her as his little sister and know that she was no good at explaining anything with any sense of tact. After a minute he told the boy that he and Anko just needed to talk it out and reassured the boy that Anko would forgive him. Then Anko walked in and Ibiki left and guarded the door so they could talk without being interrupted. He knew that it was Naruto who had helped Anko get out of her spiraling depression and owed the boy that much and more. After Naruto confronted Anko she had come to Ibiki and asked if she had been as bad as the boy had described and he told her no, she was much worse. After that the most feared man in the village became a silent supporter of the boy and if anyone spoke ill of him in his presence there were repercussions, severe repercussions.

"No Naruto I understand that you don't want to go to the academy and honestly I would prefer that you just stay as my student, but you have to go and get to know those that will one day be on your team and there are some things as a samurai I just can't teach you."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. After Anko and Naruto's talk, she went looking for Zanichi to thank him for talking to Naruto and after she finished, they talked about why Naruto was so adamant about not attending the academy. Both had been at a loss until Zanichi remembered how he had met Naruto and it clicked.

"He's scared, he's scared that all the other kids will treat him the same way their parents and the other adults do. Before he didn't have any other options but now with me and you to a lesser extent he was a way out that will still get him the training he wants and needs."

Anko rolled over and looked at her boyfriend with a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid his fears are justified most parents tell their children that he is a bad kid and not to associate with him. I don't think that he will find any friends at the academy. At least until they are split up into teams and they get to know him and even then it's a maybe at best."

Zanichi thought about that and had a few ideas that might help, one taking the form of a mystery raven hair, lavender eyed girl.

"What if he had friends before going to the academy?"

Anko's eyes light up.

"That could work, but we still have to get though their parents first."

"I have an idea but I need your help for it to work."

He told her about the girl and the orange jacket. He then asked her to find the girl and what clan she was from. Anko agreed, saying she would start right away and tell him the second she found her. So far the search had turned nothing up, but both were committed to see it through.

"Ok I'm all healed up lets go."

"Naruto maybe you should but some clothes one first."

Suggested Zanichi, as he put his shirt back on much to Anko displeasure, Naruto nodded and started putting on his shirt and orange jacket. By that time Anko already put her sandals and bracers back on and was holding her coat waiting until they got to the edge of the compound to put it back on. They started walking and Naruto told Anko about his day and how hard of a task master Zanichi was. All normal conversation when she showed up. Naruto would try to get Zanichi in trouble with Anko. Who would look at Naruto with wide eyes and would playfully reprimanded Zanichi, who would whine about her always taking Naruto's side. It was all in good fun and always left the three of them smiling. Anko would end up with Zanichi's arm around her waist with Naruto walking in front of them with his hands behind his head, fingers laced and smiling. He had a family and was for the first time in his life happy. As they walked through the village to Ichiraku's Zanichi watched the villagers pass by with their eyes cast down. He had made it a point to whip the villagers in line.

After the first time the three of them had gone out to eat both Anko and Naruto got their normal hateful glares until Zanichi lost his patience and struck a large man who had the gall to call Naruto a demon and Anko snake bitch in the same sentence. The strike was so powerful that the man went through a wall and the killer intent was so heavy that the other villagers couldn't move. Later when some members if the Military Police showed up at their dinner demanding that Zanichi come with them. Zanichi then made it very clear that he would not and if they wanted an extended stay in the hospital they were welcome to try and make him. They wanted a try at the samurai and both of the Uchiha flared their sharingan.

Before they could move both ended up beaten and thrown into the street. It happened so quickly that it appeared as if he never left his seat. The villagers in the restaurant watched wide eyed as the two Uchiha where crushed with ease. Since then no one would risk angering the samurai, so as long has he was with them both Anko and Naruto were treated with respect. After word got out that he was untouchable due to diplomatic immunity, rumors started that the Hokage gave the samurai his status so he could beat on unruly villagers that the Hokage himself couldn't touch. They arrive at Ichiraku's and sat at the bar just after the dinner rush so they had the stand to themselves.

"Hi Teuchi-oji, Ayame-chan how you been?"

Both the ramen chief and his daughter snap around at the sound of his voice.

"Naruto."

"Naruto-kun."

They both call. It had been a long time since they last saw him and had been worried that what happened on his birthday stopped him from coming to eat at their restaurant. He was their favorite customer after all. Naruto not used to anyone being excited about his presence before scratched the back of his neck nervously. Teuchi notices the nervous twitch and calms down.

"Naruto, how have you been? We have been worried about you. After your last birthday you never came back."

"Sorry Teuchi-oji I have been busy helping Zanichi-nii rebuild the Uzumaki temple for the samurai that will be staying there in the spring. I have so much to tell about the last few weeks."

Zanichi and Anko quickly made their orders and just sat back and enjoyed the time together, with Naruto so absorbed in telling the Ichirakus about the last three weeks of his life they were completely forgotten by the blonde. Giving them time to just be a happy young couple, the smiles on their faces as they played with each other's ramen didn't go unnoticed my Teuchi and the older man was happy for them. Life was short and even shorter for those in their particular profession. When Naruto told them about the training he has been getting from Zanichi and Anko the old man looked at the two. Both returned his look. When the older man raised an eyebrow Zanichi responded.

"One day he will have to face enemies for many reasons. But the most powerful will be those that wish to kill him because of his heritage. Whole villages will be against him and he will have to weather the storm. He will not be alone but he cannot simply hide behind Anko and I, forever."

The way that Zanichi spoke told Teuchi all he needed to know and the two men shared a nod. Teuchi was not as blind as many in the village and he knew who the boy's parents where. His mother Kushina had been just as big a ramen addict as her son if not a bigger one and when she was pregnant her cravings for all types of ramen had pushed the man's skills to the max. Then when Namikaze 'The Yellow Flash' Minato would flash in just before closing asking for the same crazed concoctions that Kushina would crave Teuchi did the math. He looked at the mini Minato in front of him knowing that the boy was in good hands that would make him strong enough the protect himself and follow in the footsteps of both his parents.

When Naruto was finished telling them about his last few weeks Ayame noticed Anko and Zanichi and like any young woman her age squealed at the sight of the two of them. She practically jumped Anko and started the infamous girl talk. The kind of talk that all boyfriends feared and dreaded, at first Anko was hesitate to talk about her relationship but after Ayame kept excitedly asking questions Anko gave up and started talking to the younger girl. Little by little Anko opened up to the girl and they started talking in earnest.

To Zanichi's dread, Teuchi laughed and struck up a conversation with him and Naruto about the finer parts of Naruto's training, as a former shinobi it was a topic he found most enjoyable. The two men exchanged notes and Teuchi asked Naruto questions about what he liked most about his training, surprisingly the boy told him that kenjutsu was his favorite with fuinjutsu being second only because it was so easy, kenjutsu was more of a challenge, making it more fun to learn. This continued for most of the evening until a pregnant woman and her daughter walked in. Teuchi walked over to the two and handed them menus.

"Hikare-chan it has been a long time since I last saw you here."

"I am sorry Teuchi-san, but I have been so busy. Relations with the branch clan have been falling apart and my nephew after the loss of his father is falling victim to the hate that exists between the two families I have been trying to help him but he will not trust me at all. You wouldn't happen to still have that special menu you made for Kushina? I find that nothing will satisfy my hunger. Hinata was never this much of a picky eater."

The young girl blushed at her mother's comment. At hearing his mother's name Naruto looked over. Now it was his turn to be the loud Uzumaki scaring the patrons of the ramen stand.

"It's you!"

The young girl jumps from the loud voice. She looks over and sees Naruto standing up on his stool with his orange jacket unzipped mimicking the style in which Zanichi wore his coat, pointing at her. The jacket looked familiar, then she look up at his face and saw his blonde spiky hair and sucks in.

"You"

She whispers. The adults look at the two children completely confused until the woman identified by Teuchi as Hikare gasped.

"You're Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt very uncomfortable then only Ayame and Anko when she was drunk called him that. Zanichi looked at the younger girl and notices her features. The raven hair and pale eyes marked her as a Hyúga, but after looking closer he noticed that her eyes' had a slight lavender shade to them. He turns to Anko and whispers into her ear. Her eyes go wide as she looks at the girl. Naruto finally musters up the courage to ask who the woman was.

"Um I don't know you lady but why are you talking about my mother like you know her?"

Naruto's tone was accusing and the hormonal woman starts tearing up after hearing it.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I… I was teammates with your mother before she died. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto-kun I didn't know you had survived that night. The Hokage told us you were dead. Killed by the raging Kyuubi before Minato could finish it."

Hikare starts crying, she stands up and walks over to Naruto.

"I know I have no right to ask but please forgive me I had no idea you where her son and that you were facing the things you were until I heard about the night your cousin confronted that mob."

The woman tries to get on her knees to beg for forgiveness, but is stopped my Naruto. He looks into her pale eyes and smiles.

"It's ok, I forgive you. You didn't know right and I don't know how I know but I know you are truly sorry."

Hikare bursts out into hormonal tears again and thanks Naruto and hugs him. Naruto tenses up at the contact but forces himself to relax. Zanichi watches his cousin impressed by the boy's capacity to forgive. The girl had watched the whole scene with her mother in silence. Staring intensely at Naruto the whole time.

"Kaa-san"

This gets her mother's attention.

"Kaa-san it's him the boy I told you about who saved me months ago."

The girl had whispered the whole time. Hikare gasped again and holds Naruto at arm's reach and looks at the boy closely. He did in fact fit the description her daughter had given her about the boy that had saved her from some bullies several months earlier.

"Thank you again Naruto for forgiving me and for helping my daughter. You truly are Kushina's son."

Naruto blushes and scratches the back of his neck. Hikare tries to return to her seat but find Hinata in it next to Naruto instead. She smiles at the girl and she moves to Hinata's old seat and places an order from Kushina's special menu, which Teuchi had kept as a memento of one of his favorite customers. She looks over at Anko and Zanichi who after the excitement from her display ended had gone back to feeding each other ramen and making a mess of each other in the process. She watches as a drop of broth roll down Anko's jaw line only to be wiped off by Zanichi with a kiss. She smiled at the young couple's antics. She looks over at her normally shy and quiet daughter as she talks with Naruto. Hinata sat wide eyed as Naruto told her about his training with Zanichi. She would make eep noises whenever Naruto would jump up on his stool to dramatically reenact part of his story. After they were all done Zanichi and Hikare paid their respective bills and the two groups got up to leave. Hinata looks up at her mother with a pleading look. Hikare just sighed and stroked Hinata's hair.

"Ask him"

She said to her shy daughter. Hinata nodded and looked over at Naruto who was saying good night to Anko and Zanichi as they split up to head to their apartments.

"Um Naruto, would you like to um play some time?"

Naruto looks at Hinata a little shocked and looked up at Zanichi. After a second Zanichi nods to the silent question and received a big grin.

"Yes I would like to play sometime. Come by the Uzumaki temple any time you want to play I am their most of the time these days."

Hinata nods an takes her mother's hand as they walk away returning home.


	6. Book One: Iron Spiral ch6

Chapter 6 as promised. Just a reminder by next few chapters will take much longer before i can update for the next few months. Enjoy.

* * *

Zanichi walked out of his home and stands on his front porch. He takes a sip of his morning tea and watches the sunrise on the early spring day. The samurai that were participating in the exchange were due to arrive any day now and Zanichi was excited to see his old team again. Anko walks out to stand next to him. She leans against him in a robe made of red silk with purple snakes on it, a gift for her last birthday from Zanichi.

"Are you nervous Zanichi? It has been a long time since you last saw your countryman."

"Mmm maybe a little, it has been a long time since I last saw my team though we were split up shortly after I became an officer, excited though I have missed them."

He looks down at her.

"I am also excited to see you in that outfit again."

She rolls her eyes.

"You don't expect me to greet them at the entrance to the compound dressed like that do you?"

Zanichi gives her a mischievous smile.

"No but I do want to take them out to Long Fall bar for a night out after every one has settled in."

They walk back into their home, Anko had moved in a week ago. She had asked him if he would mind if she moved into the compound. The compound was separate from the rest of the village and was easier for her to get away from all the glares she received on a daily basis there then in her old neighborhood. Zanichi jumped at the opportunity to have live with Anko again. He had missed her after he moved out of her little apartment a month or so ago. Since they had already used to living together for most of the winter it wasn't that big of a change for them more like returning to their normal routine. With the help of Naruto and Kurenai the four of them had her moved over in no time.

The two sit at the table and eat their breakfast. They speak about their plans for the day and discuss what they want to do that night. With Naruto starting the Ninja Academy the following week Zanichi was putting all other daytime activities to the side to get some last minute training in before he become to busy with the new samurai and Naruto busy with his education. They didn't have much free time during the day to spend together so they would make up for it at night.

As the two lovers finish their meal they heard their little bundle of loud arrives in the compound, followed by loud but still quieter them him fretting bundle of worry Hyúga Hinata. Who, over the winter with the help of her mother threatening her husband and several thinly disguised threats from Anko and Zanichi directed toward the clan elders, was able to form a friendship with the blonde. The two had become almost inseparable since because neither having anyone else their age to play with, due to parents keeping their children away, Naruto because his condition and Hinata for her heritage.

They even started to share traits, Naruto becoming quiet to a degree and she no longer stuttered and would lash out on any one who insulted Naruto. Once when training with Zanichi Naruto was hit with a senbon from Anko who was quickly hit with a Júken strike by Hinata in retaliation. It ended up with Naruto and Zanichi watching the two females wrestling on the ground and insulting each other until they noticed them watching and united against the boys. It could be said that Hinata was picking up personality traits from Anko as well.

"Morning Anko-nee, Zanichi-nii"

Called Naruto as he walked into their house, they call greetings back and the two friends find them at the kitchen table. Hinata follows him in and greets them as well.

"Good morning Anko-san and you as well Zanichi-sama."

Both adults sigh.

"Hinata how many times do I have to tell you? You don't need to use suffixes with us. Your Naruto's closest friend you don't need to use such formalities here. I get enough of that when I meet with the village council every week it is almost sickening."

Hinata looks at Zanichi and nods.

"Ok Zanichi-sa… I mean Zanichi I will try to remember. Father said that the other samurai will be arriving soon is that true?"

"Yes it is. Would you like to meet my old team after they get here? There are going to be a few of the medics with them. I know you want to learn some medical jutsu I could introduce you to them as well if you like."

Hinata vigorously nods her head. Her father didn't approve of her learning medical jutsu believing that it was below the Hyúga main family and that it was a role for the Branch family to fill, partially not his daughter.

"OK then I will talk to the medics that arrive and ask if they would be willing to teach you a thing or too. I know you have worked with your father and have helped Naruto on his chakra control. So I don't foresee any problem with them teaching you. They enjoy showing off their skills almost as much as the eleventh division."

"Thank you vey much Zanichi. I really appreciate it."

Anko looks over at the girl.

"Well of course who else is going to heal Naruto when he hurts himself from training himself into the ground over and over again? You just love wrapping him in bandages don't you? It gets him out of his shirt doesn't it and the way the two of you look together, so cute."

Anko's teasing gets a blush out of them both. Naruto comes to her defense.

"It's not like that, Hinata just so kind that she wants to help people. And well, I am the only one she can help right now, but just you wait she will become a great medic and help all kinds of people."

Hinata's blush deepens as she listens to Naruto defend her from Anko's teasing. The two children sit at the table next to each other across from Anko and Zanichi.

"So Zanichi-nii what's the plan today? I want to get started I am looking forward to starting at the academy and showing off my skills. So I need to get stronger."

Zanichi smiles, only a few months earlier Naruto was dreading the start of his time at the academy but now with Hinata at his side he is ready to face whatever the academy has in store for him. His plan had work out better then he had hoped.

"Well Naruto we will be working in your sword draw some more you still are not fast enough yet. The whole point of the Iaidó is to strike with so much speed that your adversary doesn't have a change to evade or defend. We samurai perfected the style to combat ninjutsu because its speed allows us to take advantage of the momentary opening caused by the hand signs. So have a little something to eat and meet me at the training ground."

"Hai Zanichi-nii. Is it ok if Hinata watches the clan is having a big meeting and Hikare didn't want Hinata around for it?"

"Its fine, but I think Anko would like some company. She has the day off today, so what to you say Hinata watch Naruto's training you hang out with Anko and do girl stuff."

Anko gives her boyfriend a dirty look.

"Come on Hinata you can train with me today. I will teach how to throw senbon though a kunai eye."

Anko grabs Hinata's wrist and drags her off to Anko and Zanichi's room to change into something more appropriate for training. Hinata looks at Naruto with a pleading expression but Naruto shakes his head and mouths 'have fun' back at her. Hinata then scares Naruto by giving him the same look Anko just gave Zanichi.

"Um Zanichi-nii I don't think it is a good idea to let Hinata hang out with Anko-nee anymore. Hinata is starting to have the same facial expressions she does has when she is mad at you."

"Naruto it has nothing to do with hanging out with Anko. All women are born with the ability to make the man in their lives extremely uncomfortable with just a look. Welcome to the club, cousin."

Naruto blushes.

"But we are not like that we're just friends."

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say."

Zanichi said as he head out the back door walking towards the training grounds.

"But we're not."

Insisted Naruto as he followed Zanichi outside with a piece of toast in his hand. They reach the training grounds and Zanichi begins instructing Naruto on the finer points of the Iaidó. As Zanichi is instructing Naruto, Anko is with Hinata in her room having a heart to heart.

The entire time Anko is getting dressed Hinata has been staring daggers into the back of Anko's head.

"You know you have been a really annoying pain you know that. I have been with Naruto far longer then you and as his big sis I am allowed to tease him. So what is your problem? You have had one with me for a while now."

Hinata stares off to space, silent. Anko doesn't take the silent treatment well, she walks up to the young girl her robe left behind and picks her up, tossing her on to the bed.

"What is your problem, damn it. I haven't done anything to you or Naruto for that matter to deserve this treatment."

That got a rise out of the girl.

"Nothing, nothing," she shrieks, "I know about it, the thing in Naruto and I know you know but he doesn't. Meaning you haven't told him the truth, you have been lying this whole time to him and you want to say you haven't done anything to him. You call yourself his sister."

Anko is shocked speechless, she stares at the girl with a look of disbelief who returns it with one of her own filled with distain. The law preventing anyone from speaking about the Kyuubi was still in act, and under that law Anko could kill the girl for what she just said. Anko feels a new level of respect for the young Hyúga, she was a smart girl she most have known that Anko was called to do by law after what she said that but she said it anyway, and gave her a stare that could terrify a weaker person and a little killer intent throw in for flavor, Anko was impressed by the girl's resolve. Though that would have to wait, first she had to find out how Hinata found out.

"Hinata I don't know what you are thinking but I promise you that I have never wanted to lie to Naruto. I believe that he should know about the burden he cares but what do you think would happen if he knew. He might start believing what the villagers say about him. Until Zanichi and I started looking after him and gave him a family he had no one. You know that Hinata, no one to support him and to tell him that he isn't the monster, like all the bastard villagers think he is. He wasn't ready but I know he is now so does Zanichi and we are going to tell him before he starts at the academy, but right now I need to know. Will you still be his friend even now that you know?"

"Of course I will! He saved me, he saves me from that monster every day. He is my best friend and I wouldn't leave him because of this in a million years."

Anko lets out a sigh of relieve, the girl didn't fell negatively about Naruto because of the Kyuubi. That took a weight off Anko that she had felt from the start of their discussion.

"Thank kami you're such a good person Hinata Naruto is really lucky to call you a friend. Now I need to know how you know about it? There are laws in place that keep people from talking about it and if someone told you in an attempt to hurt Naruto I want to know about it. You have to tell me Hinata I promise you can trust me there isn't anyone in the village I care more for except Zanichi than Naruto."

Hinata stares at the woman, not sure if she should tell her the truth. After a minute of staring into Anko's eyes Hinata tells her.

"I kind of figured it out on my own but my mom pushed me into the right direction though I think she wanted me to figure it out. I asked her about why he has two different colored chakras, and she answered my question with a question, what happened on Naruto's birthday Hinata, is what she said and I finally figured it out a few days later. After that I talked to her again and asked if the other colored chakra was the Kyuubi's she didn't say anything. She just nodded and walked away like it wasn't a big deal."

The anger fades from Hinata's face and sadness takes its place tears begin building up in her eyes.

"Why haven't you told him? It could hurt him. I don't want Naruto to hurt anymore. I have seen the looks he gets when he thinks no one is looking. I know that big grin of his is a mask to hide the pain. I don't want him to hide his pain from me. I don't want him to have to feel like that anymore."

She has a complete breakdown.

"I just want Naruto to be happy for real."

The girl had figured it out on her own mostly, that changed everything. The law didn't state anything about finding out by accident. Though that didn't help Anko, who wasn't any good with a girl in the middle of hysterics, almost as bad as a guy, in dealing with Hinata's water works.

"I know Hinata I understand that you are worried about Naruto. In fact I think it's time to tell him, shall we."

Hinata looks up at Anko who kneeling in front of her with a smile on her face. Hinata nods and returns the smile. Anko finishes dressing and together they head out to the training grounds.

* * *

At the training ground Naruto is slowly drawing his sword under the careful watch of Zanichi. When Zanichi notices a failure in Naruto's form he tell Naruto to freeze and corrects the problem.

"Having a proper form will speed up the time in which you preform the Iaidó. Remember Naruto slow is smooth and smooth is fast. I know I put a lot of emphasis on your speed with this style but this is the best way to speed up a technique regardless the form or style whether it be ninjutsu or taijutsu. If you slowly take your time and remove any flaw in your movement it will make you faster. You understand right?"

"Yes Zanichi-nii I do."

Zanichi watches his cousin. Naruto's skills had increased dramatically over the winter months. He was now far ahead of any of his classmates except those like Hinata from major shinobi clans. Just as Zanichi had promised he would be. Naruto had mastered the three basic forms of fuinjutsu: barrier, explosive and storage and was now moving on to creating new variants of the basic three. His skill with the traditional Uzumaki taijutsu style the Uzukai had greatly improved and his skills in kenjutsu were so improved that he was now working on one of the most advanced forms the Iaidó. A kenjutsu created and perfected by the samurai of Zanichi's homeland and its signature style.

Zanichi put Naruto in terms of power and skill between a seasoned genin and a low chunin now, he was worried that the academy would lose Naruto's interest quickly and he would do poorly out of boredom. Zanichi sees Anko leading Hinata towards them and thinks nothing of it, until Anko walked you to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hinata knows about the Kyuubi. She figured it out when she saw that he had two chakras mixing together inside him. She confronted me about it. She is pissed that we haven't told him. I'm really proud of her, don't let her know that."

Zanichi nods and gets a kiss on the cheek from Anko. Zanichi comes to a quick decision.

"Naruto come here."

Naruto stops mid draw and returns his practice katana to its sheath which Zanichi had given him when he started to learn the Iaidó. He walks over to Zanichi, who looks down at his cousin trying to figure out how he is going to tell him the truth. The truth doesn't always set you free.

"Naruto we have to talk. I have to tell you something and it is not something that will be easy to hear. It's also something very private so we are going to talk about it in the shrine."

The serious tone in Zanichi's voice causes Naruto to stiffen which is not missed by Zanichi, but he chooses to not address it. He turns and starts walking to the shrine with Naruto in tow. Hinata starts to follow but Anko places a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't enter the shrine, only someone who carries Uzumaki blood can enter. The protection seals wouldn't let you and if you were to force your way in the next level of the seals will kill you. We just have to wait for them to come out."

Hinata looks up at the older woman and sees a sad look and tears starting to form. Hinata knows that Anko cares a great deal for both of them and was worried and sad that she can't be there for Naruto. Hinata takes a deep breath.

"Then we will wait for them outside so when they come out we are there for them."

Anko looks done at the little girl and sees a look of fierce confidence. Anko smiles at the girl and wipes the tears away.

"Let's do just that."

Hinata takes Anko's hand and they follow their boys to wait for them outside the shrine.

* * *

Naruto and Zanichi enter the shrine and sit in the center of room like normal. They sit in silence as Zanichi gathers his thoughts.

"Naruto, do you know what happened on your birthday?"

"Yes the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and was killed by the Yondaime, but he lost his life in the process."

Zanichi sighs, he decides to take a page from Anko book and be very frank and deal with the fallout afterwards.

"That, Naruto, is a lie the Sandaime told you and everyone else that didn't already know the truth. Even I didn't know the truth until I met you. Naruto it isn't possible to kill the Kyuubi. It is a creature made of chakra called a bijuu. You can destroy it but after a few years it will reform again. The only way to truly stop it is to seal it away in something. If you were to seal it into a person that person becomes something called a jinchúriki. A jinchúriki becomes the beast's prison and keeps it locked away."

Naruto sits quietly, thinking. The gears start to turn in his mind, putting the pieces together.

"Zanichi-nii, why are you telling me this?"

The hesitation is clearly heard in his voice. Zanichi shakes his head; Naruto is far too smart for his own good.

"Because Naruto you are the jinchúriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are its jailor and that is why the villagers hate you. They are too stupid to see you for what you truly are."

"And what is that?"

Naruto's voice is shaken with fear and anxiety. He starts to silently cry.

"You are a little kid, one who has been dealt a hard hand in life. One that takes care of his big sisters before thinking about himself, go out of your way to help and protect them. You are a hero who saves the village daily by not giving into the hate the villagers throw at you in their ignorance. And I can say with great pride that you are an Uzumaki, and my little cousin who I love deeply and I am not the only one, I am pretty sue Anko will do terrible things to anyone who were foolish enough to hurt you again."

Naruto looks up at his cousin. The tears streaming from his eyes, he wipes them away and gives Zanichi a hug.

"Thank you Zanichi-nii."

"Don't thank me. From what I hear if it wasn't for you Anko wouldn't have been the woman she is and I never would have been able to meet the woman I love more than life itself. And that isn't the only thing I have to thank you for too just the most important one. Is there anything you wish to know that I can tell you?"

A hard expression crosses Naruto's face.

"Yes I want to know why. Why did the Yondaime seal it in me? Why didn't the Hokage tell me the truth? I have so many questions."

"Let me start with those two and we can move on to more after, ok."

Naruto nods.

"Good, as for why the Sandaime didn't tell you is because he thought that it would be to much for you to know at such a young age and put a law in place to prevent anyone from telling you or anyone else about the Kyuubi, under pain of death. He thought that it would allow you to grow up peacefully but we both know how that turned out. He had the best intentions Naruto you have to know that. He just had too much faith in the villagers. He thought they would rise from their pain and loss stronger, but was wrong. Óta and I spoke about it during the construction. The Third Shinobi World War killed many of the greatest heroes of the village causing the villagers to lose hope and fall into despair. After the Yondaime died to save the village it was the last straw. The villagers gave into their despair and have never come out of it. I am not going to defend them they have no right to do what they have done to you, but please try to forgive the Hokage his only crime is not seeing what was happening in the village until it was too late."

Naruto just sat silently and listened to Zanichi talk. He was still trying to come to terms with what he had just learned about himself and missed most of what Zanichi just said.

"I will think about it. I have to talk with him."

"That's fair I suggest that you do so soon you will be very busy at the academy. Now about your second question I can't say what was going through the Yondaime's mind at the time but I am sure he didn't want his son to suffer like this."

That got Naruto's attention.

"Did you just say his son?"

Zanichi nodded.

"He had many enemies Naruto. Powerful enemies, he hid his relationship with your mother in fear that his enemies would hurt her to get to him. Only the Sandaime and a few others know about their relationship. That is why the Sandaime doesn't want me to tell you about him yet. I figured it out and we got into a heated argument about it. I wanted to tell you right away but I came to understand his position. Namikaze Minato had a whole hidden village after him not to mention his rivals in Konoha. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. You have gotten much stronger but you are still not ready to face those kinds of odds yet."

Naruto sat without saying a word.

"Naruto you have to promise me or I will make it so you never tell anyone."

Naruto silently nods his head.

"I want to hear you say it Naruto this is your life we're talking about here. I will not risk it because you want to brag."

"I promise I will not tell anyone that the Yondaime is my father."

Naruto spat in anger. Zanichi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Naruto. In a few more years of training and you can tell them. You can tell the world that you, the outcast, are the living legacy of their greatest hero. You can shame them all and be on the path to be just as strong if not stronger than him I promise you. I will give you your chance at vengeance; they will be forced to live with their shame for the rest of their lives, a never ending vengeance."

Naruto smiled at hearing that. Then the full weight hits him in the chest.

"I am my hero's son, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime; the Yellow Flash is my father. I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

He starts crying again but this time it takes several minutes before he gains control again.

"Why did he seal it in me? He must have known what my life would be like."

Zanichi stares off into space for a minute.

"I think he made the same mistake the Sandaime did, he had too much faith in the villagers. He know that you would have a rough life but I doubt he know it would be this bad. The villagers were not the only ones he had faith in, Naruto. He had faith that you would be strong enough to withstand the trials that being a jinchúriki would cause you to face and that you would wield the power of the Kyuubi the right way, to protect what was important. He had faith in you his son"

Naruto was stunned by what he had just heard; his father had faith in him. Even if he had been nothing more than a newborn, and that he could use the power of the greatest demon mankind had known.

"Do you mean I can use the Kyuubi's power? I thought it was just sealed inside me."

"The Kyuubi is a being made of chakra so you can learn to use it to strengthen your own chakra in time. It is the reward all jinchúriki receive in exchange for being the jailors of these beasts. It is very dangerous and I am not sure how to do it yet but I'll figure it. It will require you to have unparalleled chakra control I am sure of that. I have been training you in it all this time for that reason. Shinobi who are made into jinchúriki are also called the ultimate weapon because if you can control a bijuu's power you are just that, but you are not a weapon. Though there are some in the village that would like nothing more than to turn you into one and the Sandaime has worked tirelessly to keep them away from you."

After hearing that Naruto softened a little. The man that he saw as his grandfather had really been trying to look out for him. They talked for a long time, Naruto would ask questions as they came to him and Zanichi would answer them to the best of his ability. They spent the entire morning talking about what to do know that Naruto knew and how he was supposed to act. Naruto had a hard time coming to terms with having to take the high road when it came to the villagers. They argued a great deal until Naruto gave in to Zanichi and agreed to wait until his first chunin exam to reveal who he was. Around noon the two walked out of the shrine and found Anko and Hinata siting against the nearest building waiting for them. When Hinata saw the door open she nudged Anko and pointed at them. Anko sprung to her feet and walk swiftly over to them and gave Naruto a tight hug.

"Naruto no matter what I am here for you and I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

Naruto a little startled by Anko's show of affection returns her hug.

"It's ok I understand. Thank you for being there for me all this time, I love you Anko-nee."

Anko starts crying and tightens her hug until Hinata yells at her.

"He is turning blue let him go you python-baka."

Anko immediately lets go and Hinata makes her move. She slides in and gives Naruto a hug.

"I will always be your friend Naruto no matter what. And nothing not even It will stop me."

Naruto's eyes go wide and he looks at her.

"You know?"

"I saw that your chakra had two colors. I had never seen that before and I asked my mom about it. She gave me a hint and I figured it out later. Thank you for keeping my family safe Naruto the villagers are idiots."

She lets go of him and gives him a smile that he returns. Not his normal grin but a small happy smile, which causes her to blush a light shake of pink. Zanichi places his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's get some lunch."

* * *

The four of them walk back to Anko and Zanichi's home to eat together.

At the gate to the village Izumo and his partner Kotetesu are standing guard. Or what could be called that if they weren't half asleep in the guardhouse.

"Oi you awake in there?"

The sound of someone voice snaps the two chunin to awake; they stand up and see about 50 samurai in different sets of armor. The one who spoke stand in the front of the group he wore something similar to Zanichi but had metal bracers instead of bandages on his arms and instead of pants he had the lower half of a battle kimono covering his lower body with his helmet under his arm, he had blue eyes and long straight crimson hair up in a ponytail. He watches the two guards.

"We are the samurai that are for the exchange send someone for Uzumaki Zanichi."

His commanding tone launches the ninja into action as Kotetesu runs to the samurai compound to inform the resident samurai that his countrymen have arrived. As Kotetesu leaves Izumo watches the samurai.

"So you are going to be living in the village for a while welcome to Konoha. I am Kamizuki Izumo."

The samurai is surprised by the greetings.

"Thank you, I am Uzumaki Rikimaru, I am surprised by the way you are acting I didn't expect such a warm greeting by you shinobi."

"It's nice to meet another Uzumaki and you can't expect that from everyone but most. I know Zanichi-san fairly well from his time here in the village over the winter. He is a regular at one of the more popular shinobi bars in the village and after his first time there he made a very strong impression on a lot of us. So a lot of us have gotten over the whole samurai shinobi thing."

Rikimaru starts laughing.

"He got into a fight didn't he?"

Izumo chuckles.

"Yes a couple a new chunin over heard him say he was a samurai and started it. I don't think he would have beaten them so bad if they hadn't insulted his girlfriend on their first date, but some people are just not too bright. Their lucky he did something cause she would have done worse."

The mention of a girlfriend peaks Rikimaru's curiosity.

"My clansman has gotten himself a girlfriend well isn't that interesting I will have to see what kind of girl she is. He has never had the best luck with women. He is a little different."

Izumo starts laughing.

"Trust me she is a little different too."

Another samurai walks up to the guardhouse in full plat armor and a twin horned helmet.

"What is the word around the village about our arrival? Are we expected by your leadership? I once saw one messenger leave."

"Yes we were expecting you and Zanichi-san asked to be informed first upon your arrival. I believe the plan is for you to be lead to your barracks by Zanichi-san. The Hokage and other council members will meet with you tomorrow after you have rested."

The armored samurai nods his head and walks back to the other samurai with similar attire. Rikimaru rolls his eyes at the exchange of words.

"I apologize for my rude comrade. That is the squad leader for the eleventh division members that are here with us. His name is Tatewaki Shúmaru he can be a little hardheaded some times. He is one of the more skeptical of this alliance and needs to learn more respect."

He speaks loud enough so it carries to the other samurai. Who, either doesn't care about Rikimaru's opinion of him or his armor hides his reaction. By the time all is said and done Koketesu returns with Zanichi in tow. Rikimaru sees the movement and turns to see their arrival. He walks up to Zanichi and holds out his arm. Zanichi grabs it just short of the elbow as is customary for samurai who are close.

"Rikimaru it is good to see you again."

"As it is to see you cousin, how has the village of leafs treated you this winter?"

"Very well."

Zanichi said with a smile on his face.

"So I have heard. Where is she Zanichi? I want to meet the woman that can match you."

Zanichi looks over at Izumo, who just shrugs.

"She is back at the compound that I have spent the winter preparing for you."

He releases Rikimaru and faces the collected samurai. He notes the armor variants distinctive of each division. The leather of the medics meant for them to move quickly around the battlefield and large scrolls across their backs containing all their medical supplies. He notices the full plate heavy armor of the battle addicts. The majority of those gathered were wearing the light plate of the second division.

"You all will find it very different here from what you are used to. I took special care to ensure that you are all comfortable for your extended stay. Come I will show you the way to your home for the next year or longer if you so choose."

The samurai form up into ranks by their division and follow Zanichi to the samurai compound. They hadn't traveled to Konoha in formal rank but they moved together as they entered the village to showcase their discipline and pride. Rikimaru walked with Zanichi and asked him questions about the village. He wasn't here to lead the other members of his division. He was in Konoha it be Zanichi's right hand as well as his other teammates. The villagers stop and watch the column of samurai march by. The shinobi watch from the roof tops and gauge the level of the force that the Land of Iron sent. Some simply wrote them off as simple samurai and not of any concern. Most having seen of heard of what Zanichi was capable of eyed those following him more intently.

"So what do you think of those that were chosen to participate in the exchange?"

Zanichi asked his oldest friend and comrade.

"For us a lot of green, fresh from the academy, their commanders are a little better but they are green too in compression to those I would have liked. I would recommend that you have Ikkaku, Tokichi, who will arrive tomorrow with Mifune-sama for the signing of the treaty and myself take them under our wing and teach them ropes. It will be a rare chance for them to learn from veterans like us for a whole year. Not to mention what they will learn for the shinobi. The eleventh guys well they are the eleventh you know what to expect from Shúmaru and his team."

Zanichi nodded.

"I will have to make sure they know who the boss is and what of the medics. I asked for some experience, did they give it to me?"

"The medics are all pretty well seasoned Zanichi. I served a season with two of the men on the Kumo border, their good. Three of the women are just girls barely into their womanhood but they are Uzumaki, they showed me some of their fuinjutsu when I asked they're good even by the clan standards. Also they wanted to help make sure your plan succeeds, we all do. Over half the clan on active duty volunteered. I don't know too much about the others, but from what our cousins tell me their good."

Rikimaru stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Also, I haven't felt these kinds of vibes from you in a very long time. So I am telling you because even though I haven't met her yet I know she is good for you and I want to give you a heads up."

Zanichi looks over at him.

"What?"

"Ayki is here, she volunteered to come."

Zanichi nearly fall when he heard Rikimaru.

"And so is your mother. She will arrive with Mifune-sama and the others."

Zanichi's blood ran cold after he heard that.

"My mother?"

Rikimaru gives him a grim expression and nods his head.

"Shit, shit fuck. What am I going to do? One of them I could handle but two. By kami this isn't going to end well."

Rikimaru's eyes widen at see his friends reaction.

"I know it's not the best situation but it will be all right. Your mother will only be here for a week and Ayki will behave after you make things clear a few dozen times."

Rikimaru's light joke doesn't help, if anything it makes Zanichi's panic attack worse.

"You don't understand I am in a relationship with the woman that is the most feared member of Konoha's Anbu T&I department after Morino Ibiki. She will kill them both if they start up their normal act."

Rikimaru gapes at Zanichi.

"You are dating Mitarashi Anko even I have heard of her. You got some serious brass balls you know that. I heard she's hotter then hell."

"I am not just dating her. Riki, we life together."

Rikimaru just stops in his tracks until Zanichi grabs him and gets him walking again.

"You live together? Zanichi don't get me wrong but don't you think that is a little soon?"

Zanichi just shrugs.

"No, not really, when I first got here the compound wasn't really habitable. We kinda had our first date the second night I was here and we slept together and the next day during lunch I told her about the condition of the old temple that became our compound and she insisted I stay with her. We have been living together for most of the winter."

"Most of the winter?"

"When the commander's quarters were finished I moved in but after about a month she asked to move in with me away from the village. She has it kind of rough here."

He almost growls the last sentence. Rikimaru watches his friend and from knowing him for the better part of their lives he know that Zanichi really cared about this woman to act like that.

They arrive at the gate into the samurai compound were a pair of young eyes are watching them from the trees.

"Zanichi, who are the little ones that are watching us?"

"That is my student and his friend."

Rikimaru cocks an eyebrow.

"Your student and who might that be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina. He was orphaned the night the Kyuubi attacked the village yeas ago. We met by chance my first day here and had an interesting time. I have agreed to train him until he graduates the academy."

Rikimaru's eyes go wide.

"Does your mother know about him?"

"No I haven't told her because Naruto wants to stay in the village and learn to be a shinobi like his hero the Yondaime. Who looked after his mother before he was born."

The way that Zanichi explains Naruto's reasons for staying in the village make it very clear to Rikimaru the boy's lineage.

"You know she will not care. I remember it took both of us and you father to stop her from trying to destroy this village after word of what happened reached us."

"I know but that is how it is and she will follow the wishes of the boy."

Rikimaru shook his head.

"Good luck with that. You know how stubborn she can be."

Zanichi sighed.

"I Know. Let me show you all where you will be staying."

The samurai after entering the compound had fallen out of ranks and were looking around their new home. The main temple had been mostly kept in tact to sure as offices and meeting rooms for the samurai. Zanichi led them to the barracks. All the samurai present had served a season at one of the border outposts and where expecting much the same where in awe. They never would have expected the level of luxury that these barracks boasted. There were enough rooms for each samurai to have their own personal quarters and than some for the convoys that would arrive from the Land of Iron. Each room has its own small private bath with a shower and running hot water. One of the women with the medics walked over to the bed in the room that Zanichi had shown them and pushed her hand into the mattress and gasped.

"It's like being back home after a season away. Are all the rooms like this?"

"Yes all the rooms are outfitted the same thanks to the Haruno clan. They are a small merchant and craftsmen clan that have helped me provide you all with these comforts. Also the clan head has offered to you for the first month after the official signing of the treaty that if any of you require repairs to your gear they will do so free of service charge you will only pay for materials."

A lot of the samurai stared at him. They hadn't been expecting such welcome from their new allies and were a little taken aback. Especially the eleventh division because of the costly repairs their armor required after battle. Zanichi finished explaining the rules of the barracks, each samurai regardless of rank would get their own room and could do what ever they wanted with it. If they wanted to add more furniture or have a guest they were welcome to do so as long as the furniture it came with is in a good condition when they return to the Land of Iron, if not they would have to pay out of packet to replace it. To say that the samurai were ecstatic would have been an understatement. Already many of the samurai were planning shopping trips into the village and making sure the stop at a Haruno clan store during. As the samurai disperse to fight over rooms Rikimaru leaves with Zanichi.

"You will not be staying in the barracks with us will you?"

It was more a statement then a question.

"Your right I decided that since I will be staying in the village longer then any of you and I did most of the construction I would have my own house separate from you all."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you are in a serious relationship with a Konoha kunoichi."

"I am going to say it isn't but it isn't the only reason."

"You are asking for trouble Zanichi you know that right."

"How? I made sure that all of you will be comfortable and it's not like its just my house it is also my office and the rookery for our hawks is also a part of it so I can messages easily. Don't give me that look."

"Ok fine. Where is the subject of this argument I want to meet her."

"Come on. She probably at the house waiting. This way."

The two friends head over to the shrine proper and walk through the courtyard. Rikimaru was impressed by the state the gardens were in and happy to see that a mediation space had been prepared. Zanichi takes him up to one of the smaller buildings and walks up to the door. Opening it he yells in.

"I'm back we have company."

A voice responds from kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready. Naruto and Hinata went to get a venison roast from Naruto's meat locker right after you left."

Zanichi walks through the house with Rikimaru in tow.

"How is it ready, I haven't been gone that long?"

They enter the kitchen and Rikimaru stares dumb stuck after seeing Anko for the first time. She is only wearing her mesh body suit and one of her mini skirts. Having left her coat somewhere else and choosing to walk around bare foot.

"Sorry lover boy but it has been almost two hours since then."

Zanichi walks up to her and gives her a kiss.

"Sorry lost track of time."

"It's ok Zanichi. I know that you where spending time with your teammates."

In Rikimaru's opinion the humors that he had heard about Anko didn't do her justice, he watched the whole exchange between the two lovers silently. Slightly started at seeing Zanichi acting like he was, never had Rikimaru seen him at ease with anyone except his teammates and little sister before. Rikimaru smiled and promised to himself to help his best friend make this work.

"O I'm sorry Anko with is Uzumaki Rikimaru one of my teammates and clansmen. Rikimaru this is my girlfriend Mitarashi Anko."

"It is an honor to meet you Mitarashi-san. I am a fan of your work."

"Please Anko is fine you are like a brother to my Zanichi so lets have none of the formality crap between us ok."

Rikimaru nods his head grateful that this woman who his friend as chosen seems to be really down to earth.

"Rikimaru works for the Interrogation corps of the second division. That should give you two something too talk about."

Anko's eye light up at hearing that and starts asking Rikimaru questions about his methods of interrogation. The two of them go on back and forth comparing notes until the roast is ready. Zanichi pulls out the roast and sets on the counter to rest. Anko starts setting the table as he does and asks.

"So what are the others going to do about dinner and where are the rest of your teammate? I know that each room as a ice box and small stove but they don't have anything to cook yet."

"Most of us traveled with some field rations so for one night I don't think anyone will mind and our two remaining teammates will arrive tomorrow with Mifune-sama."

"Plus I gave everyone directions to Ichiraku's and the dango shop. So if any of them want to have something other then dried meat they can."

Rikimaru laughs.

"You should have seen the looks on the other Uzumaki's faces when he said ramen; they all lit up like little kids in a candy store. I would bet a month's wages that they are all going there tonight. I gust hope that they don't get into any trouble."

"They shouldn't after what I have done most of the villagers will avoid them and only stupid or drunk shinobi would start a fight. Anko where is Naruto?"

"He said that he was going to help Hinata make dinner for her family tonight. Hikare is getting along in her pregnancy and can't stand for very long. It was a clone that delivered the roast."

"I thought so. We saw them earlier but I wasn't sure looks like Naruto taught Hinata to make Kage Bunshins."

Anko was lightly surprised as she sat down at the table.

"I didn't think that she had the chakra capacity for that yet."

"I don't think she does that one clone most have tired her out."

They three of them start eating. Rikimaru asks how everything in the village was going and Zanichi told him about his time over the winter. Rikimaru listened to Anko and Zanichi's telling of the winter. He laughed at what happened at the bar and how he acted with the council. He frowned deeply when Zanichi told him about how he and Naruto met and the near massacre that followed. After they finished their dinner and started to clean the dishes Rikimaru asked Anko about why she chose to be with Zanichi. She sat at the table as the two men cleaned and put the dishes away, the cook don't clean in an Uzumaki household.

"Well at first it was just to thank him for looking out for Naruto. The gaki is something of a little brother to me. I thought that he was a good guy and would be a good for a night of fun but he quickly proved to be so much more. And I found myself falling in love with him it took me a while to figure that out but I am happy he put up with me as I did. To put up with my crazy he has shown that he is different, different is good. I like different, he makes me happy."

Zanichi smile as he listens to their conversation.

"Well I ask because I haven't known him to keep a relationship with a woman for more then a month and he never goes as far with them as he has with you. So I find myself asked what is it about you that makes you different?"

"Well if you tell me about these other women I might be able to tell you."

Zanichi stops washing the pan that was in his hand and looks at Rikimaru out of the corner of his eye.

Rikimaru smiles making eye contact with him.

"It's hard for me to explain. You will just have to meet them sometime."

Anko scowls.

"One of them is here isn't she?"

"Yup."

"Well she better keep her hands to herself Zanichi is mine."

Rikimaru shivers as the temperature of the room drops several degrees. He looks over at Zanichi and sees him with a pleading look on his face, 'help me' he says silently. Rikimaru smiles and shakes his head. _'Always getting yourself into trouble with women huh Zanichi,'_ he thought.

"Well I will get going. I am tired from the trip and want to get some sleep. Anko dinner was great thank you. See you tomorrow Zanichi. We can start on your problem in the morning."

Zanichi lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Rikimaru see you tomorrow."

"Good night Rikimaru it was good to meet you make sure the other two come over when they get here."

"Will do, Anko. Bye."

Rikimaru leaves out the front door and the second the door shuts Anko turns on Zanichi.

"What problem?"

"My mother is going to be here tomorrow and she doesn't know about you and she doesn't know about Naruto and all hell is going to break loose when she finds out."

"Why doesn't she know about me I understand Naruto but why haven't you told her about me?"

Anko's tone causes Zanichi to shift his weight uncomfortably.

"We have talked about this."

"I know that and you said you would tell her."

"I did, but I didn't say when. I wanted to do it after the signing I didn't want her to do anything that would mess it up. I am sorry ok."

Anko keeps staring at him wanting a better explanation, Zanichi sighs.

"I honestly don't know what to do and then there is another problem my ex-girlfriend who wasn't really by girlfriend to begin with but she is here leading the medics."

"What do you mean your ex-girlfriend who wasn't really by girlfriend?"

"It was kind of arranged. My mother forced her on me and when I dumped her my mother has been trying to force us together again and it doesn't help that she is one of my fan girls form the academy. She will be very um, what is a word I can use that will not set you off to kill her right now, um I don't know stalkerish. Promise me you will not kill her she is the vice captain for the medical division and one of the best there is."

Zanichi pleads with is girlfriend. Anko just watches him stand there uncomfortable.

"I will not kill her, yet. But if find her throwing herself on you I will kill her and beat you senseless got it?"

Zanichi nods.

"Now what are we going to do about your mother?"

"Rikimaru and I will think of something she will be here all week with Mifune-sama. She is his personal advisor in anything that involves shinobi."

"Then how did you get Mifune to agree to the alliance?"

"I talked to him when she was away at Rikimaru's older sister's wedding. It was all done by the time she came back, she was pissed that I did that and wouldn't speak to me before I left."

"So we are about to get hit by a huge amount of emotional baggage."

"Yup, and it's my entire fault. Sorry."

"Well the reason we got to meet was all your fault and you have been handing that well you so I think we can handle this though I am not that good with emotional anything."

She sighs.

"Lets just go to bed I want one more night together before this all starts and you become to busy for couple time for a while."

Zanichi hugs her tight and kisses her, then leads her up stairs to their bedroom.


	7. Book One: Iron Spiral ch7

Hi folks Torat here from parts unknown to delivery the next chapter of your favorite fic. As you will see this might be one of the longest chapters on this site. Just over 20k. figured that my patiently waiting fans deserve something special so here you go enjoy and as always plz review.

* * *

Anko and Zanichi lay in bed, it's just past midnight and they both are wide awake.

"Ichi-kun are you awake?"

"Ya"

"Um I wanted to talk about tomorrow. When your mother gets here I don't think you should tell her about me. It will just be easier for us both if I just stay with Kurenai this week. You and your mother have some things to work out and I don't want to be the reason you can't do so."

Zanichi kisses her on the top of her head and pulls her closer to him. She puts her arms over his that are wrapped around her middle.

"Thank you for thinking about me and offering to stay with Kurenai but that isn't necessary. My mother and I have a lot more to work out than you might think and you are the least of those things, trust me. I have been forced to live in my mother shadow my entire life, and frankly I have taken the resentment out on her for that more then once. I am not proud of it but after years of being Uzumaki Uryuu's son and not Uzumaki Zanichi kind have got to me we weren't speaking much before I left anyway."

"What about that ex-girlfriend of yours? You said your mother would try to force you two back together."

"She will back off once she knows I am not available. I don't think she is here for me anyway, the way I broke up with her was lets just say it wasn't really what she deserved I went a little too far, I lost my temper."

He sighs

"Anko you need to know something with the exception of you the only female I have ever gotten along with is my little sister, Ay. You have to understand my mother is the first female samurai and all the girls in the Land of Iron worship her like Kami herself. They all have this fantasy of being the daughter-in-law of Uzumaki Uryuu the Crimson Wolf. You are the only woman I have ever been with that sees me for me and not a way to be close to my mother."

Anko's face contorts in disgust imaging what that would be like, and understood were his resentment came from.

"That's why you got that judgmental vibe from Rikimaru. All the guys growing up except him hated me for all the attention I got from the girls. They didn't know the truth but as the only other boy my age in the clan he understood me and we grew to be more like brothers then cousins. Even my other teammates disliked me at first until our first border patrol and Rikimaru told them why the girls acted they way they did. They didn't even believe him at first but after we stopped at a village inn on the border they to came to understand."

"What happened?"

"Well the girls in the inn knew who I was but not what I looked like so at first they treated me like any other patron, but the second they found out who I was they flocked to me like flies to honey and started throwing themselves at me saying things like 'your Uryuu-sama's son' or 'what is Uryuu-sama like'. After that they promised Rikimaru to help keep those kinds of girls away and apologized to me about the way they had treated me. Together with the help of my sister they kept the girls away. I have never felt like I have earned anything my entire life because of things like that. Is always 'of cause he can he is Uryuu's son after all' or 'he is just like Uryuu-sama you know he can't fail'. So I trained to be the best there is, in the hope that I could break free of my mother's shadow but it didn't work. The few girls I have been with once they found out who my mother was would act differently and would do anything to get on my good side."

Anko rubbed her back against him after hearing the sad tone in his voice. He squeezes her tighter wanting her closer to him increasing their physical connection.

"You are the only woman who didn't treat me like that when I told you about by mother. Remember you said 'so, I'm not sleeping with her am I' that was the first time a woman saw me for me and not as a means to become my mother's daughter and it is when I knew without a shadow of doubt that I loved you with all my heart and soul."

Anko starts tearing up and puts his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Thank you for being so patient with me I know it wasn't easy for you waiting for me to responded to your feelings with anything besides lust. Now I know how hard it must have been, sorry it took so long."

"Why are you thanking and apologizing, Anko? You have nothing to apologize for, I know you had some things to work out, just like me. We're not exactly the emotionaly healthiest of couples are we."

She chuckles at his joke.

"In fact I should be the one thanking you; you gave me something I thought would forever be out of my grasp."

She turns over to face him.

"What's that?"

He kisses her deeply.

"A soul mate"

He kisses her again with more passion which she returns.

* * *

They wake up at the crack of dawn and simply bask in the warm of each other until Anko sits up and stretches. She gets up and walks into the master bathroom. Zanichi sits up and leans against the headrest of their bed. He waits for his turn in the bathroom. After a few minutes she walks out and sits at the end of their bed. As he gets up and walks to the bathroom she speaks.

"I have been thinking. Why is your ex, your ex if your team and sister kept the others away? I mean if she got past them she must have been different. Rikimaru seemed to be really good at his job. I almost didn't know he was interrogating me most of the dinner."

He sighs as he relieves himself before he responses to her question.

"You could say she is. She is at least smarter then the others and went to my mother first. To put it simply she is my mother's favorite and got her help to get past my friends and little sister. I put up with it for about two months until I couldn't stand her anymore. She didn't care about me and didn't care if I knew it or not. She thought that she had already won with my mother on her side. It hurt a lot but thinking back it could have been worse."

"I think I'm going to kill her."

"Ah what? Anko no, you promised me you wouldn't."

"I changed my mind."

"Anko"

"Just a little please? I will make it look like an accident."

"Anko no."

She pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes like Kurenai taught her. Zanichi watches her display and smirks.

"You know that doesn't work right?"

She stops and sighs.

"If you were so easily manipulated I guess you wouldn't be the man I love would you."

"That's why I love you. You know me so well."

He kisses her and starts getting dressed. As he finished he heads down to the kitchen to make them both breakfast. She joins him a few minutes later dressed for work. She pours them both a cup of tea and sits at the table and waits for him to finish. He serves her then himself and sits next to her at the table. They eat in silence as they play with each other's feet under the table. They finish and clean up together. That's when they hear a knock at the front door. Zanichi goes to see who it is at the door as Anko finishes cleaning. He returns with Rikimaru and a woman that Anko has never met. Before Anko can greet them Rikimaru speaks.

"Ok I took it upon myself to start this off early because when Mifune-sama and Uryuu get here we don't need a whole lot of drama at once. So let's spread it out shall we. Anko this is Ayki. Ayki this is Anko. She is Zanichi's lover and girlfriend."

Ayki looks down at Anko. She was a few inches taller with short black hair and green eyes. She wore the customary armor of the medical corps of hardened leather and the shoulder guard that showed her rank as vice captain. Unlike Zanichi's hers was an eagle's head with the eyes divided into thirds with a small dot in each third.

"Nice bird."

Anko said icy. After the conversation she had with Zanichi earlier that morning she really wanted to kill the woman standing before her.

"It's a phoenix and thanks. I like you mesh."

Replies Ayki said with an equally icy tone. Rikimaru looks from one woman to the other, a look of confusion on his face. He expected a little of what was happening but not from Anko. He thought she would be confident enough to brush Ayki aside with little irritation. Zanichi leans in and whispers to him.

"I might have told her how Ayki treated me when we were together and now Anko wants to kill her."

"You can't make anything easy can you?"

Zanichi just shrugs. Anko shakes her head and huffs.

"Ok lets get this out of the way Zanichi is mine if you or any other little bitch tries anything I will kill you. I don't can if you are a vice captain or his mother's favorite or the princess to some kind of ancient clan. You make one move out of line and your dead you got that."

Rikimaru leans over to Zanichi as he sipped his tea.

"You told her about the clan thing?"

"Nope, she is being dramatic."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, she gets lucky like that."

Rikimaru whistles.

"You sure know how to pick'um don't you."

"Yup"

Ayki studies Anko's face and sucks her teeth at the last comment.

"I would like to see you try. You are not worthy of being Uryuu-sama's daughter you low born whore and there is no way in hell I will let a piece of Konoha trash like you be with Zanichi-sama you slut."

Zanichi and Rikimaru just watch the two women.

"Have I ever told you to never ever come up with plans before, Rikimaru?"

"I think so at least once or twice. Why?"

"Cause they are never good."

"Says you."

"Says everyone and if they come to blows your cleaning up the blood."

"What makes you think there will be blood?"

"You have never seen Anko with a kunai when she is angry, let me tell you it always gets bloody and yes she has at least one they have a tendency to just show up out of no where like magic."

Rikimaru sweat dropped after hearing that.

"Your right I never come up with good plans."

Zanichi just nods and sips his tea knowing that if it did come to that he would have to stop Anko and wasn't looking forward to it. Ayki was an excellent medic but was only a passable fighter. She might prove a challenge for Naruto but Anko was a skilled assassin, not to mention her day job was to torture information out of people. Ayki didn't stand a chance in hell against Anko especially an angry Anko. Just then Anko start laughing.

"Ya bitch I am a low born whore but I am Zanichi's whore so fuck off. He picked me over you and every other of the little bitches that have flung themselves at him. None of you are worthy of sharing his bed let alone his life. You think I would let a man as kind and loving as Zanichi subject himself to a bitch that only sees him as a means to get to his mother then you can go fuck yourself cause that is never going to happen. Even if he leaves me for someone else I would still never let you any where near him. The first thing out of your month was Uryuu-sama; you don't even care about him. Its never going to happen bitch so get the fuck out of my house before I kill you where stand."

The killer intent rolls off of Anko. Steadily going stronger as she speaks, causing Ayki to shake in fear. When Anko finishes it takes every once of Ayki self control to keep from running from the house at full speed. Rikimaru stood there in the kitchen in shock at what Anko just said. Never had he heard a woman address herself like that and he was slightly afraid himself. Zanichi just stood there sipping his tea and watch the whole scene with a small smile on his face. He puts his mug down and walks up behind her and puts his arms around her.

"You're the best you know that."

"Yes"

She replies as she leans into him feeling his warm fill her body that had grown cold after thinking about him not being in her life anymore, but she still meant what she said. Rikimaru watches the public show of affection Zanichi was displaying and nodded to himself. _'Yup, she is exactly what he needs even if she is a little damaged, then again so is he,'_ thought Rikimaru. He waits for them to finish but before they can he hears the door slam shut. That's when Naruto walks into the kitchen and eyes the two lovers just standing there in the middle of the room. He shakes his head and opens the icebox and pulls out a carton of juice. He jumps up onto the counter and pulls out a glass and plate. Then walks over to the stove and fills his plate with whatever is left. He walks around them and sits at the table and starts eating. He pauses with his fork half way to his mouth and looks at Rikimaru.

"I am guessing you are one of the samurai that arrived yesterday. You might as well sit down when they are like this it can last awhile."

He puts his fork into his mouth and eats his breakfast. Rikimaru takes Naruto's advice and sits down at the last chair.

"How often does this happen?"

Naruto shrugs and keeps eating used to their antics. After a little longer they separate and sit down.

"Well that was new never seen you do that before in our lives. You being affectionate like that is a little weird."

Anko looks a Rikimaru.

"Why? We do that all the time."

"Just the first time I have seen it that's all because of the relationships he has had have all been lies the only person I have seen him hug is his little sister, not even his mother."

Rikimaru thought for a minute.

"In fact I think he has tried to kill her a few times."

Anko looks over at him in disbelieve. Zanichi sees her eyeing him.

"What? She said fight like my life depended on it so I did. It not like I was the only one when I was little she nearly killed me half a dozen times saying that if I could handle it then I wasn't worthy of being her son. We never get a long."

He says a little sad. She watches him not knowing what to do to ease the pain in his eyes. She and her mother had gotten along great when she was alive. Her mother had always supported her and worked herself to death literally so that she would escape the life her mother had been forced to life. Anko loved her deeply for it and now with Zanichi she could start the life her mother always wanted for her to have.

"So who is the squirt?"

Asked Rikimaru, snapping Anko and Zanichi out of their depressing thoughts, both look over at the boy sitting at the table eating their leftovers.

"Name's…munch…Uzumaki…munch…Naruto"

He swallows his food.

"Jinchúriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, nice to meet you."

"Naruto!"

Both Anko and Zanichi yell causing the boy to wince at the volume.

"What the law can't apply to me its my secret damn it and if I am going to be feared and hated I might as well own it that way they can't use it to hurt me with it right."

He yells back at them. Both Anko and Zanichi pause silently and think about what he just said. Anko shrugs after a minute and looks at Zanichi, who shakes his head.

"You're right it's your secret and if you want to tell people it's up to you but it might make things harder you know that."

"Like I care, I am very familiar with what hard is aren't I."

"Sadly yes, yes you are."

"I got both of you and Hinata so I don't care what anyone else thinks. In fact I might as well throw that in the villagers' faces if I can't use that other piece of information to do it."

Anko watched the exchange between her surrogate little brother and her boyfriend and understood exactly what Naruto was talking about.

"Naruto take my advice it's not worth it. I have lived on the receiving end of their hatred too. I started to lose it and did just that. I throw it back at them every time someone called me snake bitch at least one of my summons would get a workout chasing that person around the village. It didn't help in fact it only got worse and a lot quicker at that. I am not telling you not to and you have every right to be mad but don't let down your parents' faith in you ok."

Naruto listens to Anko silently then hangs his head.

"Ok Anko-nee I will not use it against the villagers, promise. Zanichi-nii can we train today or are you going to be busy with the samurai?"

"Sorry Naruto but we know that this time would come I have to be a serious vice captain now and can't spend all my time training you. Don't worry we will spend time together just not as much. You are still welcome here to hang out or just to get away from the village anytime you want. You can even bring Hinata. inHhhh "

"All right I understand. I have something I have to do and some things I need to get for my classes next week anyway."

"Ok but before you go I would like you to meet one of my teammates and a member of our clan. Naruto this it Rikimaru, Rikimaru this is Naruto the son of Kushina. Rikimaru and I have been friends our whole lives and you can trust him like you do me. If you ever need help you can trust him to do so."

"Nice to meet you little cousin, Zanichi told me a little about you. Said you are the best student he could ever hope to have. Big praise from him I tell you. Every nobleman in the Land of Iron has offered him a king's ransom to train their sons and he always turns them down you should be proud."

"It's nice to meet another member of the clan. I can't tell you if I am anything special but I have worked hard to learn what he has to teach me before I start at the ninja academy and I am not just proud but thankful. He has given me much more then just swordsmanship lessons. Is there anyone else from the clan here with you? I would like to meet some more of my family."

"Sure thing, come back tonight and I will introduce you to the others that came with me. Most of them are a lot closer to your age then Zanichi or myself and would be more then happy to meet you. It is always a good day to find another member of the clan. We will celebrate like there is no tomorrow. Welcome to the family Naruto."

Naruto simply bowed his head and left the table. He put his dishes in the sink and runs out the back door. Rikimaru watches him go a little worried that he said something wrong. Zanichi picks up on his worry and reassures his friend.

"Don't worry about him. You didn't to anything wrong. He just didn't want you to see his tears that is all. He has had a very hard life and is an orphan. He didn't really have anyone before Anko and I. He is just so happy to have a family that he doesn't know what to do."

Rikimaru nodded his understanding. The three of them talked about what they were going to do when Mifune and Uryuu got there that evening until Anko had to go to work. Anko and Zanichi kissed on the front porch when she left. They split up from there Anko heading back into the village and towards the T&I department and Zanichi and Rikimaru head to the samurai barracks to get the formal part of their jobs out of the way. Rikimaru had been in command until their arrival and he had to turn over to Zanichi.

"So Rikimaru anything I should know before I take over?"

"Not really a lot of green with only a single season on the border for the kids from our division just like you asked still don't understand why though. The eleventh is the eleventh skilled fighters, heavy drinkers and overly prideful."

"So the usual?"

"Yup, it's the medics that might be a problem with another vice captain here to lead them they might not follow your orders very well especially with it being the two of you and your history your break up was pretty public. The Uzumaki medics will not be a problem but the rest I don't now."

"I will just have to deal with that when the time comes."

They arrive outside the barracks in the parade grounds to find most of the samurai already in formation. Zanichi and Rikimaru walk to the head of the formation and find Shúmaru standing there with Ayki. He addresses Zanichi with a tone of disrespect.

"Uzumaki-fukutaichuo we are all formed up by your order it is nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning."

Zanichi reaches out and back hands the samurai. Knocking him to the ground in front of those assembled.

"You will show me the same respect you do Kenpachi-taichou and Yoichi-san, Shúmaru or so help me I will kick your ass from one side of the compound to the other."

"Well if he wasn't so busy fucking that kunoichi whore it wouldn't be a problem."

Puts in Ayki loud enough for those in the front to hear, they all watch him.

"Ayki shut it or I will send you back with Mifune-sama I know the real reason you are here so don't push it or you will lose this chance to meet her."

Ayki glares at Zanichi but remains silent. Rikimaru shakes his head, it wasn't going well. Zanichi steps up in front of the samurai and begins speaking loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Good morning I hope you where not waiting for me long. First I would like to say thank you to you all for volunteering to be part of this exchange and being away from your friends and families for the next year. With that said I must remind you that as the first samurai to actively take part in the world of the shinobi we are bound to do so honorably. We will be setting the tone for this relationship and to make it a success we must behave ourselves. I have high hopes that you all will be able to get along with our shinobi allies. Over the summer we will be partaking in exercises to help us fight together in the event of attack on us or on Konoha. You will be working with shinobi almost daily. I asked for those like you for a reason, you will be working with genin mostly like yourselves new to their trade and willing to learn. Together you all will create something never seen before in this world a fighting force made up of both shinobi and samurai. Uniting our strengths and covering each others weaknesses there will be no opponent we can not face. Together we will be unstoppable."

He receives many cheers from the junior ranks after hearing that. They all have big dreams and being the first of anything at the beginning of a new era like this could make them come true, one way or another. After they quiet down he continues.

"I will be giving you all this week off to familiarize yourselves with the village and its inhabitance. Get out there make some friends have some fun get to know your new comrades. And I know some of you have big plans for your rooms."

That got a lot of smiles from the collected samurai and even some more cheers. Zanichi smiled, _'guess they liked the rooms,'_ he thought.

"I need the team leaders to stay behind to discuss our plans for the coming months in more detail, later they will fill you in on the results of our deliberations. So without further a due you are all here by dismissed have fun, but please don't get into to many fights alright. I don't want to have to explain to the Hokage why the hospital is filled with his shinobi."

All the samurai start laughing and cheer out.

"Hai, Uzumaki-fukutaichuo."

* * *

Deep in the forest outside the village Naruto is walking into a small clearing. He sits cross legged on top a stump off to one side and closes his eyes. He sits very still and mediates like Zanichi had taught him. After several minutes he opens his eyes but he is no longer in the forest but a dark sewer looking place, stinking of mold and dampness. He stands and starts walking forward following the piping on the ceiling. This wasn't his first time here. The day Zanichi told him about the fox he tried to meet it and ended up in this place. He had gotten lost in the many corridors. Now he was back to try again and this time he didn't have to worry about Hinata pulling him out.

After two hours or what seemed like two hours he wasn't sure he walks into a larger tunnel then turns into a huge cavernous room. He walks into the room and it begins lighting up with a pale yellow glow whose source was lost in the ceiling high above. Naruto kept walking until he arrived at a massive wall that rose above him. He looked up but couldn't see the top. He shrugs and begins walking along the wall. Occasionally running his hand against the surface feeling the rough material it's made of. He continues walking for ten minutes until the wall stops and in its place a large gate. He walks out to see it all at once and sees that the wall starts again on the other side of the gate.

To call it huge would have been a grave understatement. The bars were as big around as a tree and rose out of the ankle deep murky water that covered the floor of the room and the tunnels Naruto had walked through. Naruto stares for a long time contemplating what he wanted to do. He saw the paper tag over the lock on the gate that spelled out seal, _'not really original dad you could have left a letter or something,'_ he thought to himself. Finally he decides to get it over with. He takes a deep breath and yells as loud as he can.

"Oi, fox wakey wakey."

He waits to see if that got the attention of the being he knew to behind the gate. Watching the darkness on the other side he sees a silhouette move shifting its body as it moved closer to the gate. Then it opens its eye and looks at him through the bars. The large eye studied Naruto unblinking, the crimson color reminded Naruto of his cousin's hair.

"So you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nice to meet the guy that everyone hates me so much for housing. Guess that makes me you land lord right."

The fox doesn't speak or acknowledges his joke at all but simply watched.

"Guess you can't talk or you don't understand me do you. Well I will talk anyway Zanichi-nii always says I talk too much but that is mostly when he is trying to spend time with Anko-nee."

He stops and looks into the fox's eye and sees himself. What he sees is very different from what he saw in the mirror months ago before he met Zanichi. Here stood a proud warrior in the making, even if he looked ridiculous in that orange jacket unzipped showing off the metal mesh t-shirt Anko had gotten him, the light armor was well made and fit him snug with his practice katana at his hip. Lastly with his goggles on his forehead that Hinata got him as a late birthday present. Naruto smiled remembering when she gave it to him. Standing there was not a young boy scared of his own shadow afraid it would attack him at random like the villagers. Gone was the boy that knew only loneliness, sorrow and despair. There now stood Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto apprentice of the Wolf Blade Uzumaki Zanichi, son of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, he was ready to face anything that came his way.

He refocuses on the fox.

"I just want to meet you at least once and see the creature that my dad died to seal in me."

He pauses be taking a breath.

"I don't know what to say. I kind of hated you because without you the villagers wouldn't hate me and my parents would be alive and would have been happy from the start but hating you isn't going to change anything will it."

Naruto pauses to see if what he said got a reaction from the fox but can't tell if it did or not. They stare at each other in silence for a minute until Naruto starts talking again.

"Zanichi told me that you were sealed in my mom before me and escaped during my birth. He told me that during birth the seal would have weakened and you could force your way out killing my mom in the process. I will not lie I was angry at first I hated you so much. You killed her, but I thought about it and I realized that I couldn't blame you. You were locked away inside her against your will and you only wanted your freedom. I can understand that. I thought of the village as my prison for a long time I tried so hard to get away until I finally did I was free in the woods but I always have to go back or the Hokage will send Dog-nii and Weasel-nii to find me and bring me back. It's like I am on a leash teased with the taste of freedom but never really free. If I was you I would have done the same and if it is anyone's fault its mine for being born."

Tears start to fall from his eyes.

"If I hadn't been born then my parents and so many other people would still be alive, if there is any monster in here its not you and that is something I am going to have to live with. All you did was follow your instincts to be free no one can blame you for that I can't that's for sure. So no hard feelings, ha, Kyuubi I don't have any plans on using your power in the future so just rest and I will try to let you be free after I die. I will not let them seal you inside another person."

The Kyuubi stared at the crying boy. Even if it hadn't shown his emotions to the boy even he felt something. He had watched the boy's life and sympathized, both of them had only wanted to be free of their respective prisons. He watched the tears silently falling from Naruto's eyes as the boy claimed to be the real monster and his existence to be a mistake. **'**_**The villagers have done far more damage then anyone could imagine**__,' _he thought.

"**Child you are not to blame for your mother's death.**"

The deep voice of the Kyuubi reverberates through Naruto's chest as it speaks. Naruto looks up at it wiping the tears from his face.

"What do you mean it not my fault?"

His voice convoys his confusion, and then he turns angry.

"Of course it's my fault the seal would not have weakened if not for me you would still be sealed and every one would still be alive and happy. The village would not have lost the Yondaime and fallen to despair."

The Kyuubi growls then.

"**The villagers would not have fallen if they were not as weak as they are. You are not to blame for their pathetic state. You have faced much worse at their hands then anything I could do to them they are not worthy of your sympathy and I always mean what I say child. Your mother's death is not your fault. Who is your father? Do you think he would simply sit idly by as I tried to escape killing his lover and new born in the process. That's right I would have killed you as well if I escaped before your birth**"

Naruto stares silently; the fox grows impatient with the boy.

"**NO he would not. The bastard wouldn't let me out the entire time of your birth he used his skills in fuinjutsu to keep me locked inside your mother. I was not released until after your birth. You are not the cause of my release or your mother's death child.**"

Naruto's eyes darken as thoughts of blood fill his mind.

"Then who killed my mom?"

The tone Naruto used was demanding. He wanted to know who was responsible for his mother's death. He wanted to know who it was who stole her from him.

"**It was an Uchiha by the name of Madara. He killed your mother's guards and took you and threatened to kill you if the Yondaime wouldn't give your mother to him. The Yondaime took you back but lost your mother in the process and before he could save her the bastard Uchiha pulled me out and placed me under a genjutsu. He is the only human who could trap me in genjutsu and control me like a pet. She lived for a time after I was extracted and I was unable to stop myself from attacking the village. The last thing I remember before being sealed in you was the feeling of her chakra chains binding me so your father could seal me into you. She lived much longer then a jinchúriki should be able to after their bijú is extracted, but she always was too stubborn for her own good. **"

The anger in the Kyuubi's voice causes ripples to form in the water around Naruto ankles and the bars of his cell as it shook them. Naruto stands there and lets the knowledge work its way into his mind.

"Then we will find this Uchiha and kill him. For my mom and for stealing your freedom, do you agree Kyuubi can we work together for this?"

The fox watches the boy again silently impressed by the killer intent he was releasing, causing the water in the room to swirl into miniature whirlpools and a strong wind to blow through the normally stagnant air. Then the fox laughs shaking the bars of its cage with the power in his voice.

"**Hahaha you are a strange one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, you are very strange indeed. I agree we will find that damned man and take his head."**

The fox stands up and begins shifting his form until a man stood on the other side of the gate. Naruto looks at him studying his features. His face is angular with a foxish smirk; his eyes were the same as his true form, with waist long orange red hair. He wore a white kimono with red flames on the hem at the bottom and sleeves. He sticks his clawed hand though the bars. Naruto walks up and takes it and they shake affirming their deal.

"**I want you to know that I will not help you unless you get us so far over your head that it threatens my life as well, child. I only agree to help you kill that Uchiha bastard."**

"That's fine with me I don't need it anyway."

The fox laughs again.

"**We will see child we will see. At some point you will want to use my powers and I don't plan on making it easy for you," **

The fox's tone changes from a condescending one to something closer to acknowledgement.

"**But for the life you have lived up until now you have show to me that you could indeed be a worthy vessel. So I grant you a one time present."**

Naruto tries to pull back but the fox will not release him. A bolt of crimson lightening leaves the fox's human body and travels down their arms and across Naruto's body and embeds itself into Naruto's practice katana. It all happens in less than second but to Naruto it seems to have lasted much longer.

"**I have embedded a tail's worth of power into your sword. I can not tell you how it works because I do not know. You have channeled a lot of chakra yourself into the metal and the two chakras free of our wills will meld and create something new. It will be fun to see what our powers can make on their own."**

He releases Naruto then who stumbles back. He pulls his sword from the sash that held it in place and holds it between them to watch. The powers begin to bind together and the sword begins to change, growing slightly wider and almost a half foot longer turning it in to something like a minor ódachi like Zanichi's Ókami Kami no Ken. The scabbard too changes from the dull iron to polished ebony with a crimson Uzumaki spiral on one side near the hilt and a yellow yin yang symbol stylized to look like a sun with little zigzags jetting out at equal intervals on the exact opposite side. Naruto had never seen that crest before and didn't know what it meant. It lacked a hand guard and the hilt wrappings are a burnt orange color, which caused an involuntary smile on Naruto's face.

He takes it by the hilt and slowly draws the sword from its scabbard. It sings a soft melody of death as the steel is pulled free of the scabbard. Music to both their ears, Zanichi had explained to Naruto that you can tell the difference between a standard sword and a masterpiece by the sound it makes as you draw it and the skill of swordsmen. Until now Naruto had been upset by the sound his practice katana had made believing it was because of his lack of skill despite Zanichi's repeatedly reminding him that he doesn't have a proper sword yet.

Naruto looks closely now that it was fully drawn and sees the black flame pattern dancing on the edge of the blade. It was about a quarter inch wider then a normal katana which Naruto found himself liking greatly. He had always thought that katana were too slim and would break too easily in a real battle. He slowly moves the sword around and finds the balance perfect so perfect in fact that even with his young frame he could move it without any problems, something that he could not do before with his practice sword.

Smiling he returns it to the scabbard and tries to return it to his hip but to his displeasure it is now to long. It would drag on the ground if he carried it like that until he grow some more. Instead he places it against his back and uses his chakra to keep it in place. He remembered Zanichi telling him that was the way the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist carry their great swords.

"Thank you Kyuubi it is a great blade."

"**Do not thank me child it was made using your power as much as mine and you have earned even the smallest of my respect. Your cousin has not lied to you, I have lived for nearly a thousand years and never have I seen someone so young have such a hard live and not fall to despair. Your resolve is stronger then all beings I have known in my life but two."**

"Who are they?"

"**Mine being the first, child.**"

"And the other?"

Naruto asks his curiosity getting to him. The Kyuubi stops laughing and looks at the boy.

"**My father the Sage of Six Paths the only human I have ever respected as an equal."**

"Thanks Kyuubi."

Naruto looks at the fox again and says.

"You know what it never occur to me until now but I haven't asked your name. I mean Kyuubi no Kitsune is more like a title but not a name. What is your name?"

The Kyuubi cock an eyebrow, it was the first time any of his jinchúriki have asked his name.

"**My name is Kurama child."**

"It's a good name."

"**Thank you it was a gift from my father."**

Naruto smiles like an idiot.

"Just like mine."

Naruto starts to fade he looks at his hands and slowly begins seeing through them. Knowing that meant someone was getting close to him from when Hinata found him last night meditating he looks back at Kurama to see him again in his fox form. He gives him his signature grin and says.

"Looks like its time for me to go Kurama. Talk with you later, see ya."

Just as he finished speaking he fades completely leaving Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune alone again.

"**So strange."**

Says the fox to the empty darkness.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees three Anbu walking up to him. Sensing a fourth coming up from behind, Naruto stands up on top of the stump. He feels his sword bump against the stump. He pulls it from the sash and looks at it. It looks and feels the same as the one in his mindscape. He smiles and puts it against his back just like he had done when he was with Kurama. After making sure that his blade will not move he jumps from the stump. He watches the Anbu as they approach, recognizing one of them as Weasel and another one as Dog.

"Dog-nii, Weasel-nii your back from your mission. I missed you guys I have so much to tell you about the winter."

Both remain silent and walk up closer to him. The Anbu behind him makes a move for his sword, but Naruto senses his movement and dodges with a speed that surprises all the Anbu. Naruto now stands off to the side no longer in the center of their formation with sword still in the scabbard in his left hand.

"I don't know what this is about but you will not touch my sword. It is mine and if you try again I don't care if you used to look out for me or not, I will attack to kill. The village has already taken too much from me."

The Anbu with a mask like a boar snorts like one.

"You talking about the village taking anything is absurd. You're the one that has taken so much from us."

Dog and Weasel look at Boar but don't say anything.

"O ya well you bastards took my childhood. I have lived by the skin of my teeth for years until my cousin and Anko-nee started looking out for me and I will be damned if you take this."

He draws his blade and fills the clearing with its melody of death, stilling the Anbu with the Hawk mask.

"Where did you get that blade kid?"

He asked. Naruto looks at the Anbu that had tried to sneak up behind him and sees the sword on his back and smiles. That one knew about the quality of sword and its wielder and the song they made together.

"I made it with the help of a friend to kill the one responsible for both our suffering. It. Is. Mine."

Naruto claims the blade with a tone of challenge, which the Anbu have all heard before at one point or another. It said that if you wanted it come and try to take it. Naruto stood in front of them trying to think of what to do. He knew that he had improved a great deal but he was not ready to take on an Anbu let alone four. All he had was his clones and swordsmanship, which wasn't enough for this kind of fight he knew. Then Dog spoke.

"Naruto please put your sword away we didn't come here to fight. I am sorry for what Boar said we just got back from a really tiring mission and were about to get some rest until the Hokage send us to find you."

Naruto narrows his eyes at hearing the Hokage mentioned.

"And what does he want?"

Naruto sneers. Dog and Weasel look at each other this was not the Naruto they remember. Boar on the other hand does not take the plain disrespect the boy shows for the Hokage.

"You will show that Hokage the respect you owe him gaki."

"Why should I? He has done nothing but lie to me and let the villagers do whatever they want to me. Dog and Weasel protected me voluntarily without his order. Then punished for it with that long as hell mission you just got back from. I am nothing to him so he is nothing to me. I owe him nothing and whatever love and respect I once had for him is gone. He will have to earn that back and I don't know if he can."

Dog and Weasel are taken aback. The last time they had seen Naruto was the night of his birthday when Zanichi had saved him and the truth that they had withheld information from the Hokage was relieved. They had shortly been sent on a long term mission to inspect the samurai for the Hokage to secretly verify what Zanichi had told them and it all had been true. They both felt badly for the lack of trust the Hokage had show the samurai they had quickly learned to respect and this mission did nothing but reinforce that respect.

"Naruto please I don't know what happened when we were gone but the Hokage has done nothing but try to help you."

Naruto looks at Weasel as he speaks.

"What happened, Weasel-nii is that Zanichi-nii told me the truth, about everything."

The way he said everything told both Anbu that Naruto now know about his father and what had happened the night of his birth.

"Naruto"

"I don't care you both were under law not to tell me and I understand and don't hold anything against you, but do not defend him in front of me. He is the one who hurt me; he needs to do the explaining."

Naruto says before Dog can start. He sheaths his sword.

"Let's just go I will see the old man and get this over with I have some shopping I have to do for next week."

Naruto starts walking back to the village and the Anbu fall in around him, Hawk and Boar in front of him, clearing the path. With Dog and Weasel behind so they could speak with him. They both want to get to know this new Naruto. They had been gone for eight months and were curious to see what had become of this little boy that they used to protect. They knew from the way he walked, Naruto didn't need their protection any more.

They get to the village proper and the villagers notice the Anbu walking in formation and who it is they are escorting. They glare at Naruto as he passes. Dog and Weasel are startled to feel the killer intent radiant from between them.

"Naruto what has happened to you? You never acted like this before. Is this how Zanichi taught you to deal with the villagers?"

"No it isn't and he would yell at me if he saw me doing this but after they attacked Hinata for being my friend I stopped with the pretenses. At least her father treats me better now after I found the guys responsible and put them into the hospital. He has been much nicer to me since, talks to me normal and stuff like that. No one hurts my friends without serious pain and a hospital stay coming their way."

After he finished speaking he sends a stronger blast of killer intent at the villagers to get the point a crossed to them that he isn't taking their treatment any more, and then reins its back in.

"You mean Hyúga Hinata the clan heir?"

"Yes, she and I met when I was eating dinner at Ichiraku's with Anko-nee and Zanichi-nii. She and her mother showed up later and her mother started talking about my mom and I asked who she was. She then started crying and apologizing to me for not being there for me as a baby. She turned out to be one of the teammates of my mom during her time as a shinobi. The Hokage told her that I was dead, died with my mom when the Kyuubi attacked."

He spoke with a little hostility.

"Hinata and I recognized each other then; I had saved her from some bullies last year. After that we started playing together and became close friends. He father wasn't too happy about it but like I said I proved myself and since then I am a welcome guest at the head Hyúga household. Helped Hinata make dinner last night, her mother will be giving birth soon and can't stand for very long something about a wound she got as a shinobi."

Both Anbu looked at the boy.

"So what else happened when we where gone?"

Naruto filled them in about his training with Zanichi and building the samurai compound with him during the winter. He tells them about the hunting trip the two of them had gone on together to get a bear skin like his for Zanichi's bedroom and getting stuck in a blizzard. They were in awe of Zanichi after hearing how close he and Anko had become. He surprised them with his maturity and when they looked at him in an away he know was surprise even with their masks on he exclaimed.

"I live in the red light district for kami's sake I know what sex is. Give me a break you guys."

That's when Hawk spoke up; trying to get the subject off Anko's sex life with the samurai they just spent nearly a year learning about.

"Hey Naruto is Zanichi as good with a sword as his reputation says he is?"

That got all the Anbu's attention even Boar. They had learned during their time in the Land of Iron that Zanichi was in fact ranked fourth strongest in the entire military behind his captain, the captain of the eleventh and Mifune himself. Naruto studied the man walking in front of him.

"No, he is stronger. Since he hasn't really had anything to do all winter except train me and play with Anko-nee he was been training himself. I would say he is a lot stronger now then what they have him in the Bingo Books for, though I have never seen his page not for a lack of trying."

Hawk readjusts his sword, which doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto who is walking behind him.

"Don't even think about it there isn't any one in the village good enough with a sword to face him anymore. If Hatake Sakumo was still alive maybe but he isn't is he. The village crushed him for doing the right thing, just like they tried to do to me."

Naruto mumbles the last part but the Anbu can still hear him but ignore it. The other Anbu stop talking and steal a look at Dog.

"He let the enemy get a hold of important information Naruto he shamed the village."

Says Dog, Naruto scoffs.

"Please he saved the lives of his team you can always find a way around stolen information. Just like Zanichi-nii says you can change your plans, invent new codes but you can never find a way around a dead comrade. The only ones who should be ashamed are the so called comrades he saved. They were stupid to do what they did to him. He should have taken his son and gone to the Land of Iron they would have welcomed him there without a problem, even if they knew what he did."

Dog falls silent after hearing that. After spending the last eight months there he had come to the same conclusion one night. Weasel looks at his partner and then at Naruto.

"How do you know about him Naruto you haven't started at the academy yet?"

"I have looked up the best swordsmen in the village, Hinata helped me do it. I figured that if I want to become the best swordsman in the village I should study the best swordsman of the village and Hatake Sakumo had no equal. The only one better was the Nidaime and come on that isn't even a fair compassion the Nidaime was even greater then the Shodaime."

Weasel was then surprised by that. Normally kids Naruto's age thought that the Shodaime was the pinnacle of strength.

"Why do you think that the Nidaime was greater then his brother, Naruto if it wasn't for him the village wouldn't exist?"

"Easy the Nidaime was way smarter then the Shodaime. He created hundreds of jutsu and almost all the jutsu used in the village now were either created by him or some kind of variant. Very few are true originals, like Copy-cat Kakashi's Chidori or the Yondaime's Rasengan. My Kage Bunshin is just one example of a jutsu he created."

"Bull, you don't know the Kage Bunshin."

Said Boar, just then he hears a pop and looks behind him. He sees a shocked Dog and Weasel and two Narutos.

"I do too, know the Kage Bunshin you pig boy."

Says the two Narutos at the same time, the clone dispels leaving the original behind. The display throws the Anbu for a loop.

"Naruto how do you know that?"

Asked Weasel.

"Zanichi-nii taught it to me. It was a collaboration between the Nidaime and a relation of mine Uzumaki Mito his sister-in-law. So it's almost a clan jutsu for Uzumaki because only we can use it like it's supposed to be used."

Boar rolled his eyes behind is mask.

"And how is the Naruto."

"There are several ways, training of all kinds except to make muscle memory, it is the only thing that doesn't get sent back to the caster. The big thing is to create a large skilled fighting force instantly. The Nidaime didn't trust some of the Uchida and created it as away to fight them effectively. You can't fight a Sharingan one on one but with the Kage Bunshin you could create an army in an instant, but the cost of chakra to use it is too much no matter what they did so they had to label it a kinjutsu because of the cost to use it. Well unless you're an Uzumaki we all have huge chakra reserves myself included."

Weasel looks at the boy and asks quietly.

"Naruto, why do you know how to fight an Uchiha?"

"Cause of that Sasuke-teme. His mother and Hinata's mother are close friends and both were teammates of my mother's. She came over to the samurai compound one day with him and apologized to me like Hinata's mother did, the Hokage lied to her too."

Naruto said angrily.

"Sasuke and I have sparred a few times and he is such an ass. He is such an arrogant prick, just like all the other Uchiha and after I caused his Sharingan to awake he has been intolerable you would think he would be grateful but noooo the great Uchiha can't even look done their nose enough to say thanks."

Weasel slips and stares at Naruto as he mumbles about what a jerk Sasuke is.

"Um Naruto, how did you caused his Sharingan to awaken?"

"I used the Iaidó on him and he couldn't keep up. I was about the land a real hit on him. I lost my temper and even with a blunt sword I could have killed him."

He then scratched the back of his head.

"I also might have let out a lot of killer intent but he just gets on my nerves. Zanichi-nii stopped me but he had already moved out of the way. I felt really bad afterwards but he just wouldn't stop talking shit. He just stared at me with those red eyes and Zanichi-nii couldn't stop laughing. Since then his ego has doubled in size so I have been trying to find a way to take him on again. Zanichi-nii said that once I got a proper sword and mastered the Iaidó even a mastered Sharingan wouldn't be able to keep up but I want to beat him up in front of class next week. Show him right smug bastard."

What he said causes the other three Anbu to laugh even Boar had to admit it was funny. Weasel was silent thinking about what had happened to his little brother since he had been gone. The tone that Naruto used to explain the, how to, for beating an Uchiha lighted the mood of the men. Especially Dog and Weasel, but both were still worried that he had started to hate the village and would leave with Zanichi. They arrive at the Hokage tower and proceed inside and to the Hokage's office.

They walk into the Hokage's office and find him sitting at his desk. With mountains of paperwork in front of him, he looks up as they enter and stand. He walks around his desk and greets them.

"Thank you for bringing him you are all dismissed. Now get some rest you have earned it."

They bow and leave closing the door behind them triggering the privacy seals in the room. Naruto grabs his nose and tries to blow out, equalizing his ears.

"You know you should warn me before hand. The high level privacy seals hurt my ears, old man."

"Sorry your mother had the same problem. I haven't had a private conversation with an Uzumaki in a long time."

"Whatever its fine just let me know next time. What is this about?"

"I know you have been in contact with the Kyuubi Naruto when did you find out?"

"Like it is any of your business, but yesterday. Zanichi-nii told me. He said that since I was starting the academy soon I needed to know so I don't accidently hurt one of my class mates if I uses its power without knowing."

"Naruto you are an important member of this village that makes it my business."

"Is that because I am your weapon?"

The scorn and anger in his voice causes the old man to feel his age.

"Naruto I have never"

"Don't lie to me!"

Yells Naruto, the wrath and pain force chakra into his voice that throws the Sandaime back.

"I am tired of your lies. Zanichi-nii might not tell me things up front but at least I can trust him to be honest with me when I ask him something. But you, you have lied to me at every turn. I asked you who my parents are and you tell me you don't know and that they died the night I was born. I ask you why the villagers hate me and call me names and you lied. And it's not just to me when Hinata's and Sasuke's mothers asked about me you lied to them too. They wanted to take me in they would have raised me. I would not have been alone all this time! Why, why do you want me to suffer for? What had I ever done to you?"

Naruto's pain forces more and more chakra into his system until he looks like a miniature version of his cousin eight months earlier, but instead of lightening, wind is swirling around him forming mini tornados that form then disperse then form again. The Sandaime sits on the floor against the front of his desk.

"I am sorry Naruto I have hurt you so much. I am so, so, so sorry I can never make up for it and I can only hope that someday in the far future you can forgive me but I will not ask you to. I haven't the right to ask you to."

Naruto calms done, and his chakra slows relaxes. He stands in front of the Hokage and asks his only question.

"Why?"

The Sandaime sighs.

"I thought more of the villagers; I thought that it would be safer for you if you were a simple orphan. No connections for your parents' enemies to follow. No reasons for the villagers to show you any favoritism and have the political figures in the village use you as leverage to get what they wanted. I wanted you to make friends and grow up without the pressures of being a Hokage's child. I have seen what that did to my children. One refuses to be a shinobi and doesn't speak to me. The other leaves the village to be a member of the Shinobi Twelve with the intent to never return to the village and rarely speaks to me if at all."

The man looks at the boy in front of him.

"I made so many mistakes in my life and you have suffered the most of all because of me I am truly sorry Naruto. But please believe me when I say it wasn't on purpose I just wanted you to be safe. I wanted to honor your parents both of them were orphans and I thought of them as my own children. If there is anything I can do to make amends then please tell me and I will do anything within my power to make it up to you."

Naruto uses his sleeve to wipe what is left of his tears from his cheeks. He walks over to the Hokage and removes his sword from his back. He sits next to the old man and lays his sword across his lap.

"Tell me about them, my parents I want to know more about them. Who they were? What were they like? How they met? Everything."

The old man looks at the young boy sitting next to him.

"Ok I will tell you all there is to know about the Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato and the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina. I will tell you about your parents and how great a pair they were and how happy they were when they know they were going to have you."

* * *

Itachi dove through the window into his room and quickly changed out of his Anbu uniform. He walked down the stairs from his bedroom and called out.

"Mother, Father I am home."

There is a screech of a chair being throw back from someone standing up quickly from some where in the house and a crying Uchiha Mikoto comes flying out of one of the rooms down the hall. She moves down the hallway gracefully and wraps Itachi in a big hug.

"Welcome home Itachi."

"It's good to see you mother. Is father and Sasuke home?"

"Your father is at the office and Sasuke is out training."

She moves back and looks him over and frowns.

"You haven't been eating properly when on missions again. Come here let me make you a snack before dinner."

She takes his hand and drags him back to the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. She sits him down at the table and starts making him one of his favorite snacks. She sets in front of him and moves one of the chairs to sit next to him. He takes a bite of the food she set in front of him and relaxes into his chair. Nothing beats his mother's cooking after a long mission away.

"I have big news Itachi your brother awake his Sharingan."

He swallows, clearing his throat.

"I know."

That deflated his mother, pouting she ask him.

"How did you know?"

"I had to escort Naruto to see the Hokage before I came home. He told me about it and that it was with his help that it happened. You never told me that you were teammates with Uzumaki Kushina."

"I see well that makes sense then they have sparred a lot and yes he did cause Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan. As for not telling you that I was on a team with Kushina you never asked."

"If you had told me I could have told you about Naruto and he wouldn't have been alone until Zanichi-sama got here."

Itachi says frowning. Mikoto looked at him a little surprised.

"Did you just call Zanichi-san sama?"

"I have spent the last eight months learning a great deal about him and our new samurai allies and if there is anyone in the world deserving of that honorific it's him. He is a great man mother. When the kekkei genkai purges started in Kiri it was he and his team where the first to responded and protected the refugees fleeing to the Land of Iron. Saving hundreds of lives, not just people from Kiri but other minor villages also. The purges in Kiri triggered similar events in other countries that we didn't know about. All the refugees are now equal citizens of the Land of Iron, mostly thanks to his efforts to interrogate them into the Land of Iron. Making places for them in various occupations across the country. Increasing the talent of their craftsmen and the few shinobi that fled joined his division making them stronger then ever. I would say that we are getting the better end of the deal here mother with this alliance. The Land of Iron is looking like the second coming of Uzushio if the history books are any thing to go by. Economically and militarily they are stronger then us."

His mother sat in silence and listened to the tone in her son's voice of admiration and respect for the samurai leader. She had met him a few time and had to say that he was an impressive man. He radiated power and authority the way her husband or the Hokage did but also at the same time a warmth that was comforting to those around him. She had to agree with her son; Uzumaki Zanichi was a man to respect.

"I understand the few times I have met him I could feel it. And remember that even Uzushio fell even with all their power and wealth. It took three shinobi villages and sparked the Second Shinobi World War but they still fell. They will help us and we will help them that is why this alliance is important Zanichi-san knows that and that is why he pushed for it. He came here once just after you left to speak with your father. I don't know what was said, your father would not tell me, but it was called off shortly after."

The emphases that his mother put on the word it makes it clear to Itachi what she was talking about and Itachi couldn't help sigh in relief. Zanichi had kept his word and now his clan and village would be save.

"Thank kami."

"I agree I feared what would happen to us if they went through with it. But I fear that not all the members of the clan are happy about it. Some had argued against calling it off."

Itachi's Sharingan flares to life.

"Who I will deal with those fools myself."

Mikoto chuckles at his reaction.

"Your father and Shisui already did that. I am sure they were sore for weeks and what ever Shisui made them see."

She hesitates.

"Let's just say they don't get much sleep anymore."

Itachi relaxes and his eyes return to normal.

"Good, I am just happy father chose not to listen to the Elders and the rest of them."

A small smile comes to his face.

"Itachi-nii!"

Came a yell from the other side of the room. Mikoto looks up to see Sasuke at the door way. He sprints across the room and jump hugs his brother, knocking the wind out of Itachi's lungs.

"Hi, Sasuke it's good to see you. Mother told me the news, let me see."

Sasuke looks up at his brother with a big grin and activates his Sharingan, showing the single tomoe in each eye.

"I did it Itachi-nii I got my Sharingan just like you and father. I even learned the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. I'll show you."

He starts to perform the hand signs for the jutsu until Mikoto grabs his hands quick as lightening.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No jutsu in the house."

Sasuke pouted and hung his head.

"Sorry mom."

"Its ok honey I know your just excited cause you brother is home. You can show him tomorrow I am sure the Hokage gave him the day off. Right Itachi?"

"Yes he gave us the week in fact so you can show me everything you have improved on Sasuke."

"Yes! Itachi-nii is going to train with me all week. Now I will not have to worry about the dope showing me up at the academy next week."

Itachi raised and eyebrow.

"Dope?"

"I mean Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto he is a friend of Hinata's. He and I have sparred a few times. He isn't to smart but he is really good at kenjutsu because his samurai cousin is teaching him. That's when my Sharingan awake. He was about to hit me with some kind of crazy kenjutsu and I think I might have made him mad because there was this really scary feeling coming from him and I honestly didn't think I was going to make it. Then at the last second everything slowed down and I was able to move. His cousin had stopped him but I made it out of the way before so I would have been fine."

"Sounds like he his not just Hinata's friend Sasuke."

Teased Mikoto.

"He is not my friend! There is no way I would be friends with that dope all he does is up front attacks. He doesn't think like a ninja at all."

"He is being raised by a samurai Sasuke after some time in the academy he will learn how to think like a shinobi."

"I realized that that's why I am so happy that Itachi-nii is back to train me. My Sharingan will not be enough to keep me ahead of him much longer not like I will let him know that."

Itachi smiles at his brother listening to the way he and their mother talk. After what he heard from Naruto he was afraid that he had picked up the bad habits from the rest of the clan but it appears that it was simply a rivalry that had developed between the two of them.

"I will help you Sasuke, we can start in the morning."

"Awesome I can't wait."

That's when they hear the front door close and the soft sign of Fugaku arriving home after a long day at the Military Police offices. He walks in to the kitchen and sees his wife and youngest son sitting next to a young man. He squints and smiles.

"Welcome home son."

"Thank you it good to be back father."

"Did your mission go well?"

"Yes we all made it back without any major injuries, just a few cuts here and there."

"Good because I am going to ask for you to be released from the Anbu to join the Military Police force."

The other members in of the household look at him in surprise.

"Um father not like I have anything against joining the police force but why?"

"Your purpose in the Anbu is no longer needed by the clan but with the samurai that arrived in the village yesterday we are already seeing more bar fights between them and shinobi that we can handle. We could use your help to keep the peace, I am finding myself not able to trust the judgment of some of the other officers especially the ones from the clan and you have proven to be much more level headed in the past."

"Ok I will ask the Hokage at the end of the week. He has given it to us to rest and I am in need of it."

"That is fine we will make do until you can join us, but if you are out and you see a fight about to start please try to defuse the situation."

"Of course father."

"Good, Mikoto what's for dinner I am starving."

He says as he kisses his wife on the cheek. Which causes Itachi to widen his eyes in surprise, before he left displays of affection from his father to anyone just didn't happen. Sasuke who was watching him like he would disappear again if he took his eyes off him notices and whispers to him.

"Dad has been much nicer since you left in the fall. He hugs and kisses mom more and he helped me with my Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. I don't know why but something happened and he is much happier."

"It's almost done dear, sit down and relax while Sasuke and I set the table."

Fugaku kisses her again to which she giggles and sits across from Itachi. Mikoto calls her youngest son to help her set the table. Sasuke gets up and follows his mother out to help her. After they leave the room Fugaku looks at his eldest son with a serious look on his face.

"Itachi I must thank you. If you had not done what you did the clan might not be here when you returned from your mission."

"Father what are you talking about?"

"Its ok Itachi Uzumaki-san told me everything."

Itachi stared at his father in shock.

"What, what did he tell you?"

"He told me how you asked for his help in stopping our plans. You told him that the Uzumaki had once worked as mediators for the Uchiha and asked if they could again. A week after you left he came here and asked to speak with me. He said he knew about our plans and that as an ally of the village he could not let us go through with them, but at the same time he understood where we were coming from. As an Uzumaki he understood the fear that drove me to it. He told me about the purges that he had seen and about the stories he had heard from the older Uzumaki that survived the attack on Uzushio. He wanted to find away to help us and the village."

Itachi was stunned, never had he thought that his father would listen to the words of a stranger after being told by that same stranger that they knew the clan's biggest secret.

"I, I never thought you would listen."

He stammered out in surprise.

"You were probably right but I had seen his power already and I know that he is not someone to ignore. The day that the samurai asked for the alliance changed everything. There is no way we could face both the Hokage and the Wolf Blade at the same time. It would have spelled our doom. I was afraid of what would happen if we went through with our plans. I was afraid of what would happen to your brother and especially your mother when the village retaliated. So I gave in and accepted his offer."

"Which was?"

"A powerful barrier seal, the kind which only an Uzumaki could make. If we are attacked I can activated it and it will expand from the center of the clan compound and push out anyone not an Uchiha and will only let Uchiha enter and leave. He then promised us sanctuary in the Land of Iron if we couldn't come to a reasonable agreement with the village. It was a good deal and the clan is now safe and protected. After the seal was put in place I called the clan together and told them the coup was off."

He paused as anger spread across his face.

"Some were not happy about my choice. They said it was trick and we should attack. That's when I learned the truth. Most including the Elders were not doing this for the safety of the clan but for their wounded pride. They had been pushing me to act out with violence just to satisfy their over inflated egos. They were more worried about free food, drink and easy women than the clan's wellbeing. But I wasn't the only one disgusted by them. Shisui took my side and together we cleaned up the clan, again with the help of the Uzumaki. Those that we found to be following the path of Madara as Shisui called it had their Sharingan sealed away by Uzumaki-san. I have the key and if they ever want their eyes back they will have to earn them."

Itachi stared at his father in awe.

"Father I have to apologize to you. Before I left I broke trust with you and told a non-clan member about the clan's secrets."

Fugaku tried to speak but Itachi held up his hand to stop him.

"That is not why I am apologizing. The clan was wrong if I had to make the same choice I would. A coup would have drawn us into another shinobi world war and I didn't want Sasuke to have to face that like I did and I too was afraid of what the village would do in retaliation. I am apologizing for losing faith in you. I thought that you where a follower of Madara as you called them and I am sorry for that."

"You have no reason to apologize my son I understand your reasoning and am proud that you could think outside our narrowed perception and ask for help. Your eyes see much more then mine and I know you will make a great clan head one day."

Itachi was on the brink of tears. His father just paid him the greatest compliment an Uchicha can give to another and reaffirmed his faith and love for him.

"Thank you dad."

Itachi whispers, he had not used the informal address in years which causes Fugaku to smile at his son.

"Lets join your mother and brother shall we."

He says as he stands. Itachi nods not trusting his voice at the moment and follows his father to the dining room to be met by the smell of good food and the prospect of a happy family dinner. Something the Uchiha head family hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

Anko arrives home in the late afternoon. She walks into the house carrying take-out bags from Ichiraku's. She walks by Zanichi's office and sticks her head in. He is still in a meeting with the team leaders and respective heads of the other two divisions present. He sees her and looks her in the eye pleading for a way out. She sticks her tongue out at him and raises one of the bags she is carrying. He smiles and silently thanks her and she returns it with a smile then points up stairs. He nods and returns his attention to the meeting.

She walks to the kitchen and puts the ramen on the counter, then heads upstairs to their room. Anko opens the door to their bedroom and shrugs her trench coat off closing the door behind her. She unbuckles her shin guards and kicks off them off. As she walks into the bathroom she strips off her mesh suit and leaves it on the floor before the entrance to the shower. Turning the hot water on she waits for it to start warming up. When the water reaches her desired temperature she steps under the water and moans softly. She loved her shower, it was perfect. Glass walls on two sides and black marble walls for the others with cubbies for storing soap and the few girlie things she owned. It had hot running water and that fell from a broad shower head in the center of the ceiling. It was big enough for her and Zanichi and maybe another person if they wanted to.

Her shower was the one place she went completely feminine with scented soaps, shampoos and hair oils to satisfy her girlie needs. It was a trait she inherited from her mother and kept in her memory. When she moved into Zanichi's home she had been quite upset about leaving her shower behind. She had picked that apartment for its shower and put up with the looks that she got from the high class neighbors. Zanichi had blind folded her when he brought her into the master bath and showed her the shower. When he uncovered her eyes she squealed with joy and tackled him and began kissing him feverously, to the point that a blushing Kurenai dragged Naruto from the room.

Thirty minutes later she walks out of the shower wearing Zanichi's favorite perfume. She walks onto her closet and began the impossible task of picking what she would wear when Zanichi's mother arrived. After dating for two months Zanichi was invited to a party hosted by the Akimichi clan head and he wanted to take her with him. Again Anko had to run to Kurenai and ask for her help finding something to wear. After that Kurenai forced her on a whole day shopping trip to fill her closet with more then just metal mesh and mini skirts even a few formal gowns and kimonos for the official events that as the girlfriend of someone of Zanichi's status would force her to attend.

After choosing an outfit she puts on her favorite pair of panties and grabs her mesh suit. She sits on the floor at the foot of their bed with a stiff brush and a small bottle of oil and begins cleaning the blood off from her work that day. She sat without moving except working the brush thoroughly into the mesh cleaning and polishing the metal for an hour when Zanichi finally walks into their room. With a sigh he pulls off his shoulder guard and falls onto their bed face down.

"Long day?"

She asked, to which he replies with a muffled yes, causing her to chuckle. She puts her mesh to the side and stands up and straddles his waist and begins giving him a soft message through his shirt. He sighs in satisfaction and enjoys the treatment. When she finishes his back she lies on top of him putting the back of his neck between her breasts and starts the process again with his scalp.

"I love you, you know that."

He tells her. The sudden exclamation causes Anko to blush a light pink and kiss the top of his head.

"Yes I do and I love you more."

This starts their normal game going. Stating how much more they love the other then the other loves them. This continues until Zanichi gives in and says he has to take a shower before Mifune and his mother arrive. Anko reluctantly climbs off her boyfriend and returns to cleaning her mesh. Zanichi strips off his clothes and gives Anko a kiss before getting into the shower.

After a quick wash he comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and runs a hand through his hair. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out underwear and a formal battle kimono and begins getting dressed. The Hokage was hosting a small gathering for the Shogun's party that night after his arrival. Once he finished getting dressed Anko puts the final touches on her mesh suit and puts it away. She pulls the chair in front of her vanity over to the bed and sits down.

"Ichi-kun can you help me with my hair?"

"Of course"

He grabs the brush from the vanity and sits on the bed behind her and begins brushing out her hair. After they became a serious couple Anko had let her hair grow out after she learned that was the custom in the Land of Iron from Kurenai, and frankly she liked it when he brush it for her. Soon after Zanichi began he starts placing soft kisses on the back and sides of her neck. After causing a shiver to run its way through her body she spoke up in a husky tone.

"Ichi-kun I don't think it is a good idea to get me aroused just before a formal greeting between the leaders of the two strongest militaries on the continent on the eve of the signing of the alliance between those two countries."

He ignores her and kisses her again just behind her earlobe which drives a soft moan from her lips. With a quivering voice from trying to be the one in control for once she continues.

"Not to mention the first time I will meet your mother."

The emphases she puts on the word mother stops him just before he could kiss her sweet spot again.

"It's not my fault you put on that perfume. You know I have the senses of a wolf because of my contract. I can't help it."

He pouts in her ear. The cute way he pouts puts a smile on her face and she turns around to face him. Running her hand along the scarred side of his face she kisses him.

"After I promise, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to skip and just spent the night with you."

She rubs her thumb along the scar, she loved the way it gave him a lethal appearance most of the time, but at times like this she loved it even more because she knew she was the only one who saw the expression he had on right now.

"I don't want to smell like sex before I meet your mother. She has the contract with the wolves too right?"

He nods his head understanding what she was saying.

"Your right, I will behave."

He kisses her on the lips.

"For now, so turn around so I can finish your hair. They are supposed to arrive just after sunset if the scout that arrived a little while ago is correct."

He finished combing her hair and helps her put it up into a simple but elegant style and then helped her into her evening kimono. He would have to thank Kurenai at some point for taking her out shopping. Standing before him was an Anko he had never seen before. This Anko would fit in perfectly with the noble clans and royalty of the country without anyone knowing she was in fact the kunoichi daughter of a geisha.

"I have to say I have seen a lot of beautiful women wearing beautiful kimonos, but you are by far the most beautiful I have ever seen. I am the luckiest guy ever."

She blushes a deep red after hearing his praise. She had been worried and felt a little unsure of herself. This was the first time she had worn something so nice before. Even for the party at the Akimichi's home she hadn't worn anything like this. She runs her hands down the silk fabric and turns away to look in the mirror and gasps. Even she didn't recognize herself.

The woman staring back at her was someone very different then herself. She had never really look at the kimono before trusting Kurenai to pick it for her. The entire kimono was a deep purple with a silver serpent encircling the bottom hem which head turns up a little on the left side. The sash was made of the same silk material but was a crimson color that matched Zanichi's hair with a thick black strip running along the center with two small strips on either side. She ran her hands over the sleeves remembering that Kurenai had said something about it being made special for kunoichi and found reinforced pockets on the inside for a kunai and a few shuriken. Tears begin to well up in her eyes and Zanichi wakes up behind her and wipes them away.

"What's wrong?"

"I, my mother always told me before she died that I would become a kunoichi princess. I wish she could see me now instead of the scrawny tomboy I used to be."

Zanichi's eyes soften after hearing the emotion in her voice.

"Well I know from close examination you are in fact no longer scrawny."

This gets a giggle from Anko.

"And you are still very much a tomboy, which I love about you."

This gets a blush.

"But she was without a doubt right; you are a princess, my Hebihime."

He reaches around her waist and gives her an affectionate kiss on the cheek Just then they hear a knock at the door and hear Rikimaru's voice coming from the front of the house.

"That's them, I asked Rikimaru to come get us when they got close to the village so we could meet them at the main gate. I will go down you finish up and meet me on the porch."

"Ok, be down in a sec."

She kisses him as he walks away. She puts her favorite earrings in with the kunai wrapped with snakes and heads down stairs. She also adds a kunai to the pocket in the sleeves. She wasn't expecting any trouble but it was comforting to have something familiar close at hand. When the two men hear her on the stair they both look up at her. Zanichi just smiles having seen her already, but Rikimaru is struck speechless. To which she says.

"Rikimaru if you don't get your jaw off the floor something will fly down your throat."

Rikimaru quickly snaps his mouth closed and shakes his head.

"We should get going they will arrive at the gate soon."

He says to them. That's when Anko notices the battle kimono he was wearing. It looked a lot like Zanichi's but with a different color scheme. He turns around to leave the house and she sees the Uzumaki crest on his back as well. She walks up to Zanichi.

"Why is he coming?"

"As my second in command he is expected to be present at these kinds of things."

"I figured that Ayki as another vice captain would get that title."

"As a medic Ayki isn't allowed to command combat units. The same can be said for the third division who are responsible for the supply routes and the delivery of supplies and tenth division who are our equivalent to your military police. Even if they are good fighters ultimately they are support for the combat units thus they don't get the command of them. Plus tradition states that I can choose my second in command and there is no one I would trust more to make choices to ensure the safety of my samurai on my behave then Rikimaru."

Anko thought about what he said as they walked arm in arm. Until, curiosity caused her to ask a question.

"What division are the medics? I have never heard you call them anything but medics."

"They are the fifth. It's just a way of speech that we developed. It's easier to yell out medic on the battlefield then 'someone from the fifth get over here'."

"That makes sense. Are their nicknames for the other divisions too?"

"Yes but not like the fifth."

"Like what?"

"Well most are more derogatory then anything. Like the second for example some call us shadow daggers because we operate more behind the scenes and in samurai culture someone who uses a dagger instead of a proper katana is seen as inferior. Mostly we get it from the eleventh that we call nin-fodder or horn heads because the way they fight is completely up front they only have their armor for defense against ninjutsu which they simply get hit with and their officers wear horns on their helmets. The tenth get called backwarders because their swords are reversed with the blade on the back for a less lethal way to subdue a subject and the third got stuck with packers because of the large packs they carry around full of supplies for the outposts and what not."

"How many divisions are there? You have only mentioned five but the highest is the eleventh."

"There are twelve total. Thirteen if you count Mifune-sama's personal guard. They others you will not meet unless you travel to the Land of Iron. They don't really have special roles like the second, third, fifth, tenth, and eleventh. They just have areas in the Land of Iron that they are responsible for protecting from outside attack and the rare uprising from a disgruntled village or petty lords whining about the taxes, which they are also responsible for collecting once a month."

They talk about the different divisions more as they walk through the village to the main gate. Rikimaru walks ahead of them by a few paces but can still hear them perfectly. He can't help but smile happy for his closest and long time friend. He heard Zanichi's relaxed tone and from knowing him his entire life Rikimaru knew that this was a new kind of Zanichi one that he thought wasn't possible. Seeing them and the state of the housing made him wonder if he should sent for his girlfriend to come stay with him during his time in the village. With Zanichi staying in the village for the next few years he knew that he would have to stay a little longer then planned as well.

As the couple occupied themselves and Rikimaru deep in thought none of them noticed the looks they were getting from the villagers as they past. None of them recognized Anko and the few shinobi who did, had to do a double take to make sure it was in fact her. All they saw was three high nobles. Two with katanas on their hips and in battle kimonos which was strange dress for the village's few noble families and the third a beautiful woman who had most of the young men staring. They had, all who seen them walk by wondering who they were.

As the arrived at the main gate they found the Hokage with Naruto next to him. Both Anko and Zanichi were confused to see Naruto there and more so by what he was wearing. He had on a black battle kimono with orange flames on the hems styled like Zanichi's and Rikimaru's with the Uzumaki crest emblazed on the back with a slight change. It had zigzagging bolts encircling it making it look like a spiraling sun. He also had his new sword that he and the Kurama had made across his back. A sword that both had never seen before and Zanichi knew by sight is a masterpiece. They walk up to them and greeted them both.

"Good evening Hokage-dono. Good too see you Naruto, get the things you needed for the academy?"

"Yes Zanichi-nii I did, Hokage-jiji helped."

He said tipping his head towards the Hokage, who greeted him next.

"Good evening Zanichi-dono and to you as well Anko-chan you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Naruto what are you wearing I have never seen that before for and were did you get that sword?"

"Hi Anko-nee Hokage-jiji had it made this afternoon after we talked. You like it?"

"It looks great Naruto. I can't wait to see Hinata's reaction to it."

Anko's teasing cause a blush on Naruto's face but he doesn't say anything. Zanichi was still staring at the sword across his back.

"Naruto, where did you get that sword?"

He asked, Naruto scratched the back of his neck as his normally did when nervous.

"My tenant and I made it together this morning. Um can we not talk about it here I will tell you about it later."

Zanichi nodded.

"Ok we can. What are those zigzags on your spiral?"

A huge grin spreads across Naruto's face.

"They are part of my father's clan crest. He was the last of his clan and I didn't want to just let it fade away so I added it to my spiral. It shows that I am not just an Uzumaki but something more too. You like it, since you are from the Land of Iron that makes you guys Iron Uzumaki and since I am from the Land of Fire it make me a Fire Uzumaki, a little different but still family."

After hearing that Zanichi smiled.

"Yes I do. I think that making your own version of our crest is a great idea."

To which Rikimaru adds.

"Maybe we should do the same the traditional spiral belonged to those from Uzushio not us. Like he said we are from the Land of Iron not the Land of Whirlpools. We're still Uzumaki but something different now."

"I can try to bringing it up to my mother she is the clan head right now and if we run into more like Naruto who form different branches of the clan it would make sense to have a way to identify who is from what branch clan."

That's when Anko speaks up.

"But Naruto hasn't formed a branch clan yet."

"He will one day when he has a family of his own. Think about it, pale eyed and blonde Uzumaki running around the village causing havoc."

Naruto blushes again.

"We're not like that."

To which Anko, Zanichi, and the Hokage all reply.

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say."

"Not you too Hokage-jiji."

Naruto exclaims looking at the Hokage, to which all the adults gathered chuckle.

A few minutes later they see lights leaving the forest and move towards them. Zanichi and the Hokage step forward. The Hokage stood with Naruto on his right side and Zanichi on his left with Anko by his side. Rikimaru stood just behind Zanichi between him and the Hokage. They wait for the group to stop before them and look on as a man around the same age as the Hokage steps forward and offers his hand to the Hokage.

"It has been a long time Hiruzen."

The Hokage takes the hand in his own and returns the greeting.

"That it has. I must say that time has treated you better then me Mifune."

"I wouldn't say that but I have had less to stress over in the last few years."

"I would believe so. With young men and women like Uzumaki-dono here I would say your future is in good hands."

The Shogun of the Land of Iron laughs.

"Thanks to him and some other ambitious youngster I haven't had to so much. I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble Hiruzen. He can get pretty enthusiastic when it comes to some things."

"No, no he has been fine, helped out quite a bit during his time here."

"Good wouldn't want my vice captains setting a bad example now would I."

The two old leaders share a laugh. Mifune steps to the side and lets a woman step forward.

"Hiruzen I would like to introduce by chief adviser for anything related to shinobi Uzumaki Uryuu. You have already had the pleasure of working with her son Zanichi here."

Hearing Mifune's comment Zanichi unconsciously begins grinding his teeth. Anko takes notice and rubs the small of his back until he relaxes. Rikimaru raises an eyebrow and thanks kami again for Anko entering Zanichi's life. After Anko feels that Zanichi has calmed she removes her hand and returns it to its place. She then studies the woman that was the source of so much of her love's troubles.

Uzumaki Uryuu was a tall woman coming almost to Zanichi's height. Her hair was extremely long and braided into two long braids that went down her back leaving a single bang loose to cover the right side of her face and it was an even darker shade of red then Zanichi's. Her facial features are hawkish with a strong jaw line. Her eyes were a purple color and she had a stare that looked as if she was looking into your soul. She wore a feminized battle kimono with a katana and wakizashi set on her waist and a naginata across her back. Her naginata was by far a much great quality then her swords. The pole was black oak and the blade mount was shaped like a wolf's head with the blade coming out of it mouth. The blade was shorter then normal but much thicker to strength it with two gold rings on the back of the blade as well. Anko looked closer at the blade and could faintly see a sealing matrix on it and wondered what it did.

She carried herself with pride and strength which Anko had to admit she respected the woman for. She had seen her home land destroyed and rose to the top echelon of a new country that had seen women as inferior to men only years before. Not that it would stop Anko from ripping her throat out if she caused Zanichi any pain in front of her.

"It's an honor to meet the mother of such a promising young man. I dare say that he will eclipse even Mifune's legendary accomplishments."

"The honor is mine Hokage-san. I hope my son has behaved himself. I would hate to have to discipline him in front of you."

Now it was Zanichi's turn to calm Anko down as she reached for the kunai in her sleeve. The Hokage laughs her comment off, not failing to notice the reactions of Zanichi and Anko during the entire exchange.

"If anything he has been a life saver more then once. He also has been a great help to me personally and to a number of my shinobi on more then one account. Thanks to him I have a much stronger shinobi force to bring to the aid of your nation should you ever need it."

"It is good to hear that my son has been proving himself useful. I can't wait to hear more about it later. I have to ask Hokage-san who is the boy besides you. He seems eerily familiar."

The Hokage looks down at Naruto.

"Go ahead Naruto introduce yourself."

Naruto looks up at Uryuu and looks into her eyes.

"Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am the son of Uzumaki Kushina."

Uryuu stares at the boy. To Naruto's credit he doesn't flinch or look away from her intense stare.

"Is this a joke? You can not be my little sister's child she was not married and died the night the Kyuubi no Kitsune escaped its seal."

"I am Kushina's son. My mom and dad were married in secret because my dad had a great and many enemies and they did not wish to endanger my mom during her pregnancy."

"Then who is your father? Why is he not here with you?"

"He died with my mom and I can't tell you who my dad is. I am not strong enough yet to face that kind of threat, but I will soon, with Zanichi-nii's help."

Uryuu forgoes all political formalities has she wheels on her son.

"You knew about this and did not tell me?"

Zanichi replies coolly.

"I am not obligated to tell you anything mother."

"I am the head of the Uzumaki clan if he is in fact my sister's son then I should have been informed so I could make preparations to have him moved to the clan estate."

"Naruto does not wish to leave the village it is his home and he wants to protect his mother's and father's home."

"He is a minor and as such does have the privilege to make such decisions he will return with me at the end of the week."

That is when Naruto speaks up.

"I don't know who you are lady but I have been living on my own for a long time now and if anyone is making any decisions about where I will be living is me. And like Zanichi-nii said I want to stay in the village and help to return it to it to the way it was during my parents' lives."

Naruto stand up a little straighter in front of Uryuu.

"Zanichi silence this child."

"Mother I wouldn't push him much more his temper is shorter then Ikkaku's and he has mastered the Iaidó forms something even you failed to do."

This causes all the other samurai in the Shogun's company to stare at he boy. Each judging him after hearing that a child had mastered one of their most priced sword styles. Even Uryuu looked at the boy again and this time she saw it. The same look Kushina had shown her when she tried to get her to stay in the Land of Iron year ago.

"We will discuss this later Zanichi."

"I can't wait more mother son bonding time."

Zanichi said sarcastically. The Hokage and Shogun stood next to each other and watch the whole scene both forgotten by the Uzumaki.

"Does this happen a lot?"

Asked the Hokage.

"When ever Uryuu and Zanichi are in the same room together or within striking distance. They have some serious issues to work out and I don't think this will help any. Though I really wish they would try harder at keeping their family problems to the privacy of their home and not in front of high ranking political figures. This isn't the first time this as happened. And I am a little afraid to step in between them when they get like that."

The Hokage laughs seeing the terrified look on his colleague's face

"Do you know of her opinion on the alliance?"

"Yes Zanichi told me and I will let you know I can't let Naruto go with her."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to and he is filling the same role as his mother."

"In a child?"

Exclaimed the Shogun.

"I know but extreme times call for extreme measures and that was a very extreme time. I lost both my successor and a third of my shinobi. Most of which were my strongest."

The Shogun nods his understanding.

"Well the night isn't getting any younger and neither am I so lets us make for my manor and out of the night chill. I know that for you all this is nothing but for my old bones it is a little cool."

Said the Hokage loud enough for all to hear, Zanichi looks over at Naruto ignoring his mother.

"Naruto lead the others to the compound so they can rest I don't think they would mind not seeing my mother and I fight anymore tonight."

"Sure thing Zanichi-nii, I am going to head home afterwards I am really tired after everything today."

"Ok have a good night and see you tomorrow for lunch so you can tell me about that sword of yours."

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow."

He walks up to the others and in a voice most were not expecting from someone his size he yells out.

"Anyone who is not going to listen to the formal political mumbo jumbo can follow me I will lead you to the samurai compound in the village. You can rest there from the trip for the night."

He starts walking away and most of those that had accompanied the Shogun followed leaving him in the hands of the second division vice captain and the former vice captain. The Hokage takes that as queue and leads the few that would be spending the evening with him to his manor. As most of the samurai leave but two walk out of the group and up to Zanichi.

"Not even five minutes and they are already at each others throats. I tell you never have I seen a worse mother son relationship in my life. How about you? Tokichi"

"Nope never, Ikkaku. I was half expecting them to start fighting right then and there. It would have been fun to watch them fight again after such a long time. Who do you think would win, Uryuu or Zanichi?"

"My money is on Uryuu every time. No matter how strong he is he just can't bring himself to kill his mummy."

"True, true he never could, could he? Well you have always been the better gambler Ikkaku."

Zanichi turns to see the two men walking up to him and a grin spreads across his face.

"Will the two of you shut it already? By kami you sound like a pair of gossiping old ladies."

Rikimaru turns to see who it is Zanichi stopped to talk to. After seeing the last of their old team a grin spreads across his face as well. They walk up to them and the four of them have a four way fist pound.

"It's good to see you two again. Thanks for coming."

Said Zanichi to Ikkaku and Tokichi.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, been looking for an excuse for us to get together again anyway."

Said Torichi.

"Ya it like the captain has been trying to keep us apart, old bastard."

Torichi looks over at Ikkaku.

"Well there was that one time."

"And the time at Thunder Pass"

Added Zanichi to which Rikimaru adds.

"Not to mention the incident in the Land of Smoke."

All four men cringed at the memory, then pause and start laughing. Anko stands alone and watches them. Smiling as she watches the smile on Zanichi's face grows.

"O wait stupid me."

Says Zanichi, he reaches over and grabs Anko by the arm and pulls her over to him. He positions her in front of him and she leans into his chest.

"Guys I would like to introduce Mitarashi Anko my girlfriend. Anko these two degenerates are Madarame Ikkaku and Ikeda Tokichi."

"Its nice to meet you both, Zanichi talks a lot about you."

Both men look at Anko then at Rikimaru who gives them the thumbs up. Both break out into smiles and greet Anko.

"I bet it was nothing good. He probably told her about that time in the Ender's valley, or at the Crystal Tree inn."

"I know right one time and he never lets it go and the other was a complete accident. Zanichi you need to let things go its not good for you blood pressure."

"Accident, you spike my drink."

"By accident."

Replies Tokichi sarcastically. Zanichi groans and starts to follow the group lead by the Hokage. They fall in next to Anko and start talking to her, asking the kind of questions that would have a normal girl flustered and embarrassed but Anko isn't a normal girl. She answers all their questions and asks some of her own. All in all they got along great, both men where pleased to find that Anko fit perfectly into their little duo of inappropriate jokes and sexual suggestive conversation.

When they arrived at the Hokage's manor they were already making plans to visit the Long Fall bar the next night. They walk in to a heated debt between the Hokage and Uryuu and Zanichi groans. They walk over to Mifune and ask what happened.

"Uryuu demanded that she be given custody of the young Naruto and Hiruzen refused. Is what you said true has he mastered the Iaidó?"

"For the most part yes he has. He needs to learn a little restraint and practice the Zen life style that would make him a true master but he has the form done but that will come with time and some more life experience. I would like for him to learn more ninjutsu though if he wants to follow in his parents' foot steps and become a shinobi. I am hoping it will become more of a finisher. I don't want him to become dependent on a single style."

The older samurai listened to Zanichi and nodded his head in agreement.

"I believe that would be for the best as well. If I didn't miss my guess I would say that he has some very powerful ninjutsu in his future as his birthright. Do you have anyone who can teach him those now."

"No the only one who could is the sannin Jiraiya who is away from the village hunting his turn traitor ex-teammate."

"A shame, but with time he might even out class you."

Zanichi smiled.

"I can only hope Mifune-sama."

Mifune smiles.

"You seem to have grown a great deal since you left. You seem more at ease and confident in yourself. You struggled to earn the respect of the other vice captains and captains."

"I know but since arriving in the village I have met a few exceptionable people who have helped me overcome that insecurity."

Mifune looks over at Anko and sees the looks she gives him.

"Zanichi, would you be so kind as to introduce me to your lovely escort. I have not had the pleasure to meet such a beauty since my late wife."

Zanichi's smile widens.

"I would love to. Mifune-sama I would like to introduce to Mitarashi Anko, my girlfriend. Anko this is the Shogun of the Land of Iron Minamoto Mifune."

Uryuu stops mid rant and looks over at her son and leader.

"Well, well it is an honor Lady Mitarashi. You must be some kind of woman to scoop up Zanichi."

A Anko flustered tried to think of a response. This is the first she had interacted with someone of the Hokage's level other then the Hokage, who let her lack of social graces slide most of the time. Not really sure what to say she simply trusts Zanichi to stop her if she starts to make a fool out of herself.

"Thank you Mifune-dono, but the titles are not necessary I am no lady. I am as far from high born as you can get."

Anko's response causes a chuckle to escape Mifune's lips.

"Let me let you in on a little secret you don't have to be born into nobility to be a fine lady. My wife was from a peasant family. Economic status means nothing to me all that matters is that you are worthy of the respect and responsibility that comes with status. And I have met quite a few people born low far more worthy then others born high. And if the air around you is anything to go by you are indeed worthy. My granddaughter could learn a thing or two from you."

After hearing that Rikimaru, Ikkaku and Tokichi burst into laughter. Rikimaru had just finished filling the other two about what he though of Anko and had just told them about the first impressions Ayki and Anko had shared with each other.

"Is their something funny with something I said gentlemen?"

Asked the Shogun, with a little edge to his voice.

"Um sorry Mifune-sama but I don't think Ayki-san will be very willing to learn anything from Anko."

Replied Rikimaru, which caused Anko who was listening to pale. She looks over at Zanichi hoping for a sign that Rikimaru didn't mean what he just implied. Zanichi just looked at Rikimaru with a stare that could melt metal. This told Anko that what Rikimaru had just implied is true, that morning she had threatened to kill the granddaughter of the Shogun.

Uryuu walks over to Anko and watches her as she speaks.

"What happened Rikimaru?"

"Well Uryuu, Ayki and Anko where bound to meet at some point so I helped the meeting along this morning. At first Anko was nice but Ayki true to fashion acted like Ayki and to put it bluntly Anko is very possessive of Zanichi and threaten Ayki that if she tried anything that would be frowned upon she would kill Ayki without mercy. It was something else to watch I will tell you what."

This got another chuckle from Ikkaku and Tokichi, both of which gave Anko a thumbs up. Uryuu on the other hand wasn't laughing. First she shot daggers at Zanichi then she turned on Anko. Anko had seen the look she had given to Zanichi and could already feel her quick twitch temper running in full swing.

"You girl threatened the heir to the oldest clan of the Land of Iron and the granddaughter of the Shogun."

Anko's temper is now in over drive after the tone Uryuu used to address her.

"Ya I did. I told her and I quote 'I don't can if you are a vice captain or his mother's favorite or the princess to some kind of ancient clan. You make one move out of line and you're dead' I don't take kindly to some random woman walking into my home and laying claim on my boyfriend."

Despite the height difference Anko was doing a good job of returning Uryuu's stare down with one of her own. After an intense moment Uryuu speaks again.

"You're a kunoichi from this village."

"Damn straight. That a problem with you?"

Anko completely forgetting who and where she was talking to in her anger clouded mind slips to using her normal speech.

"Yes it is a problem my son will not be in a relationship with a kunoichi of this village."

Anko was about to speak but is interrupted by Zanichi.

"It's a good thing that you don't get a say in who I am in a relationship with. Though it would be nice if you could stop being a power hungry pain and just act like my mother for once but that wouldn't be like you would it."

Zanichi steps between the two women. He gets into his mother's personal space and looks down at her using the height advantage that few had over Uryuu.

"I am the clan head, you will follow my wishes."

Zanichi rolls his eyes.

"And I am stronger then you so I would like to see you try and force me to."

To emphasize what he said he flicks his mother's forehead and sends her into the wall behind her. She flies through the air so quickly that Ikkaku barely gets out of the way before she makes impacted.

"I apologize Hokage-dono I will pay for the repays personally."

"Don't think anything of it. Repairs due to occurrences like this are part of my budget. I learned from my predecessors that having to many powerful and prideful people in an enclosed space would lead to some damages."

"I insist."

"Well if you insist I will not stop you."

Mifune shakes his head as Uryuu picks herself up.

"Uryuu stop this now. If you and Zanichi wish to have a talk you will not do so here or now am I understood."

They way he said talk implies something more of a battle royal. Uryuu dusts herself off.

"I understand Mifune."

"Hiruzen you said something about guest quarters prepared for me. I think that you have fulfilled role as host for the night and I would like to get my old bones some rest before meeting with the other leaders of the village and the Fire Daimyo and his delegation."

"Yes, yes this way I will show you. The rest of you may leave now as well. Zanichi will see you all safely to the samurai compound for the night. Thank you for coming, and welcome again to Konoha."

The others leave and follow Zanichi to the samurai compound. His mother remains off to one side quietly following him, pretending like nothing happened. Zanichi sighs and leads the way. Anko walks with him and quietly apologizes for acting up.

"Its ok I was expecting that anyway. You were nervous to begin with and all she did was provoke you. I am sure the Hokage can smooth it out. He cares for you almost as much as Naruto."

"I know but it wasn't just him I embarrassed."

"Who me? No Mifune-sama is used to the way my mother and I act and if you did anything you showed him that the kunoichi of this village are not easily intimidated. So it will be fine. Lets just get home I'm tired."

They arrive back at the compound and Zanichi leaves getting everyone a room to Rikimaru as he and Anko head to their home. They strip out of their formal attire and climb into bed together. Zanichi wraps Anko in his arms and proceeds to fall asleep exhausted from the long day. Anko cuddles up against him and follows him into sleep.


	8. Book One: Iron Spiral ch8

Hi everyone Torat here with your next chapter. A minor service announcement I have decided to use the english version of some jutsu to make for easier editing. That's all see you guys next time.

* * *

Naruto wakes up early in the morning. He sits up, stretching until he hears a pop. He gets up and begins his morning routine. First he makes three clones, each with a different task. One starts making breakfast, another waters the many plants in the apartment, as the last cleans up the various clothes throw to the side and makes the bed. The original walks into the bathroom and begins washing his face and brushing his teeth. He walks out and moves to the kitchen. He dispels the clone there and finishes making his breakfast. He sits down and begins eating. As the other clones finish their tasks they dispel. When Naruto finishes his breakfast he makes another clone that washes the dirty dishes as he gets dressed for the day.

Just as he pulls one of his mesh t-shirts over his head he hears a knock on the front door. Grabbing his sword he walks to the front door and looks through the peephole to see who was on the other side. It would not be the first time that a villager pretended to be a messager from the Hokage or delivering something only to attack him when he opened the door. He peers through and sees Hinata standing on the other side. He opens the door revealing himself to her. Upon seeing him in his tight mesh Hinata breaks out into a crimson blush.

"Morning Hinata-chan. Are you feeling alright?"

"Good morning Naruto-kun, yes I am feeling fine. Are you going to be busy today my mother said that she wanted to take me to get some things for the academy next week and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Naruto was watching her as she spoke. He had gotten the ninja tools that he would need yesterday with the Hokage after they had spoken, but he could tell that she really wanted him to go with her. Giving a mental shrug he thought, _'why not I don't have anything to do until I meet Zanichi-nii for lunch.'_

"Sure I will come. I get most of what I need yesterday but there are a few things I could still get. Give me a second to get my jacket."

Hinata blush spreads across her face and nods. He walks away leaving the door open and grabs his jacket where he had throw it the night before. Returning to the door he hands his sword to Hinata as he puts his jacket on. She stares at the jacket.

"What's wrong Hinata? Is there something on me?"

She shakes her head.

"No its just I still can't believe that you still have that jacket."

She hands him his sword and he places it across his back.

"Why? You gave it to me."

"But you didn't even know me back then and its not like it had been expensive or anything. So why do you still wear it?"

That's when Naruto blushes lightly and mumbles.

"It's the first time anyone gave me a gift."

After hearing what he said the blush that had finally faded from her face returns stronger then ever. Naruto walks out closing the door, and taps the door next to the door knob causing a small sealing matrix to glow then disappear. He turns around and leaves with Hinata. They walk down the stairs to the ground floor and find Hinata's mother surrounded by the local working girls. They walk up to them and hearing them congratulating her on her pregnancy.

"You're so lucky Hyúga-san you have such a beautiful daughter and are about to have another. I am so jealous; I wish I could have a child of my own."

"She's right, you're so lucky. You have a man that loves you and wants to have a family with you."

Hikare is a little over whelmed by all the attention she is getting from the girls. Until Naruto walks up and speaks out.

"You guys leave Hikare-oba alone your crowding her to much, jeez."

The girls look over at him and Hinata.

"Morning Naruto."

They all say at once, as they all move back a little to give Hikare more room. Hinata walks over to her mother to see if she was ok.

"Morning girls, shouldn't you all be heading to bed soon."

One of the girls sighs.

"Naruto we are adults we can make decisions for ourselves."

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Sure you are, sorry I forgot."

All the girls giggle hearing his sarcasm. Some of the girls wish Hikare well and walk away heading to their apartments, Naruto stands there looking at those that don't leave until they too wish Hikare well and leave. Hikare stares at Naruto and watches as the girls leave. Then looks at her daughter, this wasn't the first time Hinata had been here. She had visited Naruto's apartment several times over the winter and now Hikare was a little apprehensive about allowing such visits. They turn to leave and walk by one of the girls that had been the first to wish Hikare well in her pregnancy. She was with a man who was yelling at her near the door to one of the many bordellos. She was standing there with her head hanging and tears coming from her eyes.

"You guys can keep going I will catch up."

Naruto says as he walks over to the girl. Hikare stares wondering what Naruto meant.

"Hinata do you know what Naruto is doing?"

"He is going to make that man stop yelling at her."

Hikare looked again at Naruto then at the girl, she looked no older then sixteen. As she watched the man raised his hand and hit the girl knocking her to the ground. Hikare watches wide eyed, she looks for Naruto but he is gone. Next thing she knows the man is slammed against the wall of the brothel and slides down to sit on the ground. Naruto is standing in front of him sword draw and at the man's throat. She can't hear what he is saying but with her Byakugan active she can see the blood running from the man's nose and the slow trickle running down the man's neck where Naruto's blade had broke the skin. The man looked at Naruto with a glare then said something, Hikare could not make out what was said but she could feel the result of it as the killer intent sprang from Naruto like stream from a geyser. It was so intense that even as a veteran kunoichi, Hikare had shivers run across her body.

The man didn't handle it nearly as well as she has and wets himself in fear. Naruto spoke and the man nods slowly. Naruto removes his blade from the man's neck and wipes the small amount of blood away on the man's shirt. He then returns his sword to its sheath and takes a step over to the girl on the ground. He wipes the tears away and helps her up. He spoke softly and she nods then gives him a small kiss on the cheek and walks inside.

Just then two Anbu fall out of the sky, landing behind Naruto. They stand there and watch Naruto through the holes in their masks. Naruto walks up to them and speaks quickly telling them what had happened. They look over at the man when Naruto points at him with his thumb over his shoulder. The man starts to shake as they nod and walk past Naruto towards the man. The man starts to scream as the Anbu grab him and jump away. Naruto walks back over to Hinata and Hikare.

"I told you guys that I would meet up with you. You didn't have to wait."

Hinata doesn't say anything; she just looks over at him and blushes lightly. Hikare looks down at him.

"Naruto why did you do that? And where did they take him?"

"Cause no one messes with my onee-sans that's why and they took him to see Anko-nee."

"Did you call them your onee-sans?"

"Yes, when I got kicked out of the orphanage I was on the street and I kept getting chased by the villagers whenever they found me. After a few days I ended up here. Some of the girls saw me at night sleeping in the alleys and looking through the trash cans. They gave me some food and a blanket. A few days later Kimki-nee brought Dog-nii to the alley that I had build a shelter in. He told me that I was going back to the orphanage but I wouldn't go. I didn't want to leave the area because this was the only place in the village where I get treated nice. So a stayed there, he gave in and helped me make my shelter stronger. He left for a few more days then he came back with Landlady-obaa. He told me that he got me an apartment here in the red light district. When I moved in they helped me a lot giving me food and cooking lessons."

Hikare listens, quietly ashamed of herself for what she had thought only minutes before. Here in the last place she thought to found anything that she would want her daughter to learn. Was in fact the place that was the best example to learn the greatest lesson she wanted to teach her, to have a kind heart.

"As I learned to hunt, I would bring back meat and give them what I didn't need. I don't eat too much anyway so there is always a lot to give away. They help me to sell the skins that I collect too, sometimes when the traveling merchants are not in the village. So I don't like it when they get treated like that. Before I would put an arrow into whoever did things like that from afar, but since Zanichi-nii has been teaching me I can do it up close now, sends a stronger message. And the Hokage has Anbu patrolling the district now, who get a special thanks from the girls too, so it doesn't happen much anymore."

They walk in silence until they arrive at the shopping district. Naruto follows Hinata and Hikare from store to store as they get the things that Hinata needs for the start of the academy the next week. Naruto ends up carrying most of the bags. After the fifth store Hikare asks Naruto why he hadn't bought anything.

"I went shopping yesterday with Hokage-jiji. He bought most of what I need. I only need to get a few more shuriken. I have extra space because I will fight with my sword so I don't need kunai."

"Ok well we are almost done. Just one more stop then I need to head to the hospital. I have an appointment if you don't mind would you escort Hinata back to the clan district with her things. After seeing you this morning I am feel that Hinata will be very save in your hands."

"Sure thing Hikare-oba I don't mind at all."

"Thank you Naruto."

Hinata looks up at her mother curious.

"Mother I thought we got it all. What else do I need?"

Hikare looks over to her daughter.

"Well I figured that it was about time we got you some proper shinobi attire. Something a little sturdier for you to work in and I think Naruto with he hunting experience would be a great help in finding you something to wear. How about it Naruto want to help Hinata find something?"

Naruto smiles.

"Ya when we are done with you, Hinata you will be the best looking kunoichi at the academy."

To which Hinata blushes, causing her mother to laugh lightly as she leads them into the same shop that Anko got her kimono from. Hikare and Naruto sit Hinata down near the dressing rooms and they roam around the store together picking out some things for Hinata to try on. They return with several outfits and Hikare takes Hinata into a dressing room to try on. They come out one outfit at a time to show Naruto and get his opinion on each until Hinata asks her mother what they were doing.

"Well Hinata I am trying to get Naruto to have a certain expression on his face. Then we will know which one to pick."

Hinata looks at her mother confused.

"What look are you looking for mother?"

Hikare smiles mischievously.

"The expression that your father has when he sees me in something he likes me in."

After a minute of thinking about what her mother said Hinata face turns completely red. After that every time they walked out Hinata was blushing but at the same time she would watch his face expectantly. When they only had one outfit left Hinata had given up all hope at extracting the same expression on Naruto she had seen on her father when he looked at her mother from time to time. She dresses with her head down having lost all her confidence.

"Well that's too bad I was hoping he would like my sense of taste but I guess not. He is just like his mother so it would make sense and after being around Anko so much I can understand where he got his taste for mesh."

Hinata looks up at her mother.

"What?"

Hikare smiles at her daughter wickedly.

"He picked this one."

Hinata instantly breaks out in a blush. She turns to face the mirror in the booth and looks at herself in it. It was a light purple top made of a thin but strong material that would keep her cool. It fit loosely on her allowing her to move easily. It had a deep hood that she could cover her head completely and would hang down obscuring her eyes but still allowed her to see and a big pocket at the hem with holes on either side. The sleeves were made of mesh and went just past her elbows leaving her wrists and forearms bare. She had a skirt which was the same color as the top, and was split on the sides allowing her to reach the shuriken holsters that would be on her legs. It was a little longer then Anko typical skirts but not by much, underneath was a pair of mesh pants which hugged her legs tightly but she could still run easily, stopping just above her ankles, leaving them bare. She looks up at her mother who gives her a smile and a thumbs up. Hinata takes a deep breath and walks out into the waiting area just outside the booth.

"Nar-Naruto-kun how do I look?"

Naruto looks over from the coat rack he was examining. The second he sees her, his eyes widen and his mouth falls open slightly and a blush colors his cheeks. Seeing his reaction Hinata blushes lightly and smiles. Her mother walks out behind her and sees the expression on Naruto's face. She leans down the best she can and whispers into her daughter's ear.

"That is what I was looking for."

She says playfully. Hinata nods.

"Thank you, mother."

"My pleasure, dear."

That's when Naruto recovers from his shock.

"Hinata-chan you look really pretty."

Hinata smiles and blushes hearing him giving her a compliment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

She walks back into the dressing room and punches the air in a very Anko-ish fashion. She quickly changes back into her original outfit. Hinata comes out of the dressing room carrying the outfit that Naruto had picked for her and heads to the cash register with her mother following. They pay for the outfit and order two more to be made and leave. Outside Naruto goes to take the bag with Hinata's new outfit but she keeps it saying that she didn't mind carrying it, Naruto shrugs.

"Ok now Hinata I want you to head straight back to the district with Naruto ok. I have to get to my check up now."

"Ok mother."

"I'm trusting you to take care of my little angel Naruto. Make sure she gets home save."

"You can trust me Hikare-oba. Hinata-chan will be safe with me."

"Good. Hinata tell your father I will be back by lunch time so he doesn't panic."

Hinata nods her head. Hikare turns around and walks away, heading towards the hospital. Naruto and Hinata start walking the other way towards the Hyúga clan district. They walk in content silence for several blocks until Hinata asks about what happened the night before when Mifune arrived.

"It was really cool. I met some other members of my clan and I met my mom's sister but she was kind of scary. She tried to take me to the Land of Iron but I told her that I wouldn't leave."

Hinata looked at him in horror. She couldn't think of the village without Naruto in it. She was happy to know that he was going to stay.

"What were the other members of your clan like?"

Naruto give her his signature grin.

"They are great. They are only a few years older then us but they are so strong. And three of them are medics and are really good with fuinjutsu. The others are from the second division like Zanichi-nii and Rikimaru. They said that they would spar with me today after lunch."

Hinata looks down at the ground.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"Well with the samurai here I can't go to the compound and play with you anymore."

"Hinata-chan Zanichi-nii said that we can both still hang out at the compound."

"I am happy to hear that Zanichi is letting me still come to the compound, but father said that I can't."

"Why?"

"He said that I will be the heir to the Hyúga so I can't associate myself with weak samurai."

"Your father is an idiot."

Hinata's head snaps up to look at Naruto.

"Have I ever told you what happened the day that Zanichi-nii met with the village council?"

"No, Naruto-kun you haven't. Did Zanichi tell you what happened?"

"No he didn't I snuck to the Hokage tower and watched though the window of the council room. You father insulted the strength of the samurai to Zanichi-nii face and he showed your father how weak they are. The pressure from Zanichi-nii chakra destroyed the room and caused every Anbu in the village to go on high alert. Your father was trebling at the display everyone was, except Hokage-jiji."

Hinata listened to Naruto's rendition of what happened that day and was in awe of Zanichi. To Hinata her father was the strongest shinobi in the village after the Hokage no one was stronger and to hear that Zanichi had caused him to treble was other worldly.

As they enter the Hyúga district the guards watch them walk up. They nod their heads in greeting and one offers to help Naruto with the bags he was carrying. Naruto thanked them but said that he was fine. They watch the two as they enter and at the beginning both had wondered why the clan head would allow him anywhere near his daughter but they like many others in the Hyúga clan changed their minds about Uzumaki Naruto after that incident.

It had happened two months after they met again at Ichiraku's and started their friendship. The clan as a whole was very nervous about having the Kyuubi's jinchúriki anywhere near them. They personally felt no ill will towards the boy but the intense distain that the villagers had for him made them warily. They feared that the villagers would turn on them like they had to the Uchiha. It made many nervous but they could not disobey the orders of the clan head.

Then it happened, on the way back from a bakery just outside the district Hinata had been attacked by a band of villagers. She had been beaten terribly and once found she was rushed to the hospital. A message had been written on the wall near where she was found in her blood, 'demon lovers must die.' To say the Hiashi was furious would not have expressed the magnitude properly. The only one who could match his fatherly fury would be the boy who was the reason behind the attack. When Naruto had arrived at the hospital and was denied access to see Hinata the air was fill with a terrifying amount of killer intent, which caused some to see glimpses of the Kyuubi in all its fury standing in place of the boy.

The room's guards where so struck by fear that they couldn't stop him as he entered. When he walked into the room he was set upon by Hiashi. Only with the training he received from Zanichi kept him alive. Until Hikare could stop her husband and allow Naruto close enough to see Hinata. Upon seeing her alive but unconscious and bandages covering her body he broke down. In tears at the side of her bed he sobbed muttering apologizes and blaming himself. Hiashi and Hikare were so struck by the display that their parental instincts overrode any other emotions they felt for the boy. As Hikare went to embrace him he moved away from her reach like a frightened animal. He looked over at her and then Hiashi, tears still flowing from his eyes which were filled with hate and anger filling the room with the same killer intent again. He mutters three words.

"They will pay."

Then he jumped out of the window, landing on the building outside and ran across the roof tops. Hikare looked at her husband with a look that only a worried mother could give and Hiashi know what she wanted. He leapt after the boy who was the last reminder of their old friends. He searched for the next week but couldn't find the boy. Even with the help of some of the clan they couldn't find him. Finally Hiashi went to Zanichi to ask if he had seen the boy only to be told that Naruto would leave the village to on hunting trips from time to time and wouldn't be back for a few days. When asked Zanichi said he had no idea about the attack on Hinata and that he had only just returned to the village after spending some time away with Anko after she returned from a mission the week before.

He returned to the hospital at the end of the last day of searching, to found the bodies of five men broken and bleeding at the front entrance. Multiple arrows shafts were sticking out of their legs making it impossible for them to run away from that ever fate fell upon them and from the looks of it that fate had taken the shape of a very sharp skinning knife. With a piece of paper laid on top of them with a note 'from the demon,' and it was signed with a spiral. It was a clear message that the days of Uzumaki Naruto just taking what the villagers would give him were over. When he entered his daughter's room he found Hikare asleep in the bed with Hinata and a dirty and bloody Naruto standing besides them. Hiashi walked over to the boy and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't react to the contact, he just stared at Hinata.

"This is my fault I don't know why they hate me but they know that because of Zanichi-nii that can't get to me anymore so they went after Hinata-chan. I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted a friend I don't want to be alone anymore."

Hiashi was taken aback by the serious and sad tone Naruto had. The few times he had seen him, was with his daughter and Naruto never acted like this with her. This was a Naruto he had never seen before one without the mask. It saddened Hiashi and he silently begged forgiveness from the boy's father in the afterlife for not taking better care of the boy in his absents.

"Naruto it wasn't your fault. The villagers are to blame and you punished them appropriately. In fact you were quite merciful they were still breathing, I would not have let them draw another breath, but I was to busy looking for you to avenge my daughter."

Naruto looked up at the man.

"Why were you looking for me? I didn't think you would ever want to see me again."

"Because Naruto you are Hinata's best friend and she would want to see you when she wakes up."

Hiashi chuckles.

"Plus Hikare wants the whole family here when she does."

Naruto was speechless.

"But I think that we should get you cleaned up before then I don't want Hinata to see you covered in blood. And what are those clothes I only ever see you in that orange jacket she bought you."

"I wear this when I go hunting."

The tone Naruto used was icy and hateful causing even Hiashi to shiver from hearing it. Hiashi follows Naruto back to his apartment and waits for him to clean up in the living room. Naruto takes his time cleaning himself and gives Hiashi plenty of time to look around. Like Zanichi, Hiashi is surprised and impressed by the assortment of pelts in the room, and the plants that Naruto has collected. Most were wild flowers that have been transplanted and the shear number was astounding. It was like being in the forest there was so much green. When Naruto come out of his room cleaned and dressed in his normal attire Hiashi asked about the number of plants. To which Naruto sighed.

"It's because I only feel calm in the woods outside the village. But I can't stay there all the time. The last time I tried I was forced back to the village by Weasel-nii. So I brought a lot of flowers and ferns here so I could feel like I am still out there."

"You really hate the village don't you?"

It was more a statement the question. Hiashi being a Hyúga and the clan head at that had a great deal of practice reading people and he could see what the young boy was trying to hide. Naruto sighed again having been found out.

"Yes but I don't want to leave Hinata-chan. I can't leave even if I wanted to the Hokage will not let me for whatever reason. After he found out that I have been leaving the village to go hunting he sends an Anbu with me whenever I leave. I might be a child but I have been hunted myself enough times to know when I am being watched, both by some of the predators who decorate my apartment and by the villagers and some of the shinobi."

"I am sorry Naruto I have not been easy on you since you started being a friend to Hinata and to be honest if Hikare had not force me not to I wouldn't have let you be friends."

Naruto looks up at the man with a blank face.

"I can't blame you after what happened I understand, you knew something like this might happen."

Hiashi with a neutral expression nodded his head

"I will stop hanging out with Hinata. I don't want her to be hurt again because of me ever again."

Hiashi watched the boy as he went to open the door to return to the hospital. He noticed the slumped shoulders and the hung head. He knew what a broken man looked like and never in his life had he seen it on a child before. Then to see it on the normally hyper grinning blonde was down right depressing.

"That will not be necessary. As my heir and future clan head Hinata will always be in danger of some kind."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hiashi.

"She will need friends that will always stand besides her in times of need. To be her sword and shield, to be her rock in times of grief, to support her when she faces the challenges of her responsibility and you have proven very capable to be all those things. I can't for the life of me think of a better person to be her friend then you Naruto. So I ask you will you be my daughter's friend and ally until the shinigami takes you, are you willing to do that Uzumaki Naruto? I am asking a lot I know, but you are the only one I can ask."

Naruto's eyes go wide; this was the first time someone besides Zanichi had acknowledged his strength. He turns to face Hiashi, to have this man that had only met him with a blank expression and expressed contentment for Naruto's friendship with his daughter ask him to not only be his daughter's friend but also protector, was beyond Naruto's understanding.

"I-I will Hiashi-san."

Hiashi cocked an eyebrow. Causing Naruto to stop and answer again with more confidence.

"I will always be Hinata-chan's friend and I will always support her Hiashi-san."

Now Hiashi did something that he rarely did with anyone other then his wife, he smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. Now let's return to the hospital."

Naruto nodded and they returned to the hospital moving across the roof tops. Hiashi couldn't be seen in the red light district even if it's to collect his daughter's best friend. They arrive at the hospital and find that the men Naruto had left there gone leaving only a blood stain on the ground behind. They made their way back to Hinata's hospital room. Many of the civilian staff gave Naruto a wide berth and the shinobi medics eyed him cautiously. When they got to the room the guards let them pass without any problem and gave Naruto an approving look.

With the dark room both Hinata and Hikare still slept so the two males sat in the chairs next to the bed. Silently they waited for Hinata to awake from her sleep. As the sunrises Hinata awakes with her mother holding her. She looks around and sees her father asleep in his chair and Naruto watching her. She smiles at him which he returns. He gets up and walks around her bed so as not to have to talk over Hikare's sleeping form.

"How do you feel Hinata-chan?"

"Sore and my eyes itch a lot. I am happy that you're here though."

With that Naruto frowns.

"Why? They attacked you to get to me. It was my fault. You should hate me."

"Naruto-kun I don't care about that you're my friend I would never blame you for what others did. You saved me I can never hate you."

Hinata reached out to Naruto and he took her hand.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

He put her hand to his face and held it there feeling it's coolness against his hot face.

"Thank you."

He whispered again. Hinata just smiles at him.

"You don't have to thank me silly."

She whispers back, causing Naruto to smile. That's when Hikare awakes to see her daughter awake. Her exclamation at seeing her daughter awake awakes Hiashi. Who stands and walks over to Hikare's side.

"Dear if you don't let go you're going to reopen her wounds."

Causing Hikare to let go and begin fretting over Hinata.

After that the whole of the Hyúga clan learned what Naruto did to Hinata's attackers and accepted the boy. Some even asked to buy some of the pelts he brought back after word of the lightning liger that decorated his living room floor got out. Naruto couldn't for the life of him figure out how but a giggling Hinata and a smiling Hiashi denied any involvement.

Now as Naruto and Hinata walk through the clan district they are greeted by many members of the clan until they arrive at Hinata's home. The family's branch member attendant arrives as they walk into the entranceway and takes the bags from Hinata and Naruto.

"I will but these in your room Hinata-sama. And it is good to see you again Naruto-sama."

"Kó-san you don't have to call me sama we're both lowly commoners in the service of the head family."

Naruto's joke gets a look from Hinata. She punches him on the shoulder, causing him to laugh. Even Kó chuckles at the boy's antics.

"Of course Naruto I forgot. Hinata-sama where is Hikare-sama?"

"Mother had to go to a check up and sent me home with Naruto-kun."

"Mmm Hikare-sama didn't have any appointments that I was aware of."

"I will ask father about it. I am going to see him now. Is he in his office?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama is in his office. He is working on a few things but I am sure he will not mind you interrupting him."

"Thank you Kó-onii."

"You're welcome Hinata-sama."

Hinata and Naruto leave Kó and make for Hiashi's office further in the house. They walk up to the door and knock. They hear an 'enter' from inside and slide the door open to see Hiashi sitting at his desk working on the enemy of all warriors, paper work. They walk up to his desk and he looks up from his work.

"Hinata welcome back did you get everything you will need for the academy next week?"

"Yes father I did. Mother asked me to tell you that she is at a check up at the hospital and will be back before lunch."

Hiashi looks at his daughter and looks though his papers.

"Your mother didn't have an appointment today."

He stands up and activates his Byakugan and searches the village for his wife to no avail.

"Hinata I am going to find your mother I am worried this is unlike her. I want to you stay with Naruto or in the clan district until I return am I understood."

"I understand father. Um father, Naruto told me about a few members of his clan that arrived with the other samurai the other day that are very good at fuinjutsu. I was wondering if it would be ok for me to ask them for some lessons in the art seeing as it is something that pertains to our clan a great deal. I know what you said about samurai but the Uzumaki are the best of the best at fuinjutsu."

Hiashi stood still in thought. He knew that she knew about Naruto's seal and connected her dislike of the branch family's seal to her distain for the way Naruto was treated. After a moment he answered her.

"I will allow you to do so if they are willing to teach you only if Naruto is by your side. I do not know these samurai well and seeing the way they have acted in the village bars the last few nights I am apprehensive to allow you near them, but your argument is correct. The Uzumaki are the best there is in the art of fuinjutsu."

At hearing the tone Hiashi used Naruto jumps to the defense of his cousin's caste.

"Most of the time those fights have been provoked by villagers and drunk shinobi. At least the ones I have heard about from the girls in my neighborhood."

Hiashi looked at Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe so but still I would feel better with you with her."

"Ok I will."

"Good, Hinata before you go make sure to put all you new ninja tools away properly."

"Yes father."

With that Hiashi left in search of his wife. Hinata and Naruto head to Hinata's room and find her things on her bed. Together they put her things away. Hinata blushes a deep red as she takes out her new outfit and puts it away until the next week. With everything away they leave and head to the samurai compound. They walk through the district and run in to Hinata's cousin Neji. Hinata greets him; he looks at her with a stare of pure hate and walks away ignoring her existence.

"What was that about?"

Asks Naruto.

"He is angry with the main family because his father was forced to sacrifice himself to protect my father. I will always be grate full to uncle Hizashi for saving my father but Neji hates us because of it. Mother tried to talk to him but his mother feels the same and wouldn't let mother any where near him. I hope that one day we can get a long again. Before we used to be like brother and sister I miss those times."

Naruto looks back at Neji.

"Someday you will learn to be like that again I am sure of it."

Hinata looks at Naruto and smiles.

"I hope so Naruto-kun."

They walk to the samurai compound talking about what they were expecting from the academy the following week.

"I am going to be so bored. Zanichi-nii has already taught me so much more then they will. I can already walk on water and can use chakra on the same level as a chunin. According to Weasel-nii I am already way ahead of those that will be at the academy except maybe the clan kids like you and that Sasuke-teme but I don't know. Even Sasuke was weaker then me until his Sharingan awoke."

He sighs, causing Hinata to giggle at his expression.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I am sure that you will find something challenging there. Maybe the ninja lessons on stealth or how to survive on missions."

"Hinata-chan I have been hunting for my own food for over a year now I think I can sneak up on just about anything and I know how to survive off the land. I have learned the hard way and have a big orange fur ball to thank for living this long."

Hinata giggles again at hearing the Kyuubi no Kitsune described as a fur ball. She nods her head conceding.

"You're right you are doomed to a life of boredom for the next five years."

To which Naruto groans causing Hinata to giggle again. They arrive at the entrance to the samurai compound and find it to have a guard posted at the entrance to the grounds. They walk up to the samurai and he asks who they are.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto student of Uzumaki Zanichi and this is my friend Hyúga Hinata. She wishes to ask some of my clansmen for fuinjutsu lessons."

"Aa Naruto I remember you now you are the little rascal who made a fool out of that hornhead last night when he showed up drunk. Go on in and if you are going to ask any member of your clan I recommend one of the triplets they love to show off."

Naruto smiled at the samurai.

"That's just who I was going to go looking for. Is Zanichi-nii still here?"

"No Zanichi-fukutaicho, Uryuu-sama and Rikimaru-senpai all left early this morning."

"Ok thanks um."

"It's Ieyasu."

"Thanks Ieyasu-san."

The two walk into the compound and are met with the sound of clashing swords and run to see what is going on. Both children stare in awe as over fifty samurai divided into small groupings train and spar on the training ground that they themselves have used over the winter with both Anko and Zanichi. They watch for a long time just enjoying the show of skill and swordsmanship on display until they hear their names get called. They look over to the source and see a waving Anko standing with two men and a group of crimson haired samurai. They run over and are greeted by them.

"Morning Anko-nee."

They both say.

"Moring Naruto, you too Hinata."

That's when one of the men standing behind Anko walks up.

"So this is little Naruto the kid that Zanichi has been teaching. Well let's see what you got kid."

Naruto grins at the bald man.

"You're on mister. Just give me I have to find someone for Hinata-chan first."

Naruto takes a deep breath then yells.

"Naoki."

They wait about a minute then a girl come running from the barracks followed by two other girls.

"Na-ru-to"

They squeal at that same time. They all dive at Naruto and begin fighting over him causing all the other Uzumaki within sight to sweat drop. They continue to wrestle on the ground until a killer intent causes them to freeze. They look over at very angry Hinata who was staring daggers at all three of them with her Byakugan active. All three girls jump up and try to hide behind the much smaller Naruto.

"Naruto-kun protect us she's scary."

"She's scary."

"Ya Naruto-kun save your onee-sans from the scary white eyed girl."

That causes a vein to swell on Hinata's forehead and the killer intent increases. Anko standing behind Hinata elbows the bald man in the ribs.

"That's my imoto isn't she the cutest. I am so proud of her."

Ikkaku just looked at the little angry Hyúga and shakes his head.

"I know that it is not by blood but the amount of killer intent she is letting out at such a young age I am compelled to believe she is your younger sister Anko."

Naruto looks over at Hinata and tries to calm her down. He starts scratching the back of his neck as he tries to explain.

"Hinata-chan these are the medics I was telling you about earlier. They always wanted a little brother and I kind have ended up made into just that."

Hinata walked over to him and grabbed him pulling him away from the three Uzumaki medics and hisses.

"Mine."

They all nod stiffly and stand up.

"So this is the Hinata-chan you told us about Naruto-kun. It's nice to meet you I'm Naoaka."

"I'm Naoako."

"And I am Naoki nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

They all have purple eyes and had skin which was pale and clear. Like all Uzumaki except Naruto they had crimson hair. They wore their medic armor but lacked sleeves and matching tattoos on their left arms. These looked more like seals then tattoos. Hinata looks at them and notices that with the exception of how they have their hair they are identical. Naoaka's was short only falling to her shoulders and was pulled back with a blue bandana with a black spiral cut in half by the fold across her forehead. Naoako hair was a long ponytail that fell to the middle of her back. She had a bang that covered her left eye.

It is Naoki's which was the strangest. Her hair was pulled back in a black wrap with white vines embroidered on it. It was tied together again at the center with a leather cord with bells on it and ended in the center of her back. It filled with beads and clouted together. The shear strangeness of it caused Hinata to forget her earlier anger at their sudden grabbing of her Naruto.

"Your hair it's so strange I have never seen anything like it."

She said absent mindedly, causing the other girls to snicker and Naoki to roll her eyes.

"See Naoki you should just shave your head it even confuses the Hyúga and their all seeing eyes."

"Ya Naoki you should."

Her sisters' teasing causes Naoki temper to flare and she whips around and hits them both on the top of their heads.

"And if you two spend half the time you spend on making fun of my hair on studying you would be officers like me. But then again I am the oldest so I am naturally better than the two of you combined."

"Only by five minutes."

"Five minutes is all it takes to be getter then you two."

"I am not confused it's just really different I kind of like it."

"See there you have it dreadlocks are awesome just what I expect from my little brother's girlfriend."

Naoki keeps speaking but having someone say out loud that she was Naruto's girlfriend was too much for Hinata and she did something she hadn't done all winter long. Hyúga Hinata fainted with a crimson face and a smile.

"Hinata!"

Exclaimed Naruto as he caught her as she fell, the sisters moved with quickness and Naruto could feel the chakra they were using to scan Hinata. After a minute they backed up and Hinata woke up and Naruto let out the breath he was holding.

"Well I guess I shouldn't say that out loud should I."

Says Naoki, which is agreed upon by her nodding sisters.

"So Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun told us that you would like to learn some medic skills. Is that true?"

Asked Naoki as her sisters moved to stand at her sides. Hinata still a little dizzy from her fainting spell nodded her head.

"And I want to learn how to remove the caged bird seal on my cousin."

The Uzumaki within ear shot stop what they are doing and looked at the little girl. They like any other Uzumaki know seals and just by the name they know they didn't like it.

"We will talk about that later but do you want to learn to be a medic?"

"I want to heal Naruto-kun he hurts himself a lot."

That caused Anko to burst into laughter.

"That he does."

"Ok Hinata-chan we will teach you starting this morning and you can repay us by showing us all the good shops in the village later ok."

Hinata starts to vigorously nod her head.

"Good lets head over to the clinic that Zanichi set up. I have to say he did a good just for not being a medic."

"A medic who owed me a favor helped out."

Says Anko.

"Then we owe you for making our lives easier Anko-san. We had been expecting to have to stock the clinic ourselves."

Anko just waves it off.

"Just help me get on Uryuu's good side and we can call it even."

All three Uzumaki women smile and Naoako replies.

"Sorry but we will not be able to help as we have never been on that side of Uryuu-oba. She never liked our bubbly personalities."

She says with a sly smile.

"Well then we will just have to work together then."

"Sure you make Zanichi-onii smile so in our book you're already a member of the family Anko."

Says Naoaka as she walks away with her sisters and Hinata in tow. Anko watches the women leave and allows a small smile to cross her face. She liked the samurai more and more. They didn't treat her like the villagers and many of the other shinobi of the village did. Even with her personality quirks. It was refreshing, if Zanichi ever asked her to return to the Land of Iron with him she would abandon the village in a heartbeat.

"Ok mister now that Hinata-chan is in good hands we can have our fight."

Naruto's declaration brings a smile to Ikkaku's face.

"Good lets get it on then kid."

They walk out to the practice field. Naruto takes his sword in his hand and shrugs off his jacket. Ikkaku mirrors his young opponent, taking his sword in hand and shedding his training shirt to revealing a chiseled upper body covered in jagged scars. They stare at each other until Ikkaku pushes his sword forward to begin his draw and Naruto charges forward. Ikkaku finishes his draw just as Naruto enters his range and ducks beneath the blade. Naruto grips the hilt of his sword and he draws it so quickly that all that was seen was the flash of the blade as he slashed at Ikkaku and returned the blade to the sheath.

Ikkaku leans back wide eyed as Naruto's blade flashes a hair's width from the tip of his nose. He steps back distancing himself from the boy who was watching him. Ikkaku tightened his grip on his sword and sheath and narrows his eyes. He charges Naruto and begins his offensive. He rushes Naruto slashing with his sword. Naruto evades dodging each attack jumping and sliding just out of reach of Ikkaku. As Ikkaku finishes his combo, Naruto slams his foot into the ground and grips the hilt of his sword again. He pulls his sword and begins the Iaidó again. Ikkaku watches the boy in horror as he sees the shadow of death cover the boy's face and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge again. He shifts his grip on his sheath and brings it up to guard his neck bracing it against his forearm. Naruto's blade makes contact with Ikkaku's iron sheath and cuts into the metal until it stops stuck in the metal. Naruto blinks and sees a sweating Ikkaku. He yanks on this sword and pulls it free.

Naruto stands in front of Ikkaku at the ready until he notices how quiet it was on the training field. He looks around to see that all the samurai on the field have stopped to watch their battle. Ikkaku used to the attention when he walked on the practice fields in the Land of Iron ignores the attention and inspects his sheath.

"Damn kid you are good. I guess that is what I should expect from anyone trained by Zanichi but still I really am impressed. The name is Ikkaku by the way. We didn't do proper introductions."

Naruto looks over at Ikkaku and returns his sword to its sheath.

"I am Naruto thanks for the spar you are really good yourself not as good as Zanichi-nii but still good."

Ikkaku's face fell hearing himself being compared to Zanichi.

"Come on kid don't compare me to him that's just not fair."

Naruto grins.

"Sorry but he is the only swordsman I have to compare you to."

"Well we have to fix that wouldn't we?"

Says a man as he steps out of the crowd.

"If you don't mind I would like to spar with the student of Zanichi-fukutaicho."

"Sure Uzumaki Naruto is my name."

"Bessho Nagaharu, it is an honor."

He says as he draws his sword and takes a two handed stance in front of Naruto. Naruto grinning like an idiot falls into the opening stance of the Iaidó and they begin.

As Naruto spars with a half dozen samurai Hinata is pulled into the samurai's clinic. She looks around seeing medics milling around organizing materials and medications. Large scrolls are unrolled at random with complex storage seals written out on them. The triplets stop at the front counter and speak to the medic on watch. Hinata steps over to a near by open scroll and studies the seals. She jumps when Naoki speaks behind her.

"Those are to transport medications that require special storage."

"Special storage?"

"Yes some kinds of medicine have to stay at a certain temperature otherwise they will go bad and cause more harm then good. This scroll is for liquids that require staying very cold mostly immunizations."

"Immunizations?"

"Remember the shots your parents took you to get."

Hinata shook her head.

"I have never gotten shots grandfather says that they will weaken my kekkei genkai."

"Well if you want to be a medic you have to have them and more. A medic that gets sick because they are treating a patient isn't a useful medic."

Hinata nods her head.

"Come on we are going to help organize the records room. It will be the first step towards becoming a medic. As we put the books and files away we will ask you about what you know right now and build on it ok."

"Hai, Naoki-sensei."

The honorific puts a smile on Naoki's face. Hinata follows her up to the second floor. They take a left and walk down the hallway. Naoki stops in front of a room and opens the door. They walk in to find large scrolls piled up on one side of the room on top of tables and desks. The other side of the room is filled with shelves partially filled in with books, files and smaller scrolls. Naoaka and Naoako pick up a large scroll and unroll it on one of the empty tables. Hinata watches as Naoaka as she makes several hand signs that are unfamiliar to her. As Naoaka finishes she places her hands on the scroll and quietly says.

"Uzumaki Style: Seal Release"

A poof of smoke and a large stack of files and books appear on top of the scroll. Naoaka and Naoako begin opening and sorting files. Naoki and Hinata walk up to them.

"Ok Hinata this is where we start. Grab a stack of files and begin sorting them by clan and name. If a clan is not listed put the file in this stack and we will get to it afterwards. The clan files will take the longest to get sorted."

Hinata nods her head and grabs a stack of files. She begins sorting them, after the fifth file she notices a pattern and asks.

"Naoki-sensei are these files special?"

"Yes Hinata they are. Do you know why?"

"Because everyone in them has a kekkei genkai mentioned. Most of which I have never heard of."

The triplets smile hearing her answer.

"That's because nearly all the samurai that volunteered to come to Konoha are survivors from the many purges that Kiri triggered that were saved by Zanichi-onii and his unit. Either their families or they themselves were saved by him, Rikimaru-onii, Ikkaku-sama and Tokichi-sama. The four of them are living legends in the Land Of Iron. They are considered to be the strongest unit in the history of the Guard and one of the most respected."

Says Naoako without looking up from her work sorting the files, her sister hands her a file and adds.

"Most are from the second division but a few joined the eleventh and us medics. Depending on what their talents and kekkei genkai are. I think the only ones here who are not from the scattered clans are us Uzumaki, but we don't really count because we are a scattered clan as well we just joined the Land of Iron earlier, the unit commander of the eleventh strike team Shúmaru, Ayki-fukutaicho, Ikkaku-sama, Tokichi-sama and the cute guy at the gate Ieyasu. Everyone else is from a scattered clan, we all want to see Zanichi-onii's plan be a success. We had enough volunteers to form a new division if Mifune-sama would let us."

"What's a purge?"

"It's when a group of people kill another group of people who are different then them until there is no one left. They kill off the entire blood line; those with a kekkei genkai were the targets of these purges. Whole clans have been wiped out. It's why they are all here. Zanichi-onii saved them from being killed for being different."

Hinata stopped horror etched on her face. Naoaka looks up at her.

"Hinata-chan what wrong?"

A stuttering Hinata asks.

"W-what do y-you me-mean w-w-wiped ou-out? I-is th-that w-why the vil-vilagers tr-treat m-my fam-family b-bad ar-are the-they i-in dan-danger."

Naoaka's face twists into concern.

"O, o sweetheart. No Hinata-chan your safe here, only in Kiri and in the minor villages is it happening. I am so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Don't worry that wouldn't happen here. Not with us here that's for sure."

With a hard edge in her voice Naoki adds.

"No not with us here. We will never let that kind of atrocity to happen again as long as an Uzumaki draws breath."

To which her sisters nod in agreement. Hinata calms down and begins sorting files again, noting all the different kinds of kekkei genkai. After finishing the stack they roll the scroll open further and unseal more files. Hinata stares at the second pile and asks why only the three of them are sorting so many files.

"That's because all the records and files are in special seals that only an Uzumaki can use. So we are the only ones who can unseal them."

"Why are they sealed specially?"

"Why does do your elders put seals on part of your clan?"

"Well grandfather says it's to protect our kekkei genkai, but if that was the reason we all would have one, not just the branch family."

"Well I don't know about the second reason but to protect the secrets of that person's kekkei genkai is why the information is sealed in these scrolls. If the enemy got their hands on this information it would but a lot of people at risk."

"Ok I understand so when are you going to start asking me medical questions?

The triplets all smile.

"Eager aren't we."

Hinata nods her head.

"Well that's good but I am sorry to say Hinata-chan that you are not ready to start formal medic training because you have to have perfect chakra control to be a full fledged medic but we can help you advance your first-aid skill a long way which will help until you have advanced your control."

Hinata looks down at the table a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan there is still a lot for you to learn. We will also be teaching you how to make medical seals. So don't look so disappointed. We will get these medical records finished then we start on the medical books and that's when the fun starts."

Hinata perks up.

"Ok Naoako-sensei."

Back outside Naruto is sparring with his sixth opponent a member of the eleventh division strike. After Nagaharu failed to best the boy his opponents stopped holding back and began using their other skills besides kenjutsu. Naruto's current opponent a man named Fujinaga, having watched the boy best five others wasn't underestimating the child. Having activated his kekkei genkai his whole body had turned to iron and was fighting Naruto with reckless abandon. Naruto having lost the edge in this battle was on the defensive, but he stubbornly refused to give in and was fighting a losing battle.

"Naruto that is enough, Fujinaga stop this you have won."

The man and boy stop and look at the source of the voice and sees Zanichi and Rikimaru standing in a gap in the ring formed by the watching samurai. Uryuu watched from the hill that overlooked the practice field. Her hawkish stare watched Naruto and Fujinaga for the entire fight until Zanichi intervened.

"Zanichi-nii why did you stop us I was about to turn it around."

"Naruto, you know better then that, everyone here has been holding back so as not to hurt you. Fujinaga true to eleventh fashion was about to lose his patience with you and end it in away that would have you in the infirmary for the next week healing factor or no. And I don't think you would want to miss the start of the academy next week."

The smile slowly fades from Naruto's face. He then sheaths his sword and bows to Fujinaga and the others who had sparred with him.

"Thanks for the fun guys next time don't hold back."

They all returned the bow. Ikkaku stares at Zanichi.

"Well that was harsh. I know we were holding back but that was no reason to throw it back at him like that."

"Ikkaku you don't know so I will not hold it against you but you and the others are not the only ones holding back. Naruto has a major fight or flight instinct due to early childhood trauma and I have reinforced his fight response. If you had pushed him far enough you would have a few new scars and the others would most like not survive. The Iaidó is not a style you use to spar with it is a killing style only. I have told him time and time again not to use it on people he does not want to kill and this is the second time he has disobeyed me."

Hearing Zanichi's reply Ikkaku eyes go wide.

"He is that good?"

"Yes."

"I understand and I apologize for what I said but I really like that kid he is fun."

Zanichi smiled.

"Tell me about it."

He turns to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto time for you to do some explaining."

Naruto walks over to where he left his jacket and picks it up. He sticks his sword to his back and walks up to Zanichi.

"Ok Zanichi-nii. Hinata is here with Naoaka, Naoako, and Naoki at the infirmary."

"We will get her once we have talked."

Naruto nods his head and walks to Zanichi's house. They enter through the front door and walk into Zanichi's library. Naruto sits in a chair by the window while Zanichi after taking his coat off sits on the couch. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Zanichi prompts Naruto.

"Tell me what happened Naruto."

Naruto sighed while looking out the window.

"After you told me about the Kyuubi I tried to meet it that night. After meditating at Hinata's house I entered I guess is my subconscious. It looked like a sewer and I got lost in the tunnels until Hinata came to find me and I was pulled out by her presence. So I tried again in the woods yesterday morning after leaving here."

Naruto pauses and looks at Zanichi.

"That time I found him. After finding my way through the maze of tunnels I entered in to a large space with a wall in it. I followed the wall until I found a gate. On the other side of that gate was the Kyuubi. I then forced it to pay attention to me and we had a conversation. Well mostly I just talked at him. Until he started yelling at me, he then changed forms and looked like a human. We made a deal to kill the person responsible for what has happened to both of us. When we shook hands he sent a lot of pure chakra into my practice sword that mixed with my chakra that was left in the metal. The two chakras mixed together and formed this."

He holds his sword out in front of him to show Zanichi. Zanichi takes the blade and tries to draw the blade but it refused to leave the sheath. Zanichi inspects the sheath and hands it back to Naruto.

"Draw it Naruto."

Naruto nods and pulls the blade free without any trouble. Zanichi takes the sword again and inspects it closely. After trying to feel it with his chakra he hands it back to Naruto.

"Yours and the Kyuubi's chakras have formed into a new chakra. This sword had a chakra of its own and abilities that are unique to it. You will have to learn to master this weapon over the next few years and mostly far into the future. I have faith that you can but be wary demon blades have a tendency to have a personality of their own that can clash with the will of the wielder's."

Naruto sits silently as he returns his sword to its sheath. After several minutes he asks.

"What is a demon blade?"

"A demon blade is a blade that had been forced using or with metal infused with demonic chakra. Your sword is an example of the former while mine is an example of the later. My Ókami kami no Ken was forged out of metal taken from an iron statue that was used to seal a powerful wolf demon. It's mind was destroyed in the sealing process but its power remained."

"So my sword is a demon blade. What can it do?"

"I do not know you will have to find out. The only other demon blades besides mine that I know of are the great swords used by the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist and the great fan blade that was once used by Uchiha Madara. I know that all their abilities are great and require very skillful swordsmen to wield properly."

"I see how do I learn what my sword does?"

"Try talking to it."

Naruto looks at Zanichi with a cocked eyebrow.

"And how by kami am I supposed to do that?"

Zanichi chuckles at Naruto's exclamation.

"Channel some chakra into the blade and see what happens."

"But I have all morning during my spars and nothing happens."

"Well you were fighting then not exactly the best time for a conversation is it? Try to talk to it like you did when you sought out the Kyuubi, maybe that will be more effective."

The boy looks at man and blinks a few times.

"Uagh why didn't I think of that it's so obvious."

Naruto closes his eyes and beings calming his breath and channeling chakra into the sword. Zanichi watches with an amused smile on his face. Slowly a glow starts to spread across the sword in Naruto's lap and Zanichi's face hardens into a grimace. He had not thought that it would work so quickly. The glow flickers slightly then Naruto's eyes snap open. He quickly draws his sword and the glow strengthens and a spectral blade forms around the physical one.

Naruto and Zanichi stare at the glowing purple blade. Naruto slowly swings the sword and watches as the dust that passes through the purple light glows then disincarnates. They look at each other and both rush out the house. They pass Anko as she walks in with Ikkaku and Rikimaru. All three look at each other and follow the two outside. They reach the striking post that Zanichi had set up for Naruto months earlier. Naruto draws his sword and sees that the purple chakra had vanished. He closes his eyes and focuses his chakra like he had earlier and the purple transplant blade returns.

"Ok Naruto try to cut the post."

Naruto nods his head and the others arrive. Naruto slashes at the post and his blade cuts half way through the thick wood before stopping. Naruto and Zanichi watch wide eyed as the wood that is being touched by the purple energy starts to blacken and chars. Naruto removes the blade and they stare at the post. The area that the purple blade had touched was turned to charcoal and the area that was not was left completely alone. The border between the two was like night and day. They others looked at Naruto's glowing purple blade in awe, until Rikimaru finally asks the question on all their minds.

"What is that?"

Naruto and Zanichi look back that them and smile.

"We have no idea."

Zanichi says with a happy smile on his face. Anko face palms and looks at her boyfriend and surrogate little brother and groans. Both of them were a pair of pyromaniacs and during times like this, it was exhausting keeping them from burning something down. Ikkaku and Rikimaru both look at each other and sigh. They had known Zanichi for the better halves of their lives and they both knew what this meant.

"Come on Naruto lets see what you can do with that purple blade."

He holds out a thin stick for Naruto to cut. Naruto gets the message and slashes the stick in two. The look at the cut ends and can see that about two inches on either side of the cut the stick was charred.

"So anything that is cut with this power is scorched as well. I wonder why?"

Thought Anko out loud, Zanichi looks over his shoulder and sees her there.

"Well correct me if I am wrong but the Kyuubi is primary a fire element right?"

"Um I think so I wasn't here during its escape six years ago."

"Ok, do you have any chakra paper on you?"

"With the rest of my shinobi tools, I think I have one or two pages."

"Can you grab a page and bring it here."

"Sure."

"Thanks Anko."

Anko waves him off and runs into the house. After a minute she returns and hand Zanichi a page of white paper.

"So what are you going to do with that Zanichi?"

"Test Naruto's elemental affinity, if my guess is right he as a wind element affinity. Naruto stop burning things and put your sword away and come here."

Naruto looks up from burning his name into the post and sheaths his sword cutting the purple blade off. He walks over to Zanichi and stands in front of him. Zanichi hand him the page and Naruto holds it in his hand.

"Now channel some chakra into the paper."

Naruto nods his head and channels a little chakra into the paper and it splits in half in an instant.

"Ok now it all makes sense."

Ikkaku and Rikimaru look at each other and then at Zanichi. Finally Ikkaku loses his patience.

"What are you talking about the Kyuubi and now why does Naruto having wind chakra make it all make sense?"

Rikimaru who knew that Naruto is the jinchúriki for the Kyuubi understood why Zanichi asked about the Kyuubi's elemental affinity but not how it pertained to the current events of the huge purple spectral blade that Naruto has found to be in possession of.

"Well Ikkaku some of the explanation is not information I can share at will it you want to know ask Naruto if it's ok."

Ikkaku looked at Zanichi then at Naruto.

"So Naruto is it cool for me to know?"

"Ya I don't really care go ahead and tell him. I want to know how this works."

"Ok Ikkaku you see the reason is that Naruto is the jinchúriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the other day after I told him what he is he went and did something very reckless. That being he sought out the Kyuubi seal inside him and talked to it. After said conversation they came to an agreement of some kind and the fox imbedded a portion of its chakra into the practice sword that I had given to Naruto to properly practice the Iaidó. The two chakras mixed in the metal making the blade you see today. Having mixed perfectly so the elemental affinities in those chakras bonded causing the effect you saw."

Ikkaku stared at Zanichi then at Naruto, a look of shell shock on his face. Zanichi looks at Rikimaru.

"Too much information at once."

"Yup."

"Ikkaku you ok?"

Ikkaku held his head and sat down.

"Just explain why the scorching effect happened."

"Ok well Naruto's elemental affinity like we just saw in wind and the Kyuubi's is fire so when their chakra bonded together it formed a scorch element. As to why it takes on the form of a spectral blade I can only guess. Maybe there is more to the sword's powers that we are still unaware of."

Ikkaku sat very still and thought for a minute.

"Hey Naruto what is the name of your sword?"

Naruto looked over at Ikkaku.

"It doesn't have one."

"Well that is unacceptable a sword as powerful as Zanichi's Ókami Kami no Ken needs a name."

"I just got it I haven't had time to think of one."

The other two swordsmen looked at Ikkaku and than at each other.

"For once Ikkaku is right that sword needs a name."

Says Rikimaru, Zanichi nods his head in agreement.

"Ya it does I was so absorbed in how it was made and what it could do that I forgot the important part."

Anko looked at the three of them like they lost their minds.

"How, with all the other things going on with that sword is its name the important part?"

"That is because all truly great swords have a personality to them not just demon blades but swords like mine and Ikkaku's as well and deserve a name."

Says a voice from behind them, they look behind them and see Tokichi and Uryuu walk up.

"So I guess you heard as well."

Tokichi nods as he walks past them and inspects the post.

"It would appear that the power of that blade is truly great and deserving of a name. Have you any thoughts on it Naruto."

"Um no I haven't thought about it at all, I have never had to name anything before."

Everyone was silent until Uryuu spoke her tone as neutral as her expression.

"Kitsune **Hirameki no Ken seems to be an appropriate name."**

**The others look at her and see the blank expression on her face as she studies Naruto. Ikkaku rubs his chin.**

**"****I think it is a fitting name. During our spar I couldn't see your sword only the flash it made as the light from the sun hit the blade then it was gone returned to the sheath. You have a lot to be proud of Naruto I have not seen anyone master the ****Iaidó**** to that level at your age ever."**

**Every one murmurs agreement, they look a Naruto and see him smiling.**

**"****I like it."**

**"****Well that sets that doesn't it? Naruto go get Hinata and we can have some lunch."**

**"****Ok"**

**They start walking to Anko and Zanichi's house as they reach the back porch **Ieyasu comes running up with a Hyúga besides him.

"Zanichi-fukutaicho I apologize but."

He doesn't get to finish as the Hyúga cuts him off.

"Naruto where is Hinata-sama?"

"Kó-san what are you doing here?"

"There is not time. Hikare-sama in giving birth three weeks early and her old wounds are making it difficult they are afraid that they will lose her. Hiashi-sama sent me to get Hinata-sama so she can say, say, so she can say."

But he couldn't finish the tears had him choked up keeping the words in his throat, but those present knew what he was trying to say. Zanichi immediately went in to vice captain mode and turned to order Naruto to hide Hinata but the boy was already gone. Zanichi smiled proud of his cousin and student's quick thinking and looks to Rikimaru.

"Find Ayki and get her to the hospital. Anko go with him and show them they way. We can't afford to have them getting lost at a time like this."

They nod and take off running.

"Kó lets get you back to the hospital trust that Naruto will get Hinata there in time."

Kó nods and follows them as the run to the front gate.

Naruto is sprinting across the compound, anxiety and fear causes chakra to flow to his legs allowing him to run faster then ever before. He bursts through the infirmary doors and pulses his chakra sending all the medics into battle mode. He finds Hinata and takes off up the stairs and down the hall. He throws the door open and is met by the triplets in front of Hinata. They put up a defense but Naruto in his panic brakes through with little problem.

He stands in front of Hinata as she sits on the floor surrounded by medical books. She looks up at him and sees the look on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Hinata-chan we have to go now Hikare-oba is giving birth but her wounds are acting up they don't think they can save her. We got to go now."

Hinata stands up but the panic causes her legs to weaken and she falls back to the floor. Naruto picks her up bridal style.

"We don't have the time Hinata-chan."

He turns and with a strength that a person of his size shouldn't have he runs out the door with Hinata in his arms. They leave the infirmary and start running across the compound towards the hospital. Naruto hears three impacts around him and smiles to himself. Falling in formation around Naruto Naoako, Naoaka, and Naoki follow the boy through the village to the hospital. Moving at speeds that only fear and desperation could drive someone to achieve.

They arrive at the hospital. Naruto sets Hinata down so she could walk in. Hiashi would not approve of his heir being seen to weak to walk on her own. They walk into the hospital and find Zanichi, and Uryuu standing besides Kó and Hiashi. They walk up and the triplets enter medic mode focusing on nothing save saving lives walk past them and to the nurse on watch.

"Where is Hyúga Hikare being treated?"

Asked Naoki, the nurse looks up at them and sneers.

"Our doctors can handle it, if the woman is going to die then there is nothing a samurai can do to help her."

The nurse is instantly hit by three intense killer intents.

"I am Uzumaki Naoki leader of the third squad of the fifth division. I have saved more lives on the battle field then you have seen walk through that door in your entire life. Tell me were my student's mother is or so help you kami your death will be slow and painful."

Trembling and stuttering the nurse points down the hallway and says.

"O-oper-operating ro-ro-room fou-four."

The triplets turn and walk down the hall and enter the operating room. Not ten seconds later Anko and Rikimaru walk into the lobby with Ayki in tow. She walk passed them and toward the nurse station until Hiashi speaks up.

"Operating room 4, down the hall to the left."

She looks at him, Hiashi on the floor prostrating himself a look of shock on Kó's face.

"Please save my wife."

"I will, I am the vice captain of the fifth for a reason."

"The triplets are already in there, Ayki."

Ayki looks at Zanichi questionably.

"They were with the woman's daughter when Naruto found her at the infirmary."

She nods her head and thanks kami silently. She walks to the operating room and enters. Naruto, Rikimaru, Uryuu and Zanichi all flinch when the door opens.

"What was that?"

Asks Kó.

"Really powerful seals are in that room. Most likely the work of the triplets to slow down whatever is going on in there until Ayki arrived to help."

Says Uryuu. Hiashi looks at Zanichi.

"Is she really that good?"

"Yes despite all her other flaws she is the best medic I know. The only ones better would have to be the captain of the fifth Kumai Amaru and Tsunade of the Sannin."

They sat in the lobby of the intensive care unit for the last few hours. Hinata had cried herself to sleep across Anko's and Naruto's laps. Anko looked down at the head of the little Hyúga girl in her lap as she strokes the girl's hair. Over the last several months she had grown to care for the young girl almost as much as she did for Naruto. Anko then looked over at the boy that had led her to this moment and smiled at his sleeping form leaning against her, holding his friends legs so she wouldn't fall. Anko looks up to see Zanichi watching them and smiles at him. He returns the smile and mouth 'I love you' causing her to blush and blow him a kiss.

Uryuu watches the entire exchange silently asking herself why she had followed her son. She shook her head this was not the time to be thinking about that. She got up and left the building; Zanichi watches her leave and looks at Anko who gives him a 'go on' gesture with her chin. He stands up and walks out after his mother.

"So you are leaving just like that these people are my friends and close allies of our clan here in Konoha."

"Tch, close allies then were where they while Uzushio burned. I have lost much because of this village Zanichi far more then you know."

"Then tell me, damn it. Mother you and I have been at each others throats since I came forward with this plan. Not like we got a long well before but it was never this bad. What have I done to have you resent me so much?"

"Zanichi you must be the next clan head you must lead our clan out of extinction. I have done all I can to do so now it is your turn and here you are in love with a kunoichi from the village responsible for our destruction. We were promised support and aid and when we made the call for help none came. For three weeks we fought off three major villages and over a dozen minor ones. Five hundred thousand marched against us Zanichi and when the order to retreat finally came it was too late. So the last of our greatest warriors took the field and slaughtered the enemy using any means at their disposal. They made a big enough hole in their lines for us to make a run for it and scatter to the winds."

"Mother you said so yourself we faced five hundred thousand how do you know that Konoha never sent aid. They could have been fighting to get to Uzushio the entire time. And what about the rest of the Second Shinobi World War it was a war to avenge us what makes you think that they abandon us."

"Because we did."

Zanichi turns to look at the Hokage standing behind them. Uryuu glaring at him like he carried the plague and was willfully spreading it.

"What do you mean you did?"

Zanichi says coldly.

"When word of the attack on Uzushio arrived I rushed to the Nidaime's chambers and asked him what the plan for the relief forces and he told me that there would be no aid sent to Uzushio. He told me that he and the Uzukage had spoken and that the Uzukage refused to negotiate with the other villages. They had learned about the true meaning for the treaty between Uzushio and Konoha and they demanded the same from Uzushio. The Uzukage refused and called for the aid of Konoha before the attack was even mounted. The Nidaime believed that this was a problem of their own creation and wouldn't risk Konoha against such odds. The only aid that went to Uzushio was my three students. Tsunade was the granddaughter to Uzumaki Mito and wanted to help her only remaining family. My other students refused to abandon her and they all left against my wishes. Together they faced Hanzo the Salamander and were given the title of sannin as reward for facing him and surviving. When word spend that they had gone to Uzushio's aid the forces of the combined army marched on us and then we went of the offensive. Suna marched with us and we crushed what was left of that army which had been cut down to a third of their original force by Uzushio's mighty warriors."

Uryuu looked at the old man.

"Your students saved my life and my comrades' lives as we fled. The only reason I didn't kill my sister's team and force her to stay with us was because Tsunade was her sensei. Tsunade promised me that she was happy and that she would remain that way, but once again the promises made by Konoha to us have been broken. I know that Tsunade abandoned the village before Naruto's birth had she been here my sister might still be alive."

Zanichi stood between the Hokage and his mother silent. Deep in thought until Anko walked out.

"Ichi-kun, is everything ok?"

Zanichi turned to face Anko and she could tell by the look on his face that everything was not ok. She ran over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug while staring daggers at Uryuu. Zanichi looked down at his love and came to a decision.

"The truth dies today. The Land of Iron is our home now and the dead will be left to lie. We are the Iron Uzumaki and we will rebuild what was once lost. I will not take up some kind of vendetta against Konoha for what the dead did. It serves no purpose but to weaken us. Mother you say I am to be the next clan head then you will honor my decision and support this alliance."

Uryuu looks at the two and walks away.

"Why do you think I have told no one of this, son. I might not like it but it is the right decision and from the looks of this kunoichi I will have some powerful grandchildren to train in the future. Hopefully a granddaughter who wants to be a warrior instead of a medic, like your sister."

She says with a small smile.

"But rest assured Hokage I will be watching and I will do anything to protect the Uzumaki."

The Hokage stepped out of her way and bowed his head. Anko looked up at Zanichi.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?"

Zanichi smiled down at her.

"Told you it wasn't anything personal, she doesn't trust Konoha that's all."

Anko looks up at him questionably.

"I'll tell you later."

She nods knowing that there were no secrets between them and let go. They walk back into the hospital to find Hinata and Hiashi sitting together. Hiashi was holding an infant and Hinata was singing a soft lullaby. Zanichi looks at Anko.

"That's why I came out to get you Hikare gave birth it took longer then normal because of the seals slowing everything down something about cell division I didn't what Naoako was saying. Kó left to let the rest of the clan know I don't think he could bear being here anymore. They are still operating on Hikare. But the second the door opened Naruto woke up screaming in pain and Rikimaru hit the floor holding his head."

Zanichi frowned only the most powerful seals could do that to an Uzumaki who wasn't part of the seal making.

"Did she say how much longer?"

Anko shook her head and took his hand in her own. As the walk over to Hiashi and Hinata, Naruto was sitting a little ways off to the side with Rikimaru. Zanichi didn't understand until he got close to the Hyúga. He then felt the pain in his head and stopped walking. He looked at the baby and then at Rikimaru.

"How long as this been going on?"

"Since Naoako brought her out. The effects are growing weaker but still. I can't understand how those three are alive after this long. The residual power on that infant is giving me a splitting headache."

Hiashi looks up from his baby.

"What do you mean residual power?"

"Whatever seals they are using in there to slow down the biological timing on your wife so they can heal her is so powerful that we can feel the seal from your baby because of her exposure to it. Don't worry it will not harm her but its giving us a migraine."

Explains Rikimaru as he holds his head in his hands and his eyes screwed shut. Hiashi activates his Byakugan and looks into the operating room to be blinded by a bright light. He deactivates his Byakugan and tries to see but the light as temporary blinded him. As his sight returns he sees Hinata holding her baby sister. Rocking her gently and still singing the lullaby that Hikare would sing to her.

An hour later the door to the operating room is thrown open and the tree Uzumaki still in the lobby flinch anticipating the pain from the seals but feel nothing. Then Naoako and Naoaka stumble out of the room and collapse on the floor of the hall. Rikimaru and Zanichi run over to their fallen clanswomen. Zanichi catches Naoki as she too falls out of the room. Hiashi walks over and looks down at the women holding his infant daughter.

"I am sorry Hyúga-san but."

Naoki passes out before she can finish and Hiashi fearing the worse leans against the wall trying to stay standing.

"O kami why, why couldn't you have taken me instant."

"Well kami isn't taking anyone with me around. Stupid Naoki passing out before she could finish."

Says Ayki to no one, leaning against the door frame noticeably tired. Not on the same levels as the Uzumaki triplets from maintaining the seals and withstanding the mental agony that came with seals of that power.

"What she was trying to say is that you will not be having anymore children at least not with your wife. Her womb is beyond repair the strain from two pregnancies and the wound she took was too much. If I had not been here she would have died I don't think anyone has seen these kind of injuries here before."

"Then how did you know about it?"

Asks Rikimaru.

"Because I delivered Amaru-sama's son and she had the same injury she could have died then but it was her first pregnancy and the damage was not as severe. I am guessing that she had problems during her first pregnancy."

"Yes she did I believe there was extensive bleeding with Hinata's birth."

"Yes I thought as much. I am also guessing that Tsunade wasn't here during that time."

"No, Tsunade wasn't here then."

"Well then that's why you didn't know then. You shouldn't have tried to have a second child but I am guessing that you just didn't know so I don't have to castrate you for putting you wife in such danger. The seals will ware off soon and she will wake up. I believe she will want to see her baby."

"Thank you so much."

"It's my job; now take care of your wife I can hear her stirring."

Hiashi walks past her and into the operating room. Hinata stops behind her father and bows.

"Thank you Ayki-sama."

Ayki stares at the girl a little taken aback. She shakes her head to clear her mind.

"Like I told your father it's my job to save lives. I made an oath and I will keep it or die trying."

Hinata straightens and looks into Ayki's eyes.

"Thank you all the same."

She then walks past to see her mother. Ayki looks at the girl as she passes making a mental note to talk to Naoki about her later.

"Zanichi lets get these three to their beds back at the compound they need to sleep and I think the Konoha doctors can take it from here."

Zanichi nods his head and makes a clone to carry Naoako as Rikimaru picks up Naoaka. With Naoki already in his arms Zanichi shifts her weight to carry her easier and they start to leave. Ayki tries to follow but the second she leaves the support of the door frame she starts to fall to be caught by Anko. Ayki looks at Anko to which Anko ignores.

"You just saved one of the few people in this village who I think of as family. So truce, at least until you have rested."

Ayki lets Anko take more of her weight.

"Truce then and you can have him he's right I didn't come here for him. He humiliated me and I frankly want nothing to do with him ever again. I only came here in the hope of meeting the slug princess."

"Then why did you act that way?"

She gives a small smirk.

"Can't have the other women know can I. They will be all over him and you will kill all my medics."

Anko looks at the vice captain in mild shock then starts laughing.

"Lets get you back home you crazy medic."

Ayki sweat drops.

"Having Mitarashi Anko call me crazy is a little worrying."

Which gets a few more laughs from Anko.


End file.
